


The Other Half of Me

by TheOtherXOPrincess



Category: Glee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip (kind of), Bisexual Caiden, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess
Summary: Fashion journalist Kurt suddenly finds himself handcuffed to a bounty hunter, without even having done anything! He tries explaining to the admittedly attractive guy that he mistook him for his long-lost twin brother Caiden.Of course, Blaine doesn’t believe one word he says, because seriously, who falls for the unoriginal ‘I have a criminal twin’ lie? Finally, he caught that annoying petty criminal, and he won’t let him get away this time, no matter how hard he will try to escape.But frankly speaking, Blaine needs to admit that “Caiden” is different from all the other cases he had before, and not really in a negative way…
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 32
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another story! I will just upload the first chapter, and after that, I won't update for a while, I will spend a lot of time at the beach.
> 
> Yes, that's right guys. This girl will go on vacation xD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Blaine Anderson sprinted across the departure lounge and arrived at his gate – just to watch how the airplane he should sit in took off. Frustrated, he stopped in his tracks.

"God dammit!", he cursed loudly, bumping his fist in the air and ruffling his dark hair so that people around him gave him a wide berth. He really would like to punch something right now.

Gosh, if only he could punch something!

He just got a great opportunity…and then, it just slipped through his fingers like a slimy fish. He tried to calm down, wondering whether he could look on the bright side of this mess. It had been pure coincidence that he had spotted Caiden Hummel.

He had been on his way back from San Fran where he had met with people from the bank, talking about the financing of the lake house he wanted to purchase, and the last thing he expected was that he met the client of the bondsman he worked for.

Anyway, he just showed up, and while Blaine looked after him, rooted to the spot, that guy walked down the lounge without a care.

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes at first, but there was no way he mistook him for another person – when he took his paycheck from his boss a couple of days ago, his boss was about to talk to this Hummel guy concerning his bail.

And nobody could memorize faces as perfectly as Blaine could. He would recognize that face anywhere. In addition, Blaine also was aware that Hummel was about to break the terms of his bail by leaving California.

Well, maybe there was a god after all.

With the bounty on his bond, Blaine would finally be able to afford the lakehouse. And after that, he could say: Bye bye, dumb petty criminals and dirty streets and a big hello to a life with relaxed mornings and fresh air near a picturesque lake. It would have been too good to be true.

Of course, he needed to underestimate his mission. How could he be so naïve to think it would be easy to catch Hummel?

Although that guy had been too dumb to change his hairstyle or at least his name to keep a lower profile, he could get away.

Blaine didn't expect the overly motivated new employee at the security check who held him back for an eternity, and that was his own fault.

Now, he had no other choice than to buy a ticket to New York and try to find him there, what sounded as hopeless as it was.

Gosh, he really wanted to smoke right now. What a stupid moment to stop smoking for good.

Blaine retrieved his iPhone and called the office of the bondsman, telling them that he was on his way and also to send him a link with the documents and further information of the fugitive.

After that, he went to buy a ticket, learning good and bad news:

The good news was that there was a flight that would arrive one hour later than Hummel's.

The bad news was that he was almost broke as hell after he bought that ticket.

Blaine groaned loudly, repeatedly banging his head on the ticket machine next to him.

Well, he needed to find a way to get back to San Francisco as cheaply as possible. Oh, dammit. This was going to be funny, especially with someone like this Hummel guy in tow.

* * *

When his neighbor Mrs. Wickham greeted him nicely on his way to his apartment, Kurt Hummel just halfheartedly nodded to the elderly woman. He was down, and he didn't want to scare her off with his bad temper.

"Well, well, well", Sebastian Smythe, his other neighbor and co-worker at _Vogue_ , said smugly when he was about to leave his own apartment. "Your flight to Paris has been cancelled? Oh, what a shame." He didn't sound sorry at all.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and almost squashed the newspaper in his hands. Smythe hated him profoundly, not only because he got a promotion at work and Sebastian didn't. They were just meant to hate each other to all eternity.

Rubbing salt into Kurt's wound had to be satisfying to that son of a…

Head held high and his lips pressed into a thin line, Kurt walked past him, opened his apartment door and entered. He wouldn't let Sebastian provoke him like that, never.

In the next moment, Kurt almost jumped three feet in the air when he saw someone sitting on his sofa.

And this someone was looking exactly like _him._ Okay, maybe not exactly, apart from the stud on his nose, his tousled hair and his atrocious outfit.

"You have a nice home, brother, I have to give you that", his double spoke up, grinning amusedly.

Kurt still couldn't believe his own eyes. "Wh…Who are you?", he croaked, and cleared his throat.

His double laughed, slapping his thigh. "I am your _twin_ , duh."

"Is this just a bad joke?", Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes. Did he hallucinate? Maybe he overworked himself once again, and now, he was losing it.

His "twin" got up and politely stuck his hand out. "Nope, no joke. Call me Caiden."

Flabbergasted, Kurt looked back and forth between Caiden's hand and his face. "But…but how…?"

"Oh, didn't daddy tell you about what a naughty little girl momma had been? Mom was a sly dog; her life was fucked up and she didn't want to drag you and dad into this mess as well. After she found out that her old drugdealer boss was still chasing her, she took a baby version of me with her and never came back."

"Dad told me that mom got killed in a car accident", Kurt mumbled quietly.

Caiden shook his head, still grinning. "Yeah, truth seemed to be a foreign word to Burt ever since. Considering that you didn't even know about my existence for twenty-six years, dear brother. But hey, mom wasn't better either. Before she died, she sent me to aunt Meredith who told me everything."

Aunt Meredith was the deaf sister of Elizabeth, older by fifteen years.

"She never even mentioned you", Kurt frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, because she was sworn to secrecy.", Caiden explained, and Kurt nodded slowly. What the heck was just happening?

But there was still another question which had stayed unanswered. "So if you knew about me for a while, why are you coming _now_?"

Caiden stared at one of Kurt's framed articles, one of his masterpieces. "The thing is, dear brother, I am in deep trouble."

All Kurt could do was stare.  
Of course, he should have known that.  
His long-lost twin came to him just because he messed up.

"Are you serious?!", he hissed, crossing his arms. "I just need to come to terms with the fact that I have a twin, and you dare dropping the next bomb?"

Caiden gave him his best puppy eyes. "Please, K. You are my last hope. I don't know where else to go."

Dammit, now, Kurt felt how he slowly gave in although that was the opposite of what he wanted. He sighed deeply. "Let's sit down", he said "And tell me everything from the beginning on."

…

"You what?", Kurt asked him a few minutes later, staring at his twin.

"I eavesdropped to a conversation. They talked about murder."

Kurt played with the coffee mug in his hands, asking himself how this was supposed to be his life now.

"When? Where? Who is supposed to get killed?"

Caiden looked at the blue flower on his mug and looked up to Kurt again, cocking his head to the side. "Coffee? I told you about a planned murder and you serve me coffee? God dammit, K, don't you have something…stronger? Whiskey or Scotch, or something like that?"

Kurt pressed his lips into a thin line, suppressing the comment that it was way too early to have a drink. Instead, he got up and went to the carpet, retrieving the bottle of Scotch his stepbrother Finn gave to him last Christmas. He gave the bottle to Caiden who opened it and dumped the alcohol into his mug, taking a sip.

"You know, K, your clothing style is atrocious."

Kurt cocked one eyebrow when he looked down his own button up shirt and his Marc Jacobs pants. "Says the one with ripped jeans. I have my own column at _Vogue_ , so don't dare telling me about fashion."

He snorted when he eyed Caiden's biker jacket, his ripped jeans and his combat boots.

"Do you really want to talk about my closet?"

"No, to be honest. Where were we?" Caiden thoughtfully touched his stud, thinking. "Whatever, I will just start from the beginning. Well, four days ago, I was stuck at this club, the Lagoona Lounge where I work as a Stripper, I had no car because that bastard…but that's an entirely different story, actually, and my smallest problem..."

Kurt just gaped at him. Caiden was a…a…stripper?! He couldn't be serious, right?

"The Lag is great", Caiden went on, ignoring Kurt's staring. "Well, I just sat on my place, waiting that Pat stopped flirting with that chick from the bar so that he could drive me home, but then, I heard Jason Hernandez, the owner of the club, talk to someone else. He was talking to Rocks about Stacy Gibbs with whom he had an affair. And in the next moment, Jason tells Rocks to eliminate her."

"Eliminate?", Kurt repeated, croaking.

"He wanted him to kill her, Kurt, to get rid of her for good. My boss told Larry 'Rocks' Sanders to commit a crime. And, ermm…" Caiden cleared his throat nervously, throwing Kurt an insecure glance. "He is also the boss of my girlfriend, Bonnie Leighton."

Kurt almost chocked on his coffee. "Your _girlfriend_? Your girlfriend is working for a contract killer?"

"Bonnie is a stripper as well, K. I had no fucking idea that she and Rocks are contract Killers. God dammit, she isn't. She wasn't until now as far as I know."

Kurt wasn't listening anymore. He was just staring at his brother, stunned. "And you are coming to me with that mess? Caiden, are you nuts?! You have to be aware that these guys are going to search for you here as well."

"No, they won't." Caiden furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? I tend to get nervous if you bring contract killers to my home.", Kurt countered.

"Dammit, stop that. Hernandez and Larry Rocks don't even know that you exist."

"Really? And how about your girlfriend, Caiden? You said yourself that she works for this Rocks guy, this-pardon me if I have to repeat it – contract killer, and she has to know about it."

"Nope, actually, she doesn't."

Kurt needed to relax his tensed shoulders. "I understand", he said tightly. "A new relationship, right?"

Caiden blinked with his blue eyes, confused. "No, no, K, we are in a relationship for so long. At least three months."

_At least three months._

"And you never even told her about your twin brother? You already knew about me!"

Caiden just shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope. If we are together, we don't really talk, if you know what I am talking about, bro."

At that, Kurt needed to gasp for air. He really didn't want to talk about Caiden's sexual life. His apparently _wild_ sexual life.

Oh my, what if he ended up like Caiden one day? Kurt needed to shudder. No way, he wouldn't let that happen.

"I mean, of course we talk once in a while. I know that she has a lot of sisters, and he knows that I have a brother, or _two_ if you count that giant as well", Caiden said, snorting when he looked at the family pictures that were hanging on Kurt's wall. "We never talked about the details, though."

Kurt needed a lot of force not to grit his teeth angrily. "I still don't get it. Can you explain it to me? _Everything_?", he said, proud how calm he sounded although he was fuming.

"Alright. Bonnie saw me on the stage on my first day at the Lagoona and, well, sparks flew. I wish you could see her, brother", Caiden said dreamily. "She looks great with her dark complexion and her curls, oh, and her boobs are goa…"

"I am gay", Kurt cut him off icily, rolling his eyes. "So pardon me if I can't share your enthusiasm."

Caiden grinned widely. "I think I like you more now, bro. At least, that would explain your clothes. But hey, we will never fight over girls!"

"Will you please tell me about that woman, Stacy Gibbs?", Kurt said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Well, I thought that it had been a bad joke when I heard how Jason told Rocks how much he would pay him for that. I mean, Jason and Stacy have been inseparable all the time."

"What exactly did Hernandez say?"

"He said that Stacy was a millstone around his neck, and he would give Rocks fifteen thousand bucks if he got rid of her. And he also explained where he should bury the dead body after he was done."

"And…you thought it was a joke?", Kurt asked, incredulous.

Caiden shrugged helplessly. "Well…yes. I mean who would take that serious? Things like these only happen in the movies."

"What have you done after that?"

"I drove home."

Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands. How could Caiden overhear a conversation like that one and just drive home? He couldn't believe that he once shared a womb with that guy.

"Kurt, man, do you think I would have went home, relaxed, if I had known that they were serious?"

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Kurt put his mug down on the table in front of him. "No, of course not."

But to be honest, he had thought exactly that. Although Kurt knew him for one hour or something, he noticed that Caiden didn't seem to be the most responsible person.

"And maybe you are right. Maybe they were just bluffing."

Kurt knew how wrong that sounded. Caiden didn't travel to the other side of the continent because of an assumption.

"I also hoped so", Caiden sighed. "But I called Stacy one hundred times, but she never picked up although she is practically married to her phone. And she never returned to work either, K. Because she is fucking _dead_ , I can feel it."

Kurt leaned back on the armchair; his hands were trembling. He couldn't think clear anymore. "But why would Hernandez kill her? There has to be a motive, or else, it wouldn't be logical."

"I also thought about it, but maybe Stacy threatened him to go to Mrs. Hernandez to tell her about their affair."

"But why?", Kurt wondered. "The worst he could do to her was fire her."

"Yeah, but Stacy wanted more than dancing on pole bars. She was ambitious."

"Makes sense", Kurt agreed. "At least, we have a motive now. But if you had a wall between you and the guys talking, why do you think they know about you?"

"After their conversation, I bumped into Larry Rocks' in the hallways. I thought that they were already gone. But Rocks has forgotten to pee or something. Whatever, I just wanted to search for Pat so that he drove me home and bumped into Rocks."

Kurt groaned loudly. "If he is really not that clever, he won't be able to do the math."

"Yes, but another person will. What if he tells Hernandez about it? I will be as dead as Stacy Gibbs." Caiden looked at Kurt, serious.  
"I am not hysterical, K. I heard how Jason explained to Larry where to bury the dead body. With this kind of proof and a witness statement Jason will go to jail for years. I also called Stacy's landline phone, telling her to call me back asap. If Jason listens to those messages, I am dead meat."

Kurt sighed deeply. "You need to go to the police, Caiden."

"Yeah, well, concerning that, K…" Caiden didn't dare looking into Kurt's eyes anymore.

"Oh no." Kurt straightened up, worried. "What else? What detail did you leave out?"

"A couple of days ago, I got, erm, arrested."

"You got _what_?"

"Arrested. But it's not my fault, K. Really.", Caiden swore.

"Of course not. Let me guess: It's never your fault, right?", Kurt scoffed, crossing his arms. "It would be great if you would take on the responsibilities for your actions for once."

Caiden narrowed his eyes. "As if you have always been responsible. Stop being a hypocrite, man, that's just uncool."

"What do you expect from me? To clean up the mess _you_ made?", Kurt hissed angrily. "I don't even know you!"

Caiden got up, retrieving his phone and sitting down next to Kurt. "Let's change that, bro. Get to know selfie!"

"What the...?"

But Caiden had already pushed the camera button, and grinned when he looked at the result. He shoved his phone back into his pants and looked up again.

"Back to the topic: It really isn't my fault, that was just a big misunderstanding. Bonnie needed to leave the city and lent me her car. But actually, it wasn't hers, and suddenly, it was me who had stolen the car, just because that bastard testified against me."

"And how-?"

"Well, K, I broke the terms of my bail by leaving California, but I had no other choice after I found out that it was no joke concerning Stacy's murder. So I took every penny of my bank account and came here."

Caiden threw Kurt a pleading glance. "K, please. It's fucking serious, and I need your help."

On the streets, someone slammed the door of a car, and Kurt glanced out of the window. A young man their age was about to lock his car, maybe, he wanted to have a look at one of the apartments. Kurt turned back to his brother, sighing tiredly. "I will help you with that, but you need to go to the police."

Caiden looked slightly panicked. "Dammit, Kurt, I told you why I can't."

"You have to", Kurt instructed sternly. "If you don't turn yourself in, you not only run away from Rocks or your Bonnie, but also from the law. Believe me, you don't want that. You need someone who supports you."

"Yes I know. That's why I came to you", Caiden mumbled.

"For god's sake, Caiden, I'm a fashion journalist! I have no clue about contract killers or its legal status. You need someone who does." When Kurt looked out of the window again, he realized that the man was standing next to the car, looking up the apartment complex. He had dark and slightly curly hair and bushy eyebrows.

"But I just can't go back", Caiden said at this moment, pouting.

"There is no other way."

"But there has to be one. If I go back, no one will believe me. Hernandez is a business man with a high reputation." Caiden rubbed his forehead. "Dammit, I was so happy to have a fixed engagement at a great nightclub. I thought that it was my opportunity. You need to find another way, K. I know you can, that's why I came to you."

"What do you even expect from me? Do you think I can make your problems disappear, just like that? Do I look like a sorcerer?"

"Stop the sarcasm, I really need your help. I will be dead if I go back.", Caiden pleaded.

"Sorry, but you have no other choice. You said it yourself, it's serious." Kurt crossed his arms when Caiden craned his chin sullenly. "You need to turn yourself in!"

Caiden avoided his glance, looking out of the window instead. His eyes widened and he got up. "I need to pee." He grabbed his bag and his small suitcase and stumbled down the hallway, suddenly nervous.

Kurt buried his face in his hands. Maybe, they should talk to a lawyer before they called the cops. Would they call the cops of San Francisco or… _Hold up_.

Why did Caiden take all of his belongings to the toilet?

In the next moment, Kurt got up, sprinting to the bathroom, just to see Caiden jumping out of the window and to the garden behind the apartment complex. He ran to the window. "Caiden!"

On the other side, a loud noise could be heard. "DON'T MOVE!", another voice called out.

Kurt and Caiden exchanged panicked glances with their identic blue eyes, but then, Caiden bended down to pick up his notebook and his other belongings that fell out of the bag.

 _I'm sorry_ , he said to Kurt in sign language that aunt Meredith had taught the both of them. _I'm sorry, K._

With that, Caiden turned around and ran across the garden, leaving back his second bag and his suitcase.

"Dammit", Kurt hissed, trying to climb out of the window as well. He almost did it when the door of the bathroom suddenly flew open, banging against the wall.

"Don't even think about it!" Two hands were dragging Kurt back to the room. Kurt opened his mouth, but nothing came out. And then, he did the next thing that came to his mind: He kicked the person behind him and needed to grin faintly when he hit the shin of said person.

…

"God dammit!", Blaine exclaimed frustratedly. This day sucked.

His shin felt as if this guy pulverized his bones completely. Blaine looked out of the window, spotting the suitcase and the bag on the lawn. Well, that prove that Hummel was about to flee.

He straightened up and closed the window in front of him. "You don't make this easy for me, Mister, I have to give you that."

Blaine was beyond pissed. That guy had made him suffer, making him spend more than he could afford. He clutched the guy's wrist and wanted to drag him out of the bathroom.

"Listen", Kurt said with gritted teeth. "You are about to make a big mistake."

All Blaine could do was laugh bitterly. "How often do you think I had to listen to that sentence? Come on, we are going to take your stuff. You can tell the judge in San Francisco."

The judge? Kurt was relieved. Thank god. If he wanted to take her to the judge in California, he wasn't Rocks or Hernandez, he had to be a cop.

Not that he thought that this guy was awesome ore something, Kurt just assumed that with his dark hair and his …

Blaine dragged him to the hallway, and Kurt just let him. It wasn't that bad if he thought about it, but of course, it would have been better if Caiden stayed to turn himself in.

"Listen, you are about to make a mistake", Kurt repeated when they were about to leave his apartment and headed to the garden. That guy gripped his wrist tighter while he bended down to give Caiden's bags to him.

"You have the wrong man. I am Kurt Hummel, Caiden's twin."

Blaine straightened up slowly so that they were at eye level again. His brown-golden eyes were staring at him sneeringly. "Of course.", he said dryly.

"Please, just listen to me! I really would like to cooperate with you, but my name is Kurt Hummel. I am a journalist at Vogue, and this" he pointed at the window "is my home."

"Do I look like I am dumb, Blue?", Blaine scoffed. "The first thing I did was drive to _Vogue_. Guess what I found out. That nice lady, Isabelle Wright, told me that your twin brother flew to Paris yesterday evening."

"My flight got cancelled", Kurt said bitterly. "And my name is not Blue, it's Kurt Hummel. And of course, Mr. Hummel for you."

Blaine retrieved a driver's license from his documents. "According to that card, your name is Caiden Hummel. And he works as a stripper in the Lagoona Lounge."

"Just for your information, that doesn't stand on the driver's license." He regretted immediately that he had said that and looked down.

Great, just great.

In the next moment, Blaine grabbed Kurt by his wrist again, dragging him to the entrance of the apartment complex. "You want me to believe you? Okay, here is your chance, let's just ask one of your neighbors."

Kurt sighed a breath of relief. Everything was going to be alright; his neighbors could prove that it was just a big misunderstanding.

But of all people of the giant block, none other than Sebastian Smythe passed them. "Well, hello there, gay face", he greeted Kurt, looking down Blaine's hand that still clutched his wrist and cocking his eyebrows.

"Sir, is this man's name Caiden Hummel?", Blaine asked him, and Kurt threw Sebastian a pleading glance.

"Sebastian, please tell him the truth, okay?", Kurt pleaded. Gosh, he hated begging in front of his arch enemy.

"Caiden Hummel has been charged for theft, and he broke the terms of his bail", Blaine explained.

Sebastian's eyes widened, and he smirked. "Caiden, you bad, bad boy. I hope you rot in jail for what you have done."

Kurt gasped for air. How dared that meerkat sending him to jail directly?

"So he _is_ Caiden Hummel?", Blaine asked, just to be sure.

That bastard nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes he is. One hundred percently." He winked, and Kurt suppressed a snort. "Have a good day, _Caiden_." With that, Sebastian turned on his heel and went up the stairs.

Kurt looked after him with a mouth wide open. "You don't believe him, do you? Are you really that dumb?"

"Be quiet, Blue. You know me and I know you, so stop acting like that. Take your bag, we already wasted enough time." He gave the bag to him and took the suitcase. "I have business to do."

Did Hummel think that he was that dumb? Just because he styled his hair a bit, got rid of his piercings and put on different clothes, he couldn't fool him.

Although he really did everything to change his visual identity, but seriously. Putting on more normal clothes wasn't enough.

"Please, listen to me", Kurt tried again, trying to free himself from the grip. "Caiden is in serious trouble.

He listened to a conversation where a murder was planned. The victim disappeared without a trace, and if they really buried her where they planned it, Caiden's testimony can bring both accomplices to jail.

That means that Caiden is in serious danger."

 _Keeps on getting better and better_ , Blaine thought. He nodded to the car. "Get in", he instructed, avoiding touching that guy. Because every time he did, he felt weirdly electrified. And Blaine didn't like it at all.

Kurt didn't give in. Instead of getting in, he turned his head, glaring at Blaine. "Dammit, would you listen to me?"

"Oh, I did, Blue. You can repeat that story to the judge."

"I want to see your ID", Kurt demanded. "Now."

He flinched slightly when he saw how Anderson started scowling. Because That guy looked like he was about to kill Kurt with his bare hands right now.

"I want to see your ID", Kurt repeated, determined, ignoring the (sexually) charged up atmosphere.

"Here" Blaine growled and retrieved something from his wallet. Kurt read the ID carefully - and needed to blink.

"You are working for a bondsman?", he asked incredulously. "So you are no cop. ", he went on, slightly reproachful. "You are just a lousy bounty hunter!"

Blaine cursed loudly. "I really don't have time for these games, Blue." He dragged a reluctant Kurt into the car and also got in. "Fasten your seatbelt", he bellowed, turning on the engine.

"Let me out, Anderson!", Kurt hissed. "I'm telling you, I'm going to call Amnesty International. Or …or..."

"I told you to fasten your seatbelt, Blue. Or shall I do it for you?"

Kurt didn't want this guy to touch him again, so he quickly followed orders. "You won't get away with this."

Anderson just snorted and retrieved something from his pocket. It was a copy of Caiden's bail arrangement. "According to US-American jurisdiction, this piece of paper is enough to arrest someone."

"If I was Caiden Hummel, maybe", Kurt said with gritted teeth. "But my name is Kurt."

"God dammit, Blue, stop it or I will gag you." Of course, Blaine wouldn't, but Hummel didn't have to know.

Kurt froze. _Enough was enough. He wanted to gag him? He couldn't be serious!_

His entire life, Kurt tried to do everything right. He was a more or less reasonable person, his worst misdeed had been parking violation.

And now? He was sitting next to an idiot who was too dumb to listen to him.

That Anderson guy didn't want to listen? Good, he would pay, Kurt would make sure of that. He just needed to defer their arrival at San Francisco, at all costs. But first…

He turned to the bounty hunter, glaring. "You are a bastard", Kurt spat, not batting an eyelid. "You are making a big mistake, and you are going to pay for that, I promise."

Blaine just snorted. "Oh no. The worries that I got the wrong twin will keep me awake at night. And considering the paying part, you really need to try harder, Blue. If the day comes where I was wrong about a guy like you…"

Kurt looked up. "A guy like me? What do you mean by that?"

"A guy who earns his living by dancing practically naked on pole bars."

"Oh, other than an honorable citizen like you, I assume. No offence, but you are not the dream of my sleepless nights either. You are nothing more than a lousy, little bounty hunter that pretends he is a cop."

This seemed to be a sore point. "At least, the word truth is no foreign word to me", Blaine retorted, irritated.

"Oh, really? You wouldn't even recognize the truth if it was dancing in front of you, shouting and singing."

Blaine noticed how he stiffened against his will. "I already told you, Blue, if the day comes where I was wrong about a guy like you, I will eat a broom wholly."

"Well, get used to the thought to swallow it, Anderson", Kurt hissed icily. "Because I will serve up the truth on a silver plate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa, the first chapter!
> 
> And if you got the impression that it was inspired by 'Baby I'm Yours' by Susan Andersen, you are damn right ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I snatched my brother's laptop so I could upload the second chapter earlier than expected, yay!
> 
> When I will upload the third chapter, I have no idea, so please, be patient :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This case was already a disaster, and it just began. Blaine gritted his teeth, trying to ignore his grumpy passenger and concentrating on the street in front of him.

Why did god do this to him? Was it the punishment for what happened during his time in the army?

Before he started working as a bounty hunter, he went to the army where he worked seven years. He loved working as a military cop more than anything. But one faithful day, his partner Artie got shot although that bullet was meant to hit him instead. Since that day, Artie was paralyzed from the waist down.

Blaine had quit his service at the army when he learned that they would move the military base to Minnesota. Who would have taken care of Artie if they sent him to the other side of the continent? His friend needed someone who helped him cope with his new life.

And gosh, the feeling of guilt Blaine got whenever he watched Artie try to get a grip on his life again almost killed him, and he knew that he needed to do something about it.

After he and Artie moved into a small apartment in San Fran, he tried making their shared dream come true.

They always talked about that they would quit the army after twenty-five years and buy a lake house. When that plan had been ruined because of that freaking bullet that changed Artie's life, Blaine needed to find a way to get the money, and he needed to do it fast.

Since he went to the army right after he graduated, he never went to college, so the prospect to find a job was not that great.

He considered starting working as a cop, but firstly, he needed to attend police academy first, and secondly, he doubted that he would earn a lot of money in his first years, not enough to purchase the lake house anytime soon.

Actually, Blaine really would have loved to work as a cop, because his service at the military police had been awesome.

But this wasn't about him.

It was about how to make sure Artie got a future worth living.

Working as a bounty hunter was the best way to earn enough money within a short amount of time. It didn't matter that Blaine hated that job the longer he was forced to do it.

Blaine was so sick of dealing with dumb criminals of San Francisco, day by day. But after one and a half years, he finally reached his goal because the lake house Artie and he dreamt of was for sale now. It was located at a picturesque village near L. A. , and they spent a great time at this place whenever they went on vacation during their time at the army.

It was a paradise on earth, and they never would have thought that this house would be for sale one day.

Blaine would make sure that this house would be theirs soon. The deposit was higher than expected, but he had thirty days left to pay the rest until those people would sell the house to someone else.

Sighing quietly, Blaine glanced to the captive next to him who was looking out of the window, bored. At least, he didn't look like he would get violent, like all the other weirdos he needed to capture before.

Whenever Blaine needed to capture men, he needed to use violence in the majority of all the cases to teach them manners. Whenever he captured women, he always tried to be more gentle as long as they didn't challenge him.

This Caiden-guy was the only case where Blaine didn't use handcuffs. Not that he was special - he didn't do it because of him. It was just that they would travel across the continent, and Blaine wanted to keep a low profile.

Blaine was surprised how high this guy's bail was. Maybe, he had bad luck, and the judge couldn't stand him or something.

But that wasn't Blaine's problem. It was the opposite: The higher his bail was, the better, because Blaine would get ten percent as a bonus if he delivered him to the police department in California. But first, he needed to get that guy to San Francisco without any troubles, like this morning.

Kurt glanced at his hands on the steering wheel, feeling weirdly satisfied when he spotted the nasty scratch marks.

 _Oh dear god_. He never would have thought he would be happy having hurt someone one day.

Wait. The airport of New York was on the other side. Was he aware of that? Where did that guy even drive?

A couple of minutes later, Blaine turned to the left, parking the car at the parking of a car rental agency. Another ten minutes later, they were standing in the office of one of its employees were Blaine was arranging the formalities concerning the car's restoration. In the meantime, Kurt tried softly freeing himself from his tight grip on his wrist.

In the next moment, Blaine turned to him, glaring at him with his brown-golden eyes. "We can get over with it in two ways", he said quietly.  
"We can do this the comfortable and friendly way.  
But I can also handcuff you and drag you away publicly, and you can shout and kick as much as you want to.  
And to be honest, Blue, I don't give a damn if you make a fool out of yourself, so it's your choice."

So Kurt stopped trying to free himself from his grip. Even though he was actually fuming, he followed the bounty hunter obediently when they left one minute later and went down the street. He noticed how Blaine was slightly limping on his left leg, congratulating himself because he didn't make him this job as easy as a walk in a park.

The bruise on his shin and the scratches on his hands didn't really make this situation better for Kurt, though. He was still dragging him to…where are they actually going now?

One block later, they stopped in front of a building, and Kurt stared up the plaque on the entrance. "Trailways?", he asked, stunned. "We are driving to San Francisco by _bus_?"

Much to Kurt's surprise, Blaine was blushing a bit and avoided his glance. Because of his obvious discomfort, Kurt got something back he had lost since the moment they had met: Something like power. He looked at he bounty hunter with cocked eyebrows.

"Are you serious, Anderson? Don't big, bad bounty hunters get traveling expenses?"

For a split second, the grip around Kurt's wrist got tighter, but then, he just growled: "Really funny, Blue, I'm gonna die of laughter", before they were headed to the ticket vending machine.

Fifteen minutes later, he stuffed the tickets into the pocket of his pants and dragged Kurt to a plastic bench, putting down Caiden's suitcase. "Sit down.", he commanded.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How can I say no to such a charming invitation?" He followed orders, crossing his legs. Blaine also sat down next to him, crossing his arms and staring down the floor in front of him. After a couple of seconds, he glanced to the captive next to him. His face expression darkened.  
Something about that guy was making him feel like the mean villain in this story.

Like he was sitting, like a freaking ice queen and the world was his oyster, it was hard to believe that he earned his living by giving lap dances to strangers. What a talented actor!

How would he react if Blaine touched his leg one bit? But maybe, that was no good idea. Dammit. How was he doing that, making Blaine forget why they were here?

In order to distract himself, Blaine lifted his bag to his lap, opening the zip and putting his belongings out of it. He needed to grin.

"What are you doing?"

Blaine looked up, realizing that Kurt had turned around and looking at what he was doing. He was staring at the stack of his shaving kit, jeans, shirts and underwear that was on his lap.

"Looking what's inside my bag."

"Why? Did your wife pack it for you or something?"

Blaine laughed shortly and unhappily. "Blue, do I look like a happily married husband to you? Or someone who would get married to a woman?"

Kurt's blue eyes stayed expressionless when he looked back. "I doubt that you want to know how you look like to me, Anderson. But you seem to be intelligent enough to know what you have packed into your bag yesterday evening or this morning."

For some reason, his impertinence made Blaine smile. This guy really didn't mince matters.

"This bag had been in the trunk of my car for…I don't know for how long", he said. "I had enough time to get it before the airplane took off. I was lucky, or else, I would have been forced to buy new clothes after you got away at the SFO."

"SFO? Is this some stupid bounty hunter acronym I don't know about?"

 _Of course. As if you didn't know it._ "Alright, I'm gonna play along.", Blaine answered in an exaggeratedly patient way. "San Francisco International Airport. The airport where we departed this morning."

Dammit. So much for his good mood. Thanks for reminding him how much money he had already spent on flight tickets and bus tickets, just because of Hummel.

A ginger girl sat down next to them. "Hello!", she said. She leaned over Kurt, holding a cup of cherry juice in one hand and holding on to the bench.

"Tammy! Leave those gentlemen alone." A tired looking woman wearing cheap clothes sat down next to her daughter.

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt smiled at the girl and her mother. "It's okay.", he said to the woman and turned to the girl. "Hello, Tammy", he said friendly.

"You know what?", the girl asked. "Next week, I'm going to turn four." She grinned widely. "Mommy and I are going to Boston." She moved her hand with her cherry juice. "We are going to live with my granny. And you? Where are you going?"

After she had said the last words, the cherry juice swashed out of the cup, landing directly on Kurt's lap and therefore on his expensive pants. He yelped because of the cold feeling on his legs and jumped up.

"Oh, Tammy, look what you have done!", her mother whined. "Sorry, young man, I am so sorry." She started to pat his pants dry with a handkerchief.

At that, the girl started crying silently, and then, she started screaming ear-piercingly.

"It's okay, really. Those pants were from the last season anyway." Kurt took the handkerchief from the woman's hands, brushing off the rest of the juice.

And Blaine was surprised how calm this guy stayed. He would have expected that he belonged to those people that flipped out because of every little thing. He got up. "Come on, Blue. You can dress up at the toilet."

He grabbed Kurt by the elbow and dragged him to the next toilet they could find. At the toilet, Blaine looked around, checking if they were no ways to escape in the cabins before he gave the suitcase to Kurt. "Dress up."

Kurt followed orders, closing the door behind him and cleaning his thighs with water and toilet papers. He sighed when he looked at his damaged pants. The red juice would stay in there forever, he needed to throw them away.

So, he opened Caiden's suitcase, and his eyes widened. These clothes were just _horrible_.  
He put on all of the pants; every piece looked worse than the next.

Didn't Caiden own pants that weren't as tight as a second skin so that he couldn't move, or almost completely ripped?

He flinched when someone knocked on his door impatiently. "Open the door, Blue. You had enough time."

"I'm not your trained monkey. I will leave whenever _I_ am ready.", Kurt scoffed.

Outside, Kurt could hear him groan. "Only two more minutes, not more."

" _Do this, Blue, do that_ ", Kurt imitated him, annoyed. "That's all I needed, a lousy bounty hunter that drags me around, telling me what to do and what not." Finally, he decided on ripped jeans that didn't look like he was half naked. He put back all of the other clothes of his brother, looking around.

Why did he waste his time thinking about how he looked in Caiden's clothes instead of thinking of a way to escape?

Dammit!

Was there a window? Kurt looked around. Of course not. Okay, think.

He thought he had seen hairspray in the suitcase. Maybe he could spray a short message on the mirror, a cry for help.

Behind him, the door flew open when he had taken out the can.

"Do you have a problem?", Kurt asked Blaine's reflection, cocking his left eyebrow. "Is the other toilet out of order or something?"

He sprayed his hair exaggeratedly and looked at his own reflection. Perfect. At least, he would look fabulous if that bouty hunter carried him to California. Apart from that heinous pants, of course. "Make yourself at home."

Before Kurt could blink, Blaine had crossed the room and was standing in front of him. "Don't carry things too far, Blue."

Kurt craned his chin. "What will happen if I do? Will you transport me across this continent and put me into jail?"

A muscle on Blaine's jaw was twitching. In the next moment, he stepped back, showing that he had calmed down again. "Come on. The bus will be there anytime."

"What?" Kurt blinked.

Blaine pressed his lips into a line when he looked into his big, frightened eyes. Oh man. That guy had the wrong job. He would have been a sensation in Hollywood – without revealing 95% of his body.

He had no idea why he kept thinking about it like that.

Behind them, the door opened, and Blaine turned around. Now, he realized how close he had been to Kurt.

An elderly man looked at them, kind of annoyed. "Don't make out in the toilet", he scoffed. "There a people that want to do their business in peace."

"Come on, Blue", Blaine said, grabbing his suitcase and putting his arm around Kurt to lead him out of the toilet. "The bus will be there in a couple of minutes. Are you hungry?"

Kurt shook his head.

"We have enough time to buy a burger or something", Blaine mumbled, nodding to a fast food corner.

He flinched, not looking pleased at all.

"Okay, no burger. But I will buy some snacks anyway. You can change your mind on the way."

Blaine dragged him to a snack machine, choosing a couple of snacks and throwing them into his bag. After that, he took the captive to the station where people were already waiting, smoking and/or talking. Blaine was about to take out his own cigarettes when he remembered that he stopped smoking.

A couple of minutes later, the bus arrived, and everyone got in. Blaine led Kurt to the window place, and they sat down, putting their bags into the luggage rack.

Kurt said no single word. Or didn't pay attention to Blaine. He had turned away, looking out of the window when the bus drove off. It was like Blaine didn't exist or something.

But Blaine couldn't care less. It was better if they didn't talk to each other anyway, he was not interested in getting to know the captive better.

While the bus drove along the highway, Blaine just scowled. This guy was nothing more than a ware for him – that weird feeling Blaine got in his pit stomach when he sprayed his hair didn't matter.

Maybe, he had just been hungry – other than Blue, he would have loved to eat a burger.

 _Ware_ , Blaine repeated in his head. _He is nothing but ware._

A parcel he needed to deliver before he could make his - and Artie's - dreams come true.

* * *

Caiden was standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom of his twin. Didn't Kurt own anything that didn't scream _I'm so gay_?

Not that he didn't approve of his brother's sexuality, Kurt was practically a walking and breathing cliché, but this was kind of ridiculous.

No ripped jeans, no biker jackets, no boots, no nothing!

How could Kurt wear these boring and prissy clothes, day by day?

In the end, Caiden had decided on a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt. When he left his apartment, people would think that he was Kurt.

At least, his brother had a lot of hair products, as he had noticed when he took a look at his bathroom.

A lot of _expensive_ hair products. Caiden whistled, impressed.

But now, he needed to think about what to do next.

Caiden had recognized the bounty hunter on first sight. He had seen him firstly after he had sorted out things concerning his bail in the office of the bondsman.

Today, he had hidden behind the car of one of Kurt's neighbors until he drove away with Kurt. After that, he had sneaked back into Kurt's apartment.

When he got in, Caiden had felt sorry for Kurt because he had dragged him into this mess as well. But Kurt would find a way because he was a smart boy, of that, Caiden was sure. And as a bonus, Kurt got a free trip to San Francisco.

Suddenly, Caiden felt nervous. He didn't want Kurt near Hernandez, one of the most powerful men in California. Gosh, what was he thinking?

As powerful as he was, Hernandez could make sure that Caiden would shut his mouth for good once he set one foot into San Francisco. Or someone who looked exactly like Caiden.

To make matters worse, Caiden spotted a familiar car when he looked out of the window right now – and panicked.

_Bonnie had found him! How the hell did she find out where he was?_

Caiden's first instinct was to flee. But then, he tried to think a bit. From what he had heard from Aunt Meredith, Kurt was a smart guy, other than him. What would Kurt have done? He _had to be_ Kurt.

Of course, why not?  
He just needed to pretend that he was Kurt.

Quick, he ran to the bathroom, grimacing when he got rid of all the piercings and styled his hair like Kurt.

When he headed to the entrance door, he quickly closed the buttons of Kurt's shirt and put on the khaki blazer he had just snatched from his closet.

He took a deep breath before he opened the door and bended down to pick up the newspaper Kurt had dropped. When he heard steps, he looked up, feigning that he startled. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?", Caiden asked, imitating Kurt's squeaky voice.

Bonnie eyed him up and down. "What the fuck are you doing? I am here to get you back, babe."

"Excuse me?" Caiden congratulated himself in his mind that he sounded exactly like Kurt.

Because Bonnie frowned confusedly. "Caiden?"

"No, I am Kurt, Caiden's brother. And who are you? Hey!", he said when she went into the apartment, her high heels were clicking on the floor. What would Kurt do in this situation?

"Show me something that proves that you really are the person you pretend to be.", Bonnie demanded, flicking her curly dark brown hair.

Caiden didn't have to think twice to know how Kurt would have reacted although they had only spent one and a half hours together.

He craned his chin. "Forget it", he hissed icily. "This is my home – why do I need to prove you who I am?" He pointed at the door. "Leave. Immediately."

In the next moment, Bonnie retrieved a gun. She didn't point it at him, but that gesture was intimidating enough. "I just want to see a proof, that's all."

With his head held high although Caiden was scared shitless, he retrieved his iPhone, scrolling through his gallery. He clicked on the selfie they had taken earlier this day.

"Caiden", he explained, pointing at a beaming version of himself.

"Me." He pointed at Kurt who had crossed his arms, looking slightly annoyed.

Bonnie looked at them and stared at his twin brother's ass. "Nice."

_You dirty, dumb, false bitch._

Caiden had no other choice than to look back at her coldly. If he hadn't feared for his life, he would have killed her with his bare hands by now.

"Where is Caiden?"

"No idea. But you still didn't tell me who you are."

"Bonnie Leighton." She cleared her throat, pausing. "Caiden's girlfriend."

"Oh. Yes, I think Caiden once mentioned you." Caiden stepped back. "And what do you want at my place?" Considering that she had a gun, there had to be only one reason. _Oh, Bonnie_. "Did the two of you fight?"

"Listen, don't try to take me for a fool. I followed him all day long, I know that he has been here. So, for the last time, where is he?"

The black woman looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Or shall I help along finding the answer?" Caiden knew that she meant her gun. He shuddered.

"I have no idea where he is", he said, and realized that he had made a big mistake, because Bonnie's eyes narrowed even more. But why?

_Oh crap._

It was his voice. He had talked with his normal, slightly raspy voice without noticing.

Bonnie crossed her arms, and although Caiden was taller than her, he had a feeling that she was looking down on him. "Stop it, Caiden. I would recognize that voice anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A small part of Caiden was proud that she could tell that he was not his twin, even though he was still scared shitless.

"Kurt", he corrected her icily. "My name is Kurt."

"Stop it. You could fool me five minutes, but not anymore." Her face expression softened. "Listen, babe. I'm not here because of Hernandez or Rocks or anyone. I don't want to hurt you or something. I came to you after I got your text because I was worried about you."

Inwardly, Caiden was relieved, but he forced himself not to show her. "Of course. That's why you are threatening me with a gun."

"What, this little piece?" Bonnie looked down her weapon and put it back into her belt of her mini skirt. "I just wanted to get your attention because I thought you were your brother. Hell, I bought it after I came back from Frisco and read your text. I just got the gun because I wanted to protect you."

"I am sure I would be relieved, Ms. Leighton, if I was my brother. But I am not. For the last time, I am Kurt."

"Really?" In the next moment, Bonnie clutched his arms and pulled him closer. "Okay, let's try with a little experiment.", she suggested, leaning forward when she kissed him.

And kissed him.

And didn't stop kissing him for a while.

Until he couldn't think clear anymore. Caiden really tried to stay strong, but gosh, he fell for that woman so hard. And her kisses, they were to die for.

After she had pulled away, his knees were as soft as butter, and he couldn't stand upright anymore.

"Babe", Bonnie whispered hoarsely "I missed you. So much."

Caiden shook his head slowly, trying to come to senses again. "I got arrested! You told me that the car was yours, and I got arrested!"

"Oh, sheesh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what went wrong."

"But I do – you stole that freaking car and now, I have to pay for that!"

Bonnie shook her head. "I didn't steal it. It was just standing on the parking, babe, and I knew that Brody won't be in Frisco for a long time, so I just…borrowed it, that's all. I wanted to bring it back, but after I got that duty, I imagined how cute you would look behind the steering wheel, and I forgot that it actually wasn't mine. It really was a mistake, Caids."

"A mistake? Very funny. And what's the matter with you and this Brody-guy? When he came to the police department after I got arrested, I got a feeling that you know each other very well."

"Well…" Bonnie looked down. "That's kind of true. Brody and I, we are…old friends."

"Old friends?" Caiden snorted angrily. "Old friends?! I don't believe you, Bonnie. Gosh, I can't believe it, I can't believe that I slept with a woman who hangs with someone called Brody. What a shitty name, by the way."

"That was long ago, babe."

"I don't give a damn how long ago. You have a crappy taste. And why did this guy even act so douchey?"

His girlfriend shrugged. "Because he is jealous, baby. First, he didn't care about our breakup. But after he had seen what a great man his successor is, he started bitching around. Maybe he just needed to see you so that he realizes that you are way better than him."

Caiden snorted. "Oh, save it, Bonnie. I'm in deep trouble because of you. I need help now, not cheesy compliments."

Bonnie sighed deeply. "We will get it right, babe."

"And how? Didn't you read my text? I overheard a conversation with Hernandez and Rocks talking about murder! I can't return to San Francisco, and as far as I know, you aren't really an honorary citizen either."

Caiden looked at his girlfriend, eyes narrowed. "You are only here because you want to apologize, right?"

Bonnie nodded eagerly. "More than anything, babe." She came closer to him, softly caressing his face, and Caiden's knees gave in at the touch again.

"Okay, I will think about it", he said coolly after he head cleared his throat. "If you help me save Kurt."

His girlfriend dropped her hand. "Save Kurt from what?"

"I cannot allow that this bounty hunter kidnaps him, Bonnie, but I only could think about that he couldn't catch me. We need to save him now.", Caiden said to her after he had told her the entire story.

"Are you nuts?"

Caiden cocked his eyebrows. "Forget our reconciliation."

"What does that have to do with the other thing?", Bonnie asked, ruffling her curly head confusedly.

"You don't need to understand, but that's my condition. K wants me to take on responsibility for my actions, for what I have done. I just got into this mess because of you, Bonnie, so you better think about it. Either you help me, or you let it be."

Bonnie sighed deeply. "Okay. What's the name of this bounty hunter?"

"How am I supposed to know it?"

"What, you don't even know?" Bonnie facepalmed. "How can you expect from me to – nevermind, forget it. Let me think a bit."

Both of them went silent for a while. Caiden absentmindedly cracked his fingers, and Bonnie flinched.

"Caids, please!"

"Be quiet, I'm thinking."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. A couple of minutes later, she looked up. "Okay, what's the name of your bondsman?"

Caiden told her, and she explained: "I have to make some phonecalls."

"And…what's your plan?"

"I'm gonna call my old pal Mike Chang in San Fran. That guy has skills in computer hacking. With the name of the bondsman he can find out who the bounty hunter is in no time. If he has the name, he can search through the passenger lists of all airlines to find out what flight he and your brother have taken."

"Sounds great" Caiden retrieved the wallet from Kurt's dresser, searched through it - and beamed when he found a golden credit card.  
 _Awesome._

"Do it, I'm going to be back soon."

Bonnie stared at him with her iPhone in hand. "Where are you going, babe?"

"On a shopping spree. Just look at me, Bonnie." Caiden snorted disdainfully when he looked down his outfit. "I really need to get some manly clothes."

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he realized that his head was leaning on Blaine's shoulder, and the hunter's hand was on his thigh. His eyes flew open, and he was about to ask Blaine what the hell he was thinking when he realized that Blaine wasn't really awake either.

In the next moment, Blaine opened his eyes, and Kurt turned his head to the other side, pretending that he was still sleeping. Blaine slowly got up, took his bag and went to the toilet, probably to undress.

When he was gone, Kurt opened his eyes completely and sat up. He still felt dizzy, so he stretched his arms and legs. He looked out of the window, at green field they passed. The day before, he had been too panicked to think clear. Now, he needed a plan.

The first way would be to follow Anderson like an obedient sheep. He could act calm and polite, stick to his rules and sort things out at San Francisco. Yesterday, Kurt would have done exactly that.

But now, this option wasn't that appealing to him anymore.

Anderson turned his life upside down, just because of a couple of lousy dollars, and Kurt didn't want to make him this job easy. Obviously, the bounty hunter wanted to get over with it as fast as possible to get his bonus even though Kurt had no idea how the Trailways bus fitted into his plan.

Whatever, now he needed to concentrate on his plan. If Anderson wanted to get to California as fast as possible, he needed to do everything so that they would get to this place _as slow as possible_.

And there was only one way to accomplish that. At the prospect to act exactly like Caiden would have done it, Kurt needed to shudder.

His place in the world couldn't be further away from the explicit and rebellious environment his twin was home.

But sometimes, being polite and friendly wouldn't help him, considering what he achieved with his behavior until now. Anderson, that smug bastard, was convinced to have the right person. So Kurt didn't want to disappoint him, right?

He insisted that he was Caiden? Okay, he would get Caiden, no ifs, ands and buts.

Blaine slowly went back to his seat place. _You keep your hands off this guy_ , he told himself for the hundredth time since he left him back, sleeping, to flee to the toilet. _Did you understand, Anderson? You have a mission, and nothing can go wrong._

He didn't give in to his craving, and he wouldn't allow that it was going to be a problem for his job. Gosh, it was a long time since he slept with someone and he would change that after he was done with his job.

At least, Blue didn't notice, so he just needed to stay away from him until they were in California.

When he returned to his place, Kurt was about to open his suitcase.

"What do you even have in there?", Blaine asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"More interesting things than your weird stuff, that's for sure" Head held high, he took some of the cosmetics and went to the toilet to freshen up.

Blaine sighed deeply when he looked after him. With his ruffled hair and this malicious sparkling in his eyes, Blue looked like he just got out of the bed of a one-night stand. He wondered whether he was into guys.

What the…? Blaine slapped his forehead. _Where the hell did that thought just come from?_

At least, Blue was not that rebellious today. To be honest, Blaine was grateful for every little thing. He got up when he saw that Kurt had returned.

"How long until California?", Kurt asked him.

"Four days."

For a split second, Blaine saw something like panic in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came. "I am hungry", was all he said.

"There is going to be a break in ten minutes. Can you wait until then or do you need a snack?"

"I will wait."

It was good for Kurt that they had a couple of minutes left before he would set his plan into action. He was hungry, but his empty stomach was his smallest problem. He was feeling nervous, and the deep breaths he took didn't really help.

Ten minutes later, the bus finally arrived at its destination, the parking of a café.

"Breakfast break, guys.", the bus driver said, opening the door. "You have forty-five minutes; I will depart on time."

At the front, an elderly woman struggled to get her heavy bag into the luggage rack, the other passengers were bumping into her, cursing under their breaths.

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine halted next to the woman. "Wait, Ma'am, I'm gonna help you." He put her bag into the rack, answering the thanks of the woman with an almost shy smile.

While they entered the café and sat down at a small table, and Kurt eyed the bounty hunter without him noticing.

With his scowl and his piercing brown eyes, he looked kind of mean, but the way he acted until now didn't really contribute to the correctness of that assumption.

Who would have thought that he could smile that charmingly? It made him look nice and almost …coy.

Kurt shook his head, accepting the menu the waitress just gave to him. He really was about to lose his mind if he thought about it like that. So, he had a closer look at the menu and felt something like malicious joy when he ordered the most expensive dish, and Blaine flinched slightly.

 _You better get used to it, Anderson_ , Kurt thought. _I will hit you where it hurts the most – your precious schedule and your darned wallet._

The thought of what he was about to do made Kurt breathe fast and uncontrolled, and he forced himself to calm down a bit. He needed to wait for the right timing, and he couldn't allow that he messed it up if he acted rashly.

He looked around in the café. Every single place was occupied with people from the bus, and waiters and waitresses were practically running from table to table.

Fifteen minutes later, their food arrived, and the waitress told them to be careful with the hot plates.

Kurt barely ate anything. He was nervously picking at his food, not looking away from the bus driver.

"Goddammit, are you eating this, or do you consider it your toy?", Blaine asked, annoyed.

"I think I am not as hungry as I thought", Kurt said, hoping that he sounded calmer than he was in reality.

"Give it to me, then. You may have grown up in luxury, but where I come from, we don't throw away food."

Kurt blinked, incredulous. "Luxury? You are kidding me, right? Nobody who is sane would say that I grew up in luxury" He snorted disdainfully. "But I forgot that it was all about you."

"Yes, my requirements are really low, I get it" Blaine purposely misunderstood his insult, taking Kurt's plate and starting to eat his food as well. After a while, he gave the plate back to him. "Here, eat the rest."

"I just said that I am not hu - "

"And I just said that you should eat it. You didn't eat anything yesterday evening, and I'm not in the mood for seeing you get nauseous because of an empty stomach."

"Oh no, I don't want to inconvenience the fearless bounty hunter", Kurt scoffed, picking at the carrots of his plate. The anger worked wonders for his nervousness, and he could even eat the rest of his plate.

Ten minutes later, they were done eating, and Kurt looked over to the toilet. Time to act. He got up. "I need to go to the toilet."

"Not so fast" Blaine grabbed Caiden's bag. "Give me all of your hairsprays."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you were dumb, Blue." Blaine crossed his arms. "Give me your hairsprays."

Kurt sighed deeply and slowly followed orders.

But Blaine still eyed him, furrowing his eyebrows. "I want all of them, Blue."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt gave him three other cans. "Are you happy now?"

"I will be happy after I took my bonus from San Francisco." They both went to the toilet, and Blaine checked whether there was no escape.

There was none.

The toilet was a windowless small room with a water closet and a sink and a mirror. Kurt slammed the door in front of him, turned the key and leaned his head against the wall.

Okay, he would think of something, it couldn't be so hard, right? He just needed to put up a show until the bus driver didn't want to wait anymore.

He would do it so that Anderson couldn't stick to his dumb schedule.

 _Don't even think about how you will make a fool out of yourself_ , Kurt thought, looking at his reflection. He took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders. When he was about to turn the doorknob, someone started knocking the door repeatedly, and he flinched.

"Open this darned door, Blue. The bus will drive away soon."

Kurt stared at the doorknob and stepped back. _Of course, the solution was easier than he thought._ It wasn't necessary to act up at the café. Why couldn't he just stay inside?

"Blue! Open the door!"

"No." Kurt was proud how determined he sounded and patted his shoulder, in his mind of course.

It was silent for a while. And then…

"What did you just say?" The bounty hunter's voice sounded quiet and threatening.

"I said no. I won't come out." Kurt needed to bite back his laughter because of his little insider joke.

In the next moment, Blaine slammed the fist against the door. "Move your sorry ass out of this room, or I'm gonna kick in the door!"

"Hey", an annoyed female voice said. "What is happening here?"

"That's none of your business, Lady", Blaine growled.

"This is my café, Mister – so, it is. Especially if a costumer threatens to damage my property."

"Listen, you don't understand - "

"Ma'am?", Kurt cut him off through the closed door. "Can you send him away, please? We adopted a child" , he started improvising. Gosh, he had never been so grateful for his drama lessons he took as an extracurricular activity at NYU. "And he said he didn't want to take care of her all of a sudden. He wanted to take care of me as well, and I thought that we are going to marry. But now, he wants me to…to take her to a foster family." Kurt ended this sentence with a fake sob.

"He told me that little Annie wasn't his problem anymore, because I cheated on him with…with a meerkat guy named Sebastian!", he continued sobbing. "I would never cheat on you, Blaine, especially not with Smythe!"

"That's a freaking lie!" Blaine just couldn't believe it. Around him, people were starting to look over to what happened right now, the owner of the café looked at him as if he was some kind of monster, and the busdriver checked his watch. "He is freaking lying!"

A woman who has been in the same bus snorted disdainfully, and Blaine glared at her. "Do you have a problem?"

"We have all seen you, my friend", the woman said, crossing her arms. "You always hovered over that guy, like a shadow or something. And now, you are telling us that he is lying?"

"I don't give a damn about what you are believing or not. I did it because I work for a bondsman and he broke the terms of his bail."

Another woman laughed at him. "Not bad to earn money like that." She said, cocking her eyebrows. "You have to spend all days and nights together, right? And the body contact…but I assume that's also part of the job. You don't want him to escape while you sleep."

Another guy glanced to the door, grinning kind of lustful. "I can't hold it against you, Mister. I think I wouldn't care playing dirty games with that guy."

Blaine looked downright distressed. "What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Three minutes left, guys", the bus driver said at this moment.

Stressed out, Blaine turned around. "Okay, Blue, enough is enough. You either come out right now, or I will kick in the door, I dare you!"

"If you do that, you are going to pay that door.", the owner commented.

"Goddammit." Blaine felt the urge to hit something, but he held himself back. "Can I at least get a screwdriver? So that I can screw it open."

"No."

He wouldn't have done it within three minutes anyway. Blaine banged his forehead against the door, cursing loudly and not PG-rated.

"Let's go, guys, get into the bus.", the bus driver said right now.

"Blainey?", he heard Kurt's soft voice. "Please, don't be mad at me. Please. If you don't want to take care of that baby, you can at least let me drive home to my aunt. It's your baby as well, Blaine. Well, according to the adoption documents."

Dammit, Blue definitely won that round. He turned to the busdriver. "Let me at least take the luggage from the bus."

"Okay, man.", he nodded.

While the other passengers got in again, Blaine turned to the busdriver again. "How about our tickets?"

"Ask Candice" He pointed at the owner of the café. "She is in charge here. She will give you new tickets for the next bus."

"Which will drive when exactly?"

The bus driver snorted. "Do I look like a walking roadmap? Ask Candice." He got into the bus, annoyed, and in the next moment, the bus drove away.

The first thing Blaine saw when he reentered the café was Kurt. He was sitting at the counter, sipping on a mug while Candice was talking to him.

Three waitresses were sitting at a table next to him who were smoking and drinking coffee. Blaine wondered whether there was a chance he could get one of these cigarettes, but after the show Kurt put up, he guessed that he could as well ask them to give him a lapdance.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards Candice and forced himself not to look at Kurt, or otherwise, he could seriously hurt him. "The busdriver told me that you are in charge for the tickets."

"Hm." Candice threw him a disdainful glance. At least, she had stopped patting Kurt's back and retrieved her iPad. She typed in a few things and printed new tickets for them.

"Be a man and stand by your decisions, Mister", she hissed angrily when she gave the tickets to him.

Okay, with the passage of time, Blaine had to accept the worst insults, be it homophobic ones or comments about his usage of gel, his height or his fondness for Katy Perry. Usually, he kept his head high and didn't comment them, he swore to himself to never show those idiots how much they hurt actually.

But this accusation of a complete stranger was so unfair, and he refused to accept it. "Let's get this straight", he growled, leaning over to the owner of the café. "You don't know me, but in your opinion, I should marry Blue and raise his child."

"After everything he has said, it's your child as well, Mister."

Blaine laughed bitterly. "Right, my child." That was a good one. He really tried to stay professional – and where did he end up? He needed to let strangers insult him without even having done anything!

To hell with that.

Blue was making a big mistake if he wanted war, because he was better at this kind of games. So Blaine swallowed his anger and smiled halfheartedly.

_Let's dance, Hummel._

"Well, Miss Candice, what can I say. You are right." He put the tickets into his pockets, turned on his heel and went to the counter where Kurt was sitting.

He had eyed him from the corner of his eye and turned to Blaine when he saw that he was coming to him. Kurt needed to gulp. Blaine had to be fuming, and he didn't even know yet that the next bus would be driving in an eternity. He needed to brace himself for Anderson's reaction.

But the last thing he expected was that Blaine sat down on his lap, grabbed his head – and pressed his lips onto Kurt's.

Weirdly enough, Kurt felt like he had been electrified or something. After that feeling followed pure outrage. He heard the waitresses gasping for air, and in the next moment, Blaine pulled away, even though Kurt got a feeling that it had been kind of reluctant.

The kiss was burning on his lips like fire, and he needed to even out his breathing. Pissed, Kurt cleared his throat. "What the hell, Anders-"

"I am a bastard", Blaine mumbled, leaning over and touching a soft spot behind his ear. Kurt needed a lot of force to suppress a moan and bit his lip.

"What you said about money yesterday evening was correct", Blaine whispered and started to suck his neck. After that, he let go of Kurt again, satisfied that he made a hickey on Kurt's neck.

"I am sorry, darling", Blaine said. "I will take care of the baby, I promise. I will do whatever you want."

Kurt froze. That…that _douchebag!_ He was just using his own story against him. Wait, has it always been so hot in there?

_Oh, dammit._

"When does the next bus drive, Ms. Candice?", Blaine asked her, looking at the woman with his brown-golden eyes.

Candice needed to clear her throat twice before she could answer. "Ermm…Tomorrow, nine am."

Kurt could feel how Blaine stiffened. "Tomorrow?" His voice was dangerously quiet. "Is there no other one? Earlier?"

"Not to the south-west."

Blaine's arms gripped Kurt's waist tighter, and he almost yelped. "Is there a motel near this place?"

The waitresses almost fought to give the information to them. A few minutes later, they were about to leave, and Blaine clutched Kurt's wrist. "I'm really sorry that I can't invite you to our wedding, but you really need to visit us if you come to California. Caiden and Blai - "

" _Kurt_ ", Kurt cut him off. He frowned at the other women. "My name is Kurt. He has difficulties telling me and my brother apart."

A perfidious smile came to Blaine's lips. "Only in the dark, baby.", he said, opening the door.

It was not hard to miss that he enjoyed having the last word – not to mention the fascinated and upset glances of the waitresses after his little comment.

His smile disappeared after he had dragged Kurt across the parking, and the bounty hunter turned to him, visibly fuming.

" _Little Annie_?" Blaine grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, pissed. "You serious? How the hell did you get this idea?" He narrowed his eyes angrily. "Dammit, Blue, don't tell me that you really have a kid at home?"

Kurt craned his chin. "Of course not! Please, Anderson, don't make a fool out of yourself."

"I don't. This situation is messed up enough, I don't want to add some lover to the list that chases you or something." He snorted. "On the other side, I think I would pay to watch that spectacle."

"Of course. As if the stingiest person in the world would be ready to separate from his beloved dollars.", Kurt commented, rolling his eyes.

Blaine shook him by the shoulders. "Goddammit, you are annoying as hell!"

"I'm doing my best." In an exaggeratedly bored way, Kurt removed a dust particle from Blaine's shirt.

"Explain to me what's the matter with the baby story.", Blaine demanded.

Kurt looked at him back-stabbingly, and Blaine almost regretted having asked. "I initially wanted to tell the bus driver that you are a slave trader and want to get me out of this country for your dirty business. The baby story came to my mind when you knocked on my door repeatedly, and I decided to try it with this one. At my first plan, there would be a way to talk yourself out of this if you show them your dumb papers, but at the other story, it's not that easy."

Blaine just glared at him, and he shrugged. "It was the smartest way. And would you please let go of me now?"

Instead of doing that, Blaine clutched him tighter. "Dammit", he hissed angrily. "You are the biggest liar on earth."

Kurt shrugged, unimpressed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You are a cheap, spoiled male slut.", Blaine spat.

At that, Kurt looked at him, yawning loudly and with ostentation. "Oh dear!", he exclaimed exaggeratedly. "How am I able to ever sleep again if you have such a bad opinion about me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sparks fly. I love it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Blue, you are starting to annoy me”, Blaine hissed, scowling.

Kurt was really proud of himself right now, he noticed that he had hit Anderson’s sore spot. He shrugged, unimpressed. “So?”

“Just tell me one reason why I shouldn’t tie you up for the rest of this…trip. And if you are smart, you better hurry, because I’m about to get pretty impatient.”

At this words, Kurt’s satisfaction disappeared in thin air. The question was _who_ was about to lose his patience. Because Kurt was sick of this arrogant guy and his threats.

He craned his chin sullenly while he was standing on Blaine’s opposite on the dirty parking, the sun was burning down on their skins. For a second, Kurt was tempted to punch him right in the face. He had won the last round, and Anderson was not really happy about that, that’s why he tried intimidating Kurt.

But luckily, this second passed by quickly. Instead, Kurt decided to answer: “ I guess because we couldn’t keep a low profile anymore and people would start posing annoying questions.”

Blaine’s finger buried deeper into his arms, and Kurt feared that he was going to break it. But after a while, he let go of him again and stepped back.

“Of course”, Blaine snorted “As if you wouldn’t stick out now anyway.”

Yes! Now, the big bad bounty hunter backed down, and it kind of felt satisfying. Oh my, since when did Kurt enjoy fighting with that jerk? What had gotten into him?

Maybe it would be for the best if he shut up until Blaine calmed down a bit.

Blaine was fuming when he went down the street with Kurt, searching for the cheapest motel and checking in.

He watched Kurt open his suitcase at their room and rummaging through it. Blaine was determined to stay away from him in order to stay professional. But after he had watched him for a while, curiousity killed the cat.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Kurt didn’t even look up. “I want to take a shower and dress up.”

For a split second, Blaine saw how foam was running down Blue’s thigh, but he quickly suppressed that thought. Instead, he rushed to the bathroom, checking whether the coast was clear. Finally, he stepped aside, granting Kurt access.

“Alright, go ahead.”

“ _Oh my!_ ”, Kurt said dramatically. “There is a _window_. Aren’t you afraid that I could jump out of it?”

Blaine eyed him and snorted. “Not with those hips, Blue.”

At that, Kurt threw him a killing glance. “What the hell is wrong with my hips?”

 _Nothing, they are perfect_. But Blaine didn’t dare saying that. Instead, he looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Do you think that I’m fat?”

“Go take a shower, Caiden.”

“My name is Kurt, god dammit!”

Why the hell did Blaine even start that discussion? He ruffled his dark hair. “Go take a shower now, Blue, before I change my mind.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” Pouting, Kurt grabbed his things and turned around, slamming the door behind him. “Too fat, that beats everything...”, he muttered, sounding pissed.

After Blaine had changed into a comfortable pair of dark jeans, he slumped down on the bed, listening to the water rush of the shower and scowling to the ceiling.

It had been a big mistake to kiss him at the café – a _big, big_ mistake. Dammit, not even half an hour before the incident, he swore to himself to keep his hands off that guy. But he wasn’t strong enough. No, of course not – he wanted to beat Blue with his own weapons, and even felt smart while doing that.

But now, he realized that it was the dumbest thing he had done in years. Now, Blaine knew how he tasted: Soft and like velvet.

He could have passed on that experience, but it was too late, and Blaine really should start forgetting it. After all, he was on a mission.

He already had let down Artie. And he didn’t even think about failing for a second time, even though his friend always told him that there would be other opportunities if they couldn’t buy the lakehouse near L.A. But Blaine was aware that it would be his fault, and he wouldn’t allow to let his hormones foil his plans.

When Kurt left the bathroom, he wore tight and dark pants and a dark shirt. His hair was still a bit wet, and Blaine needed to gulp.

 _Get your act together_ , he berated himself in his mind.

“Just for your information, you were wrong. _Again._ ”, Kurt told him coldly, rummaging through his other bag. “My _shoulders_ didn’t fit through the window. My hips glided through it like butter.”

Blaine suppressed his laughter, feigning that he needed to cough. _Crap_. He should have known that this guy would try to escape, since they first met, Kurt had proven that he didn’t just twirl his thumbs.

And he just commented his physique because Blue had pissed him off. He never would have thought that Blue would actually try to escape through the window. Luckily, his spatial sense had been not that bad, or else, Hummel would be thousands of miles away by now. Sighing deeply, Blaine retrieved his weapon, starting to clean it carefully in order to distract himself.

While he did that, Kurt retrieved Caiden’s nail file and started to file his nails absentmindedly. He just couldn’t figure Anderson out, no matter how hard he tried. Since Blaine came to his life, Kurt had acted differently as he usually did. He didn’t even know himself like that. But to be honest, Kurt was sick and tired of always being reasonable, especially when he was around someone like Anderson.

Caiden seemed to be the one among the both of them who always did what he wanted, who gave a damn about what others might think about him. As if he was…free.

Okay, maybe, Kurt would never find out what it felt like to be free, but he would make sure that he would get something out of this catastrophe. He swore to himself to make this job harder for Blaine, and that was still his plan.

Sighing, Kurt thought about that he should sit in a café underneath the Eiffel tower, flirting with cute Europeans instead of this crap.

But now, he needed to make the best out of it. And concerning the fights with Anderson – well, he needed to keep him on the go. Kurt glanced to the other bed where he was sitting, watching his tanned hands cleaning his gun. This guy was way too arrogant. Not that Kurt liked fighting with him – _heaven forbid_ \- Kurt just didn’t find it smart to let Blaine get too smug.

That’s why Kurt did what he gotta do so that Anderson didn’t get stupid ideas.

 _That’s all._ Would be great if he could convince his heart as well.

When Kurt looked at his tanned hands again, with his scratches and his calluses that made them look kind of sexy, he felt weirdly …aroused.

Quickly, Kurt turned away, focusing on filing his nails again. He needed to focus on his mission: Keep an eye on Blaine and wait for the right timing to run off.

…

“Caiden didn’t show up again to the rehearsal, boss.”

Jason Hernandez turned away from the man he just had talked to. Larry Rocks was standing at the doorway, wearing an expensive looking suit and a noble button up shirt with a necklace out of rocks, granting him his nickname. Jason grabbed a cigarette from the ashtray, put it into his mouth and took a drag.

“If he doesn’t show up this evening, it will be the third time in a row. We need to search not only for one, but for two new strippers because Caiden obviously left. Sharon told me about his arrestation.”

“Yeah”, Rocks said. “I also heard about that. And I didn’t see him again since I bumped into him four days ago, in front of the changing room.”

Jason almost dropped his cigarette. “Since you what?”

“Didn’t I tell you, boss? I thought I told you.”

“No”, Jason hissed with gritted teeth. “You didn’t tell me.”

“Oh. I swear I did. Well, remember when we had that conversation on Thursday? I think I bumped into that guy five minutes after that or something. Weird, he looked like he just saw ghost or something. And he really seemed to be in a hurry.”

…

Since Blaine wanted to have some privacy when he called Artie, he left the motel room. Right now, he was standing at the motel’s backyard, phone in hand, and trying to forget the look in Kurt’s eyes when he had handcuffed him to his bed before he left.

“Anderson! Where the hell are you, dude?”, Artie asked when he picked up.

“In Pennsylvania. I’m on the way with that stripper. Right now, he is handcuffed to the bed in the motelroom because - ”

“ _Woah_ , dude. Seems like I don’t need to worry about you anymore. I didn’t know you have a kink for bondage gear and things like that, but if you like that, why not? Is he blond? I bet that he is blond.”

“No, he has brown hair, but listen-”

“Seriously?” On the other end of the line, Artie chuckled. “Does he have freckles all over his body?”

“No, his skin is so pale, I can almost see his veins.”

 _God dammit_! Mad, Blaine stared at the roses in front of him. This conversation was not going as he planned it. It was supposed to distract him, it was supposed to be not about a certain chestnut-haired stripper, or his body, or its benefits.

Blaine wondered whether there was a cigarette machine in the motel, he really needed a drag to calm down.

“He is just a job, Arts”, Blaine said shortly. “A parcel I need to deliver to San Fran. The bonus of his bond is the deposit for the lakehouse.”

For a while, it was silent. “But I think we really need to take care of your life.”, Artie broke the silence.

“Hey, what’s wrong with my life?”, Blaine protested.

“Everything.”, was Artie’s simple answer. “You are working, day in day out. You are breaking your back, for me. But that’s all. When was the last time you dated a guy? Even I have a more exciting social life than you. And the same goes with my love life, that really means something.”

“Okay, as soon as we got that house, I can search for a great husband who likes baking cakes and kids. You know, weirder things already happened.”

Again, silence.

“Wait, let me get this straight”, Artie said slowly. “So a brown-haired stripper is handcuffed to your bed, probably gay and looks hot as well, and you are waiting for some inexistent fantasy guy?” His friend sighed deeply. “Blainey, Blainey, do I need to tell you everything? Did you lose your mind? Go hit on that stripper, or better, hump him, for god’s sake! Or is he one of these violent guys? Did he kill someone?”

“No. He just stole a car.”

“And what’s your problem, then? Dude, if I was you, I would make clear that I am better than any other guy and that he needs to forget the wheelchair, unless he likes climbing.”

At that, Blaine needed to snort. “And I thought you were straight.”

Artie laughed. “I was just kidding, bro. Boobs for the win. But I’m telling you, Blainers: You need to try your luck. Doesn’t mean that you need to marry him or something. If you ask me, your imagination of a perfect man is way off. Self-baked cakes are overrated, believe me. You can find great bakeries around every corner.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

When Bonnie hung up, she pocketed her phone and went to search her boyfriend. She spotted him in Kurt’s bedroom, searching through his things. “You won’t believe what I just found out, babe.”

Caiden looked up from the dresser. “What?”

“Mike just called me back, you know, the hacker. You won’t believe where your brother and this bounty hunter are now.”

“He found them?” Caiden straightened up, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes. “Where?”

“In Pennsylvania.”

“Pennsylvania?” Caiden frowned confusedly. “What the hell are they doing in Pennsylvania?”

Bonnie grinned. “They are traveling by - you won't believe it - by bus. A Trailways bus.”

“Dammit, Bonnie. Stop joking around!”, Caiden hissed, eyes narrowed. “This is serious.”

“I am serious, babe. They really took a Trailways bus. Actually, it’s the second one – I don’t know how, but they missed the first one, or they got kicked out of it.”

“Kurt!” For a while, Caiden forgot that his bisexual mind was done with Bonnie, or with women in general, and squeezed her arm, laughing loudly.

“He tries to stop Anderson. K is a smart guy and from what I know from Aunt Meredith, he always has good ideas. He could have so much fun in life if he wasn’t obsessed with being such a bore.”

Caiden needed to grin. “I’m sure he is pissed as hell right now, and if he is pissed, people better beware.” He looked back to his girlfriend, furrowing his eyebrows. “And what now?”

Bonnie retrieved her phone, unlocking it. “What do you think? We are going to take the next flight from the airport in New York, rent a car in Philadelphia and drive after them.”

* * *

Jason Hernandez hung up, staring at his phone absentmindedly. He then took a cigarette and lighted it before he took another drag.  
Caiden had been arrested by a bounty hunter named Anderson, and they were on their way back to San Francisco where the trial because of car theft was awaiting him.

This part of the story was still making sense even though Hernandez wasn’t so happy about it. But Trailways? Why the hell was he bringing him back _by bus_?

He would never get an answer to that question, and to be honest, he couldn’t care less. If Anderson had acted like a normal person and taken the next flight, they would have arrived by now and Caiden would have been in jail. And after that, the probability of getting Caiden were practically zero percent, and Jason didn’t like it at all.

Caiden Hummel was a big question mark that needed to be erased. His business was perfect right now, and he wouldn’t allow that a dumb stripper ruined it. God knew what that douchebag would tell the judge to save his own head.

But Jason didn’t allow himself to think about that scenario. Caiden was travelling by bus across the states, so that he got millions of opportunities to get rid of him for good.

He just wished he could send another person to do that, not Rocks of all people. Larry _Rocks_ Sanders was dumber than a sack of hammers. It didn’t matter at his job as the security chef of the Lagoona, it was kind of positive even. He was loyal and listened to all of Jason’s orders without posing questions.

As soon as Rocks needed to think, he was failing miserably. A cold shiver was running down Jason’s spine when he thought about what could possibly go wrong because of Rocks’ lacking IQ.

But unfortunately, he had no other choice. At least, Rocks got rid of Stacy Gibbs without any problems. He just needed to hope that he would do the same with Caiden. But this time, Rocks needed to do that far away from Hernandez so that he didn’t have any control over this guy anymore, making Rocks rely on his own brain cells.

And that thought alone was enough to make a normal thinking person’s hair stand on end.

* * *

The following day, Kurt and Blaine entered Candice’s café for breakfast. It was pretty crowded, people were talking, and waitresses were sprinting from table to table again. Not saying anything, Kurt sat down on Blaine’s opposite, lips pressed into a thin line.

Blaine on the other side was pretending to be the _oh-so perfect_ future husband, laying his arm around Kurt’s waist and smiling constantly. Kurt elbowed him slightly, annoyed. As a warning, Blaine’s grip got tighter, so he gave up freeing himself. Instead, Kurt started stepping on his right foot with Caiden’s combat boots.

The bounty hunter flinched and leaned forward, pretending that he kissed Kurt’s ear. “If you don’t stop this right now”, he growled quietly “I have no other choice than to get violent.”

Kurt jerkily straightened up, hitting him with the shoulder in the process. At least, Blaine also leaned back, but before he did that, he softly touched Kurt’s ear with his tongue. And Kurt cursed inwardly, mad that this gesture didn’t leave him unfazed. No, at the touch, he got goosebumps all over his arms. Confused, he tried freeing himself for the last time, but Blaine pulled him closer to himself so that he couldn’t move.

“Blue, until now, I have been as tender as a little lamb. You surely don’t want that to change.”

Somehow, Kurt could keep up an indifferent facial expression. What he _wanted_ was hurt Anderson. So bad.

He wanted to scratch that scumbag’s little face, hit him, yell at him until he begged for mercy. Yup, Kurt was that pissed right now, and that really meant something, considering that he disapproved of any forms of violence.

“You are aware that this means war, Anderson?” Yesterday, Kurt forgot his situation for a while. Until Anderson handcuffed him to his bed to have a private phone call outside.

Blaine pressed his thumb on Kurt’s lip. “Oh, it’s on, Hummel. Oh, pardon me – _Mr. Hummel_ of course.” His voice was a whisper, and Kurt gritted his teeth. He was aware that people around them thought that they were whispering love declarations into each other’s ears.

Never ever had he felt so helpless when Anderson handcuffed him to the bed the evening before. This helplessness was new to him – Kurt always could find a way to solve his problems, and others’ as well, he always thought that he was a competent and dynamic kind of person.

But when Blaine handcuffed him, Kurt felt so…vulnerable. And he would never forgive him that act.

Instead of answering him back, Kurt turned away from him, crossing his arms demonstratively and looking around.

Just when he did that, he spotted a woman using sign language. Okay, two women did it, and because of the suitcase next to them, Kurt reasoned that they also waited for the next bus. His assumption turned out to be right when he watched them for a while.

With sparkling hope, Kurt started thinking of a way to use that situation. He didn’t know which woman among the two was deaf, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be the one who would take the bus because it would be easier to let her help him; communication between deaf people and hearing ones who didn’t know the sign language was hard.

“Five minutes left, guys”, the bus driver said.

Kurt tried freeing himself from Blaine’s grip again. “I need to go to the toilet.”

At that, Blaine just snorted. “Forget it. You need to wait until we are in the bus. I really don’t want to repeat that stupid game from yesterday.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Gosh, just use your brain for once, Anderson. You ruined my story because you declared in front of all people that you want to marry me and raise little Annie. It would be dumb to use the same story in front of the same audience again, right? Do you think I’m that stupid?”

Instead of answering, Blaine cocked his eyebrows, and Kurt decided to stay silent. He wouldn’t make him act like a sullen child. _Again._

“Time to get in, guys.”

Kurt and Blaine passed the two women who were using sign language and were hugging each other. “I’m going to miss you, Mandy.”, she said, not sounding used to talking.

Mandy shook her hand. “I’m going to miss you too. The next visit will be soon, I promise.”

At that, Kurt did his best to suppress a grin. _Perfect._

When they neared the door of the bus, they saw that there was a little dispute in the front. An elderly woman was assuring the busdriver that she still had the ticket before she got out of the last bus. People behind her got pretty impatient, groaning or trying to go past her.

Blaine stopped next to the woman who was fighting back her tears and desperately searching through her purse. “Take a deep breath, Ma’am”, he said softly. “Good. Your ticket can’t just disappear. Where do you put it normally?”

“Into my notebook, but it isn’t there!” She started breathing quickly again.

“Calm down, everything's alright. Would you mind if my friend took a look at your purse? Sometimes, it helps if someone else does it.”

Kurt took the purse the woman was giving to him with trembling hands.

“Try inside your jacket, Ma’am”, Blaine told her.

“I always put it into my calendar so that I can find it more easily”, the woman muttered nervously. “But when I wanted to take it out this time, it was gone…oh, _sweet cookies_!” Laughing relievedly, she retrieved her ticket from her jacket’s pocket. “There it is! Now, I remember – I wanted to put it into my purse but then, this young soldier offered me his arm to help me down the stairs, and I put it into my pocket. Thank you so much!” She took the purse from Kurt. “And thanks to you, too, young man.”

Kurt got in after Blaine. “Don’t even think” he whispered to Blaine “That I think you are nice just because of this chivalric act.”

Dammit, Kurt definitely would prefer if villains also acted like villains. He would prefer if they didn’t show their good side to elderly women.

“I never would think of that”, Blaine explained, smirking a bit. “It’s the opposite: I consider kicking the next grandma who will cross my way.”

“That sounds more like the guy I got to know” Kurt took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders. “But I guess even Lion King’s Scar had good moments.”

Blaine cocked his eyebrows, unimpressed. “Great. I knew you would find something that fits to your opinion about me.”

When the bus drove away, Kurt got up from his seat. “I need to go to the toilet”, he hissed, scowling. “After you didn’t let me at the café.”

“Yes, I remember. Leave your bag here.”

Kurt threw it at him, rolling his eyes and walking down the aisle. He spotted the woman who had talked to the deaf woman in the back. When she looked up, Kurt started making signs with his hands.

_Help me._

Surprised, the woman looked at him. _Excuse me?_

_My name is Kurt Hummel. Call the police, the man who is sitting next to me kidnapped me against my will. Please, help me._

_Yes._

Kurt sighed a breath of relief. _Thank you._

After he had returned from the toilet, Blaine eyed him up and down. “What are you planning now, Blue?”

Kurt didn’t answer, taking out the nailfile again to file his already perfect nails.

But Blaine didn’t give up that easily. “What is going on in that brain of yours, Hummel?”

At that, Kurt looked at him innocently, focusing on his nails again.

“Blue?”

Kurt turned away, looking out of the window.

“Great, now, he doesn’t talk again, right?” Blaine shrugged, leaning back. “Okay, I can live with that. It’s kind of relaxing, actually. Just this way, I can be sure that no lies will leave his mouth.”

…

The bus just passed Philadelphia when suddenly a police car with blue lights and sirens told the busdriver via megaphone to pull over.

In the next moment, the front door was opened, and a police officer got in. He talked to the driver who was looking at his clipboard.

“Amanda Watson, would you please come to the front?”

Kurt’s helper followed orders and went to the front where she was talking to the police officer for a while.

Mandy and the officer went to the back, halting next to Kurt and Blaine.

“Gentlemen, would you please come with me?”

Blaine felt his stomach sink. Dammit, not again. What did Blue think of now? And why was he successful with his plan? Forcing himself not to glare at Kurt, he asked the policeman calmly: “Is something wrong, officer?”

He bended down to get his ID out of his bag, but before he could do that, he found himself looking into a gun’s barrel.

“I want to see your hands, Sir!”

The police officer stepped back, seemingly nervous. “And now, get up slowly.”

Blaine followed orders.

“Turn around and put your hands against the rack.” The officer checked whether Blaine had any weapons, putting his gun away.

Blaine could look directly into Kurt’s eyes. He barely noticed that the other passengers were looking at him mouths wide open because he was focusing on Kurt only. If glances could kill, Kurt would have been dead by now.

But he was alive and in good health when he looked back calmly. Blaine glared at him when the police officer handcuffed him.

“Are you okay?”, the policeman asked Kurt.

Blaine suppressed a snort when Kurt started looking like a helpless two-year-old who couldn’t find his beloved pacifier.

“Yes”, he said softly. “I’m glad you are finally here.”

Blaine swore, he would have killed him immediately. Instead, he took a deep breath and turned around. Now was not the right time to flip out. “Listen”, he said to the officer “You are about to make a mistake. Let me show you my ID. I am - ”

“You can tell me about your sad CV at the precinct, my friend.” The officer dragged Blaine away, gesturing Kurt to follow them.

“Can we at least take our things?”, Blaine asked, glaring at Kurt who followed them in an exaggeratedly scared way. He showed the officer his suitcase, looking as if he just survived a natural disaster and hadn’t hoped for rescue anymore.

Blaine growled angrily when he took a grip of his bag, which was easier said than done, considering that he was handcuffed.

Oh, and of course, the officer insisted to carry Blue’s luggage because Kurt was still _oh-so shocked_.

On their way to the precinct, Blaine tried to explain the situation, but that dumb officer just wouldn’t listen, telling him to save the story for later. So Blaine gritted his teeth, staring out of the window instead.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Blaine had calmed down a bit. He followed the officer to his office, demanding to talk to a higher-ranking officer. To his surprise, the young policeman followed orders and went to search him.

After he was gone, Blaine turned to Kurt who smiled at him smugly. “I don’t know how you have done it, Blue, but- ”

“No talking!”, another officer who was sitting at his desk bellowed, and Blaine turned away again. He always thought that he had a grip on himself, but right now, he would have loved to wring his goddamned neck. He had never met a more manipulative scumbag before. That guy could even convince pacifists to get violent.

When the young policeman returned, another man with grey hair was following him. His stern glance and his posture were radiating powerfulness.

“I am Major Cramers”, he explained shortly. “Let’s just jump right to the case.”

“Oh, Major”, Kurt exclaimed quickly before Blaine could even open his mouth. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am to be here. This _man_ ” – his pronunciation almost sounded like _monster_ “ – kidnapped me from my apartment in New York-”

“No, Sir”, Blaine cut him off. “ According to American law, I- ”

“And he _harassed_ me- ”

Blaine turned around, staring at Kurt. “ _What_?”

“He touched me in front of everyone else, telling people that we are going to marry-”

Right now, Blaine couldn’t believe what that son of a bitch was saying. “Enough! He is perverting the fac-”

“And I don’t know how to say it, Major” Kurt just continued talking. “The worst is that he handcuffed me to my bed last night, at a motelroom. I just couldn’t do anything when he…gosh, when he…” He gulped a couple of times as if he was too upset to continue talking.

Livid, Blaine jumped up. “Do you want to say that I _raped_ you?!”

That was not true, goddammit! Yes, he handcuffed him, but just because he wanted to talk to Artie while he was not in the room. When he returned, he had freed Kurt immediately, but he could tell that Blue was beyond pissed.

Unbelievable how many dirty lies left Blue’s mouth every second that passed. Not thinking clear anymore, Blaine wanted to make him shut up. He would silence Hummel and if it was the last thing he-

Strong hands were pushing him back to his seat. Blaine needed to blink so that he saw clear again.

“Attacking an innocent and defenseless person is no good act, son”, Major Cramers said calmly.

“Defenseless?” Blaine needed to laugh at that. “Throw him into a pool with sharks and they will all bow out of politeness. He is as defenseless as a giant barracuda.” Still breathing quickly, Blaine looked over to the young policeman who was still pointing at him with his gun since he wanted to lunge at Kurt.

“Goddammit, stop pointing at me with that thing”, he growled angrily. “If you had given me the chance to explain everything, we could have passed on that circus.”

“Just for the record, young man”, the major said to Kurt without looking away from Blaine. “Do you accuse him of having raped you?”

“No, of course not”, Kurt answered in a tone that sounded as if he didn’t get why the major assumed that theory. “I just said that he handcuffed me to my bed and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

He looked into Major Cramers’ eyes, looking downcast. “But you saw it yourself how fast he flips out, Major.”

“Yes”, the major agreed dryly “And I am sure that it had nothing to do with how you presented the story with the handcuffs.”

“That’s no story, Sir, that’s the truth! And it’s the most mortifying thing that happened to me in my entire life.” Kurt looked straight into the officer’s eyes. “And everything else that is worse is also thanks to that man.”

Major Cramers didn’t know what to think about Kurt. In all those years he had worked with people like him, he always knew whether someone was manipulative or not. This guy used the feelings of his alleged kidnapper for his advantage. An interesting case.

Blaine pushed his anger back and took a deep breath. He looked the major straight in the eyes, ignoring all the other people. “Please”, he said calmly “I just try to do my job. In my pocket you can find my wallet with all the relevant documents and the permission to own a weapon. Oh, and the bail arrangement for the oh-so humiliated Mr. Hummel.”

“Do you want to tell me that you are a bounty hunter?”, the major asked while he took out the wallet.

“Yes, Sir, that’s right.”

After the major had looked at the documents, he looked back to the young police officer again. “Did he try to tell you about it before you brought him here?”

The young man looked to the papers, and his face expression showed Blaine that he didn’t feel good anymore. However, his respect for the officer rose when he nodded instead of trying to talk himself out of this. “Yes, Sir. But I didn’t allow him to talk.”

The major pointed at Blaine. “Take the handcuffs off him.”, he commanded. “Immediately.” He then looked at the young officer sternly. “You owe me an explanation for your acting, Crawford.”

But Blaine didn’t think that the officer was to blame for all this mess. “The reason is that Mr. Hummel is an exceptionally gifted actor, a manipulator and also a pathological liar.”, he explained calmly before Crawford could say anything. “I really doubt that a true word ever left his mouth. At least not since I hindered him to flee in New York, that’s for sure.”

“That’s intolerable!”, Kurt said angrily. “A defamation!”

“Oh, I have to give you that, Blue, you are freaking good at this.”, Blaine answered, not looking at him. Instead, he looked back to the Major. “He was so convincing that he made us get kicked out of the bus for the second time.” He turned his chair to eye Kurt. Although he was still pissed as hell, he didn’t have the urge to strangle him anymore or something.

“Just because I’m curious, how the hell could you make someone call the police?”

Kurt looked back coolly but didn’t answer. It was Major Cramers who did. “We got a call from a woman named Amanda Watson. She told us that someone told her in sign language that he had been in a Trailways bus Nr. 294 against his will.”

“But that’s the truth”, Kurt said calmly.

Suddenly, Blaine felt faint. Sign language? Since when did he know the sign language? “When?”, he asked, glaring at Blue again. “While you were at the toilet?”

“Again, Kurt ignored him, turning to Major Cramers again. “My name is Kurt Hummel”, he explained, telling him that he was a fashion journalist and the twin brother of Caiden Hummel.

Annoyed, Blaine groaned. “Oh man, it’s the same story all over again.” But to be honest, he wasn’t so sure anymore whether he got the right twin. Because seriously, which stripper could be able to use the sign language?

“Where did you learn this language?”, the major wanted to know. “At college?”

For the first time since they left the bus, Kurt seemed to be insecure and kind of nervous. “No, Sir. I knew how to use the sign language before I went to college. My aunt was deaf and taught me.”

Yes! The insecurity left Blaine’s body when he realized that he hadn’t been wrong. “Mr. Hummel really has a twin who is a fashion journalist, Major. I went to his workplace, and his boss told me that Kurt Hummel is in Europe now.”

Kurt opened his mouth to explain that his flight got cancelled, but closed it again. As if they would have believed him after Blaine had told them about his attempted flight from the bathroom window.

After three hours at the precinct, the officer made sure that they got new tickets and Officer Crawford brought them to a cheap motel, acting aloof towards Kurt.

While Blaine dragged Kurt to the check in of the motel, he realized how wrong it was not to tell them about his cancelled flight to Paris. It would have only taken one click to check Kurt’s theory, but his desperation had driven Kurt not to open his mouth again.

Blaine brought them to the motel room, throwing their luggage onto the bed. He was more than pissed, and a part of his brain wanted to handcuff Hummel to his bed again so that he could take a short walk until he had calmed down. Instead, he couldn’t help but look at Blue with a malicious smile. And he couldn’t help but to pour more salt into the wound as well.

“You thought that I also had some information about your deaf aunt as well, right, Blue? Oh, justice is great, isn’t it?”

He amicably patted Kurt’s shoulder “That was the only piece of information I didn’t have.” He leaned over to Blue until only a few inches were separating them, saying with false sympathy: “Oh, Blue, it really has to be frustrating if your lies make themselves independent and catch up with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The bus Kurt and Blaine were supposed to take just parked at the parking of a small diner. On the other side of the parking, Caiden leaned over the steering wheel of their rented car. “Come on, come on, come on”, he mumbled impatiently when all the passengers left the bus. He was staring at the bus, praying to god that his brother showed up, but he just didn’t, even after the last passenger had left the vehicle.

“Why the hell isn’t he in that bus?” Confused, Caiden turned to Bonnie, his voice got louder and more desperate. “Where is he, Bonnie? Dammit, where is he? He isn’t in the bus!”

“I don’t know, babe”, Bonnie said softly. “After everything Mike said, he and this bounty hunter must be in that bus.” She reached out for Caiden’s cheek, but he turned away again, just like all the times in the past days. Frustrated, Bonnie stared at the window next to her. “What the hell am I even doing here?”, she asked, irritated.

Caiden threw her a sharp glance. “As far as I know, you told me that you want to reconcile with me and help me, _darling_.”

“Really? Well, I didn’t notice any signs of reconciliation. Maybe, I’m just wasting my time with that bullshit.”

She could totally pass on that bullshit. Totally. Caiden didn’t have to think that he was the only guy on earth. To hell with that, she was a black, independent woman, there were a lot of guys – guys who were crazy about her.

Caiden was not– well, not _anymore._ He was glaring daggers at her right now. “No one forced you to come with me”, he said coolly. “If you don’t want to come anymore, just say it, and I will drive you back to the airport of Philly.”

“If you continue talking like this, Caiden, I will do exactly that.” She really should do that. If she was smart, she would leave as long as she could, leaving that moody guy alone instead of continuing that crazy chase after his brother.

Goddammit, only her pride made her follow Caiden. Okay, not only her pride, she was worried about him as well, but it had mainly been her pride.

Bonnie knew how to handle guys, that’s why she could always break up with her exes and stay friends with them. After that catastrophe with the stolen (no, _borrowed_ ) car, Bonnie knew that Caiden had to be beyond pissed, so she just wanted him to forgive her, that was all.

That was the only reasonable explanation why she was ready to follow him across the continent. But whatever, maybe she could pass on their friendship or relationship and leave, get back to her real life.

Caiden nudged her. “Don’t just sit here”, he said. “What are we going to do now?”

“I will try to call Mike again”, Bonnie suggested. When she retrieved her phone and did so, she grimaced. “Mike doesn’t pick up.”

“Bonnie!”

Frustrated, Bonnie turned to him again. “What do you expect from me, Caids? He doesn’t pick up; I can’t change that.”

For a while Caiden glared at her, but then, he blinked, suddenly calm. “I know. I am sorry. But I really do worry about Kurt, and I am mad at myself because I am responsible for that mess and I don’t know how to fix it.”

Bonnie didn’t know what she shall think about that movement her heart made at these words. “We will find a way”, she heard herself say. That almost sounded like a promise, and she quickly closed her mouth. _Shut the hell up, Leighton_. She reached out for his cheek, feeling grateful when Caiden let her touch him this time. “Are you hungry, babe?”

Downcast, Caiden shook his head.

“You didn’t really sleep that much”, she said softly, irritatedly asking herself in her mind when exactly she became his nanny. “Why don’t we search for a motel where we make a plan or something?”

“If you want to.” Caiden shrugged indifferently.

“Just think about it”, Bonnie said, stroking his cheek “You told me yourself that Kurt is a careful guy.”

Caiden turned to her, cocking his head to the side. “That’s true, according to Aunt Meredith”, he answered. “Of course, he can also be imaginative, but otherwise, he really is careful.” A weak smile appeared on his face, and Bonnie needed to do everything not to lean over and hug him.

“Great, so we don’t really need to worry.”

“No, we don’t”, Caiden said, shaking his head. “Okay, let’s search for something to sleep.”, he suggested, now more confident. “I think I need a shower. You are right, nothing will happen to Kurt. He is the most careful person in the world.”

* * *

Kurt looked at Blaine who just threw him a sneering glance. He was aware that he better should leave Anderson alone until he had calmed down, he could see that Blaine was still pissed even though he was really good at hiding his anger.

But instead of listening to his head, Kurt raised his hands and pushed the bounty hunter away from him. “I’m tired of you always calling me a liar”, he scoffed, sounding bitchier than he wanted it to. “You know, Anderson, in my opinion, you really should stop using that word that often after you have learned yourself how it is to be treated like a pathological liar.”

A muscle on Blaine’s jaw started twitching dangerously. “But the thing is that you _really_ are a liar. I just had bad luck and needed to pay because you always think of something new, again and again.”

“Stop it!” Kurt crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. “Just tell me one word I said today that isn’t true.”

“That you are called Kurt Hummel, for instance”, Blaine growled.

At that, Kurt craned his chin, glaring. “Because that really is my name”, he said icily.

Blaine’s nostrils were flared, his amber eyes were glaring daggers at him. But for some reason, Kurt wanted to provoke Anderson even more until he lost control. He had liked what had happened back then at the precinct – no, Kurt literally _enjoyed_ it.

Since Anderson came to his life, Kurt wasn’t allowed to decide for himself anymore, that’s why it was satisfying to see that the same had happened to that dumb bounty hunter as well. It felt great how Blaine had lost his power all at once – even though it only lasted for a short amount of time.

“Goddammit!” Blaine’s hot breath met Kurt’s face when he cursed. “Do you know what I think, Blue? I think that you enjoy trying out how many guys you can turn on. Like this police officer at the precinct!”

Kurt gasped, indignant. “Look who’s talking! Only because you cannot keep your hands to yourself and always think about dirty things, that doesn’t mean that everyone is as sex obsessed as you are!”

“I don’t share that opinion. Whenever it gets serious, you leave, but without a doubt, you enjoy turning on clueless police officers. I just need to look at how you earn your living to know that.”

“Writing articles about fashion?”

“Wearing thongs and dancing on polebars. I got the impression that you love shaking your half naked butt in front of desperate guys!”

Again, Kurt gasped for air.

“Maybe you should start thinking about your habit of turning on guys. They don’t like it if you make them drool first, just to drop them like a hot potato. They don't want a relationship with guys like you-”

“Nooo” Kurt craned his chin even higher. “Don’t say that, Anderson. You won’t pervert the facts just because you are a wannabe cop that doesn’t approve of people who feel at ease in their bodies and are not afraid to show big parts of it to the world.”

Blaine quirked his eyebrows. “People like _you_ , Blue?” He eyed the alleged stripper up and down, grinning. “People with good looking hips? And a nice butt?”

“You are such a disgusting jerk!”, Kurt hissed, his face had reddened with anger.

“But-”

“Save your bad excuses! In reality, you have fantasies about male strippers who are dancing with nothing but G-strings and feather boas, but on the outside, you pretend that you are hating that. Just because you are an uptight, prude a-”

Again, one of Blaine’s brows were quirked up. “Your arguments are perfectly making sense. You need to decide, Blue – am I a sex-obsessed pervert or an uptight bore?”

How dared Anderson making fun of him? Kurt stared at Blaine’s quirked eyebrow, not missing the sparkling in his eyes which meant that Anderson was about to get pissed as well now.

“You are both!”, he decided to hiss with red cheeks. Why was his heart beating so fast all of a sudden? “You are an uptight, sex-obsessed hypocrite that doesn’t know what to do with a willing guy – if you will ever find one.”

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the arms, pulling him closer. Aggressiveness was written all over his face when his face came closer to Kurt’s. “Even if you don’t believe me”, Blaine said with gritted teeth “Guys do actually like me.”

At that, Kurt shrugged, looking over to the bounty hunter’s narrowed eyes. “No kidding!”, he scoffed, but his heart was racing. He knew he should let it be now, but he had lost control over the words that came out of his mouth. “Well, I didn’t notice that much about it, Anderson. In reality, you are hanging out at cheap striptease bars, looking after the strippers with drool running down your mouth, just to keep a straight face when you criticize the moral of male stripper the next day. Young men who undress themselves to earn a liv-”

Blaine pressed his mouth onto Kurt’s just to make him shut up – that’s what he kept on telling himself as long as he could think clearly. But now, he was pressing Blue against the wall – dammit, he was kissing him like a starving person who just got led to a fully set table.

And Kurt reciprocated the kiss.

Blaine moaned when the other guy’s lips opened fully. Blue tasted hot and sweet and gosh, he wanted more. He felt how Kurt’s arms were gripping his neck and pulling him closer. Blaine buried his hands deep into Kurt’s hair, relishing the scent of fresh shampoo. And then, he softly pulled away, looking into Blue’s eyes who looked back, craving for more, just to crash his lips onto Kurt’s again.

This time, the kiss was more demanding. Blaine didn’t want that to stop. He wanted more of it, more and more.

After some time, the both of them stumbled to the bed, still kissing, and continued making out on the warm blanket. Kurt moaned quietly and gripped Blaine’s head, seemingly afraid that he would pull away for some reason.

"Blaine", he moaned quietly "You feel so good..."

A couple of minutes later, neither of them had pants on anymore.

“Put my shirt off, Caiden”, Blaine said roughly between the kisses. “Please, put it off. I want…”

 _Caiden??_ Kurt blinked, confused. His mind was still foggy, that’s why it took him some time to fully understand what Blaine just said.

“Kurt”, he whispered hoarsely. “I’m Kurt.” _Please say it, Blaine. Only one single time._

Blaine froze and lifted his head. His lips were swollen from all the kissing. “Dammit, Caiden”, he said, slightly pissed. “Let it be. Can’t you just stop lying, only now?”

The feelings Kurt got from the making out session just felt left his body, and coldness stayed behind. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

At that, Blaine could just shake his head. He had never met someone this stubborn before. “I can make you beg for it, Blue, and you won’t care how I call you. “  
He was pissed. Pissed and irritated because Blue was turning him on, more than someone had ever before.

And he knew exactly that Kurt felt the same way, according to his glances. But he still didn't give in.

“My name is Kurt” His voice still sounded hoarse, and Kurt cleared his throat. “Say it” It sounded like a mix of pleading and command. “Call me Kurt one time, Blaine. Please. Only one time, and I will give you everything - _do everything_ \- whatever you want.”

Seductive pictures were in front of Blaine’s eyes, the temptation was killing him. And he just needed to say the name of his twinbrother.  
He just needed to say it so that he could fully undress Blue, and every wish of his would be satisfied.

Blaine should give a damn if Blue wanted to continue playing those games, as long as he got everything he wanted from the first moment they had met.

When Blaine was about to give in, he cursed loudly, taking a deep breath and getting up. “Put your pants back on”, he ordered coldy. He turned away from Blue, cursing himself and his moral concept in his mind.

* * *

“Hey, Boss, it’s me”, Rocks said to his boss when he called him on the phone. “I’m at Sadmont, West Virginia, like you have told me.”

“ _Fairmont_ ”, Jason corrected him.

Rocks shrugged, forgetting that his boss couldn’t see him over the phone. “Whatever. That’s one of the ugliest hicktowns I have seen in my entire life.” He snorted disdainfully. “I hate this town. I wanna go back home to Frisco.”

Hernandez ignored his whining. “Did you already find Caiden?”

“Errm, no. Only one bus passed this place, and he hasn’t been in there.” He played with the handkerchief in his hands, shaking his head. “It’s kind of dirty here.”, he whined. “I hate this place.”

“Stay focused”, Hernandez bellowed on the other end of the line. “Did you already make a plan in case Caiden arrives?”

“Yes, yes I did. There is a cold warehouse behind the motel where I will bring the bounty hunter while I will get Caiden out of the city. After that, I can calmly search for a nice spot where to bury Caiden’s dead body.” He frowned, slightly displeased. “Are you sure that I have to off him, boss? Isn’t it enough if I scare the crap out of him? I always kind of liked that guy, no homo, if you get what I mea-”

“I explained it to you a couple of times”, Jason cut him off sharply, about to lose his temper. “I will tell you again, and you better listen because I won’t repeat it, capish?!”

Rocks nodded obediently.

“Larry, did you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Slowly, Hernandez continued talking so that even a four-year-old would understand it. “Caiden knows that I gave you money so that you take care of Stacy. That means that we are in deep shit, really deep. The only thing that can save us is if Caiden doesn’t testify in front of the judge.”

“Oh, but he would never do that.”

“Are you sure? For one hundred percent?”

Larry Rocks frowned, thinking about the question. After a while, he shook his head slowly. “Nope.”, he said because his boss was always right; he was a smart man.

“That’s what I thought. I knew that you are too intelligent for that.”

Rocks beamed proudly.

“Okay, let me tell you something”, Hernandez ordered sternly. “You are doing that job, and after that, you will get home as fast as possible.”

“Home to the paradise”, Rocks muttered, lost in thoughts. “I cannot wait.”

“Yes. You just need to do that small mission with Caiden. After that, I will pay you the first flight back to San Fran.”

Rocks was smiling to himself when he imagined how it would be. _Home_. The bright blue sky, the even bluer sea, palms and the colorful houses.

Hot Latina girls with black hair and pearly white teeth, people who knew how to dress. The prospect of returning to his sweet home motivated him even more.

“Alright, boss”, he said to Jason. “You can already book the flight. The job is done in no time.”

…

Jason Hernandez ended the call, leaning back on his chair. “Done in no time”, he muttered. If he thought about how Rocks was all by himself without anyone who kept an eye on him, or worse – god forbid – about how he was overestimating himself, he got goosebumps.

_Done in no time._

These words stayed in his head like a threat.

 _Done in no time, of course._ Hopefully, Larry Rocks was right.

Or else, they would be in even deeper shit than they already were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

While Caiden was driving the rented car along the highway, he glanced over to Bonnie next to him, cursing himself because of their _no-sex-before-they-found-Kurt_ rule. Why did they make this rule again?

Dammit, he needed to concentrate, he just couldn’t break this rule because of his needs. He just needed to make _her_ break the rule. This way, Caiden would get what he wanted without being responsible for something awkward.

Yes, guys were notorious for thinking with a certain body part only, but women were not that innocent either. In the past years, Caiden had learned how to make women as well as men beg on their knees to do it with him, and he just needed to use one or two of his methods on Bonnie.

After that, she wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to search for the next bed where she could give it to him.

While thinking about that, Caiden felt how his body heated up.

But on the other side, Caiden never liked guys who would always get what they wanted by playing dirty.

“What?”, Bonnie suddenly hissed, and Caiden flinched.

“What…what do you mean, Bonnie?”, he asked, looking at the road in front of him again.

“Why did you just stare at me?”

“Oh, did I? I didn’t notice.”

Bonnie eyed him for a while, disbelieving. “So?”

“So what?”, Caiden blinked, confused.

“Why did you stare at me?”, Bonnie repeated.

“I just told you I did it unintentionally. I just thought about you and other guys.”

Bonnie looked at him in a cautious way. “About me and other guys”, she said, trying to sound calm. “Did you…erm…think about a certain guy?”

At that, Caiden shook his head. “No, I didn’t. I just thought about how you are acting towards guys.”

“And?”

Caiden smiled at her because obviously, she was expecting a reproach or something. Why was she always so skeptical?

“Polite”, he said calmly. “Graceful. Considerate.”

Bonnie’s mouth opened slightly.

“Oh, I can’t believe it, Bonnie Leighton, you are blushing!”

“Nonsense.” She shook her head quickly, trying to hide her blush.

“You are right”, Caiden suddenly said, narrowing his eyes. “Remember when you threatened me with a freaking gun?”

“But I never would have used it!”, she protested, lifting her hands defensively. “I just wanted to make you talk when I thought you were your brother.”

“Speaking of which”, Caiden growled “What were you thinking when you looked at Kurt’s – no, _my_ butt?”

“What?”

“Stop playing dumb, Bon. When I tried to prove that I am K, you stared at my butt, and we both know that you thought it was Kurt’s. And you even said _nice_.” Caiden spelled it with the exact same salacious tone as Bonnie had back then.

“You are jealous because of a little complime…?”

“Who is jealous now?”, Caiden spat.

“I thought so” Bonnie grinned widely. “But it really is nice. Really nice. I just told him – you – the truth.”

“You flirted with him!”

“If I flirted with someone, babe – and it doesn’t mean that I did – I flirted with _you_.”

Caiden cocked his eyebrows, unimpressed. “Of course not, Bonnie. Too bad that you didn’t know back then that it’s me. You thought that I left, and you didn’t even wait until the door closed behind us before you started hitting on my brother.”

“I didn’t hit on him! I just complimented his – dammit, your – ass!” Bonnie rubbed her forehead. “Yours, his, mine- gosh, my head starts spinning with these words. It was nice, and I said it. So please, just shoot me because of that. I thought guys wanted to hear that.”

Caiden snorted. “Obviously, you don’t know much about guys. Yes, some of them like that. Okay, most of them definitely do. But if I was Kurt, you wouldn’t sit next to me now.”

“What, he doesn’t like compliments?”, Bonnie wondered.

“I doubt that he would be ecstatic if a stranger came to his home and stared at his butt, even if you were a sexy guy.”

His girlfriend grinned. “And what would he have done to me if was a sexy guy? Jump at me? Sounds as if you have more in common than I thought.”

“You and your dirty mind. I think you wish that he would have jumped at you but forget it! Even if you were a sexy guy, he would have bitten your head off like a mad tiger.”

Bonnie looked at him with cocked eyebrows. “Well, I guess I’m lucky that you were at his home, and not Kurt. Twins as different as day and night, and I got the sunnier one of them.”

Oh no, right now, Caiden didn’t know what to say. He took a deep breath to hide his blush. “What is that city called again where Kurt and that bounty hunter are going to, according to Mike?”, he asked to change the topic.

“Fairmont. And did you already think about what we will do if we meet them, babe?”

Caiden stared at her. “Of course. Save him.”

“Okay. And how?”

He blinked.

“It isn’t enough if we find them, Caids. The bounty hunter is with him, and he wants to bring him to San Fran. I’m sure he won’t let your brother go that easily. That guy has to be armed to the teeth.”

“But you also have a gun.”

“Yes, but he _wants_ to use his.”

Relaxing his shoulders, Caiden tried to think of something. “We are going to surprise him, easy as that.”

“Okay, let’s say we can surprise him. If he sees you, he will know immediately that he has the wrong twin. And do you really think he will give up, just like that? We are talking about a man that earns his living by hunting down people, and he won’t make it easy for us.”

“Alright, then we are just going to tie him up and leave before he can free himself. I don’t know it myself, Bonnie!”, Caiden groaned frustratedly. “K is so much smarter than me and-”

Bonnie gripped his thigh and squeezed it, burying her nails into his leg. “Can you please stop it now?”, she hissed.

“Stop what? Bonnie, that hurts!”

“Stop pretending that you are dumb”, she said, annoyed, but put away her hand. She threw him an angry glance. “Just because you didn’t attend a fancy college like your oh-so-perfect brother, that doesn’t mean that you are not as smart as he is.”

“But I ain’t.” Bonnie glared at him, but Caiden reached out for her thigh and caressed it softly. “That’s the truth, Bonnie. I don’t want to say that I’m stupid, but Kurt has more brains, he can think faster than I can.”

“Maybe that’s because you don’t use it that often” Bonnie said softly.

“What?”

“Well, it’s the same with your muscles – if you don’t train them, they will get weaker. You never had to think of something because someone else always did. But if we want to do this, babe, we need a plan. A good one. We will either think of one, or we will let it be.”

Caiden needed to rely on his own head? The prospect alone made him shudder. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, saying: “Okay. Let’s do it.”

Bonnie next to him groaned. “Dammit! I feared that you would say that.”

…

A couple of hours later, Bonnie and Caiden were standing in front of a barbershop in Fairmont. They had spotted Kurt and the bounty hunter getting out of the bus earlier this day, and now, they were having a lunch break at a diner.

While Caiden got a new haircut at the barbershop, Bonnie would set their plan into action. After all, it was too risky if Caiden would enter the diner.

“Now show me what ‘Caiden sends me’ means in sign language.”

Bonnie followed orders, making the signs with her hands, just like Caiden had taught her.

“Good. Now show me ‘Let’s meet at the men’s toilet.”

When Bonnie also did these signs without a mistake, she grinned widely. “Great, right?”

“I think you are ready to go now. I just wish I could do more” Caiden sighed deeply, but Bonnie grabbed his hands.

“I will do anything to free your brother. For you, Caids”, Bonnie said, looking him deep in the eyes.” Which meant that she had completely lost her mind now, but so be it, she thought.

Caiden looked at her, his face expression softened. “I know, Bon.” He leaned over to her, kissing her softly. “Thanks. That means the world to me.” He opened the door of the barber shop slowly. “Good luck”, Caiden said, reluctantly entering and watching his girlfriend walk towards the diner.

* * *

“How can you eat all of this now that it’s burning hot outside?”, Kurt asked. He tried not to stare at the bounty hunter’s plate full of French fries, grilled chicken, vegetables and bread and looked at his own salad bowl instead. For the first time, he didn’t choose the most expensive dish on the menu. “Are you sure that the chicken is okay? It looks weird to me.”

Blaine needed to agree, but he bit into a larger piece of it anyway. “That’s just because of the hot temperatures”, he told Kurt. When they entered, the waitress had explained that there had been a blackout for a while. But the air conditioner still didn’t quite work, that’s why it was so hot inside the diner. “Blue, are you worrying about me or something?”

At that, Kurt needed to snort. “Oh, come on. I just don’t want you to puke into my seat at the bus just because of your food poisoning.”

Blaine grimaced and pushed the plate away from him. “What a delicious imagination.” While he watched out for the waitress, Kurt looked around – and noticed a woman looking at his direction. She was black and looked beautiful with her black hair which had light brown highlights. Kurt straightened up on his chair. Maybe, there was another opportunity to get kicked out of the bus today. He would do anything, even if it meant that he needed to flirt with women, and that really meant something.

Yup, he was that desperate right now.

But Kurt’s heart skipped a beat when that woman suddenly started making signs with her hands, forming the name of his twinbrother. Caiden? Caiden sent her? He nodded slightly, and the woman continued.

_Let’s meet at the…_

Suddenly, a weirdly dressed man, probably her boyfriend, stepped to her and dragged her away quickly. The woman protested but was ignored when they left the diner.

 _Hey!_ Outraged, Kurt leaned forward. _You can’t just leave! Where shall I meet you, god dammit?_

Blaine threw him a confused glance. “What’s up with you all of a sudden?” Skeptical, he looked around but couldn’t find anything suspicious.

 _You want to know what’s up with me?_ , Kurt thought peevishly, leaning back on his chair again. _I have a small communication problem. What else?_ Frustrated, he looked around in the diner, resisting the urge to snap his fingers. “Where the hell is the waitress? I really need a glass of iced tea.”

* * *

Oh, shoot, Caiden would kill her. Well, if Larry Rocks wouldn’t do it before him.

“I don’t want to hurt you”, Rocks had assured Bonnie before he had led her out of the diner. But Bonnie couldn’t help but think that these were the exact same words Stacy Gibbs had heard before she died as well.

What a crappy situation.

If she had been smart, she would have let Caiden solve his problems alone.  
If she had been smart, she would have returned to Frisco, continue living her comfy life and look for a new boyfriend who wasn’t that exhausting.

At least, Caiden was save now. And dammit, Bonnie was really sorry she couldn’t free his brother. Everything went according to plan until Rocks showed up. Because Kurt obviously understood the signs Caiden had taught her.

Rocks led Bonnie to the back of the motel where she and Caiden had taken a room, and she thought about retrieving her gun without shooting her genitals off. Gosh, she hated guns.

On the other side, Bonnie could get over the aversion if it kept her alive.

“I don’t think it will help if you run after Caiden, Bonnie”, Rocks said, and Bonnie realized that he didn’t know about Caiden’s twin. Obviously, he mistook Kurt for Caiden. That was good, right? She didn’t know how, but maybe, she could use that situation to her advantage.

“He is my man”, she said “ and he just left. I can’t allow that he dumps me for another dude without even talking to me.”

“What, you don’t know about it? He didn’t dump you, girl – that dude is a bounty hunter.”

“Oh, come on” Bonnie feigned astonishment. “You are kidding.”

“No, seriously. Caiden had been arrested because he stole a car when you weren’t in the city-”

“Nonsense. Caiden doesn’t steal cars.”

“Yes, he does. But he messed it up, and now, the bounty hunter followed him. He brings him back because of the trial.”, Rocks explained what Bonnie already knew.

“But why should he do that? Caids should have known that I will get it right if he waits for me in San Fran. Why did he leave?”

Nervously, Rocks looked down his shoes. “I…erm…I have no idea.”

“I need to talk to him.” Bonnie wanted to turn around to walk back to the diner.

“That’s not possible, Bonita. I’m sorry.”

On her back, Bonnie could feel the barrel of a gun, and slowly turned around, just to stare at the gun in Rocks’ hands. “Are you planning to kill me, Larry?”

“I really don’t want it. But if you force me, I have to.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Bonnie lifted her hands which were sweaty right now. “I don’t force you to do anything.”

“I always liked you, and Caiden as well. I don’t want to hurt anyone, especially not the girl who just tries to win back her boy. But the boss said…”

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. “What does Hernandez have to do with it, Larry?”

“Nothing. Turn around.”

“No”, she hissed with gritted teeth. “If you shoot me, at least look into my face.”

“I already told you, I don’t want to shoot you, goddammit!” Rocks pointed at the door. “Turn around and open the door.”

Bonnie looked over to the door behind her. “That one?” Since when has it been there?

“Just do it!”, Rocks bellowed, and she quickly followed orders. When she did so, a cold breeze came out of the room, so it had to be a cold storage house or something. Bonnie carefully reached out for her gun and waited for the noise of the bullet that would end her life. A sudden pain on her head made her realize that Rocks didn’t shoot her. Before her body made contact with the ground, she realized that he only knocked her out with the gun.

* * *

“I have to go to the toilet”, Kurt declared.

But before he could even get up, Blaine had already clutched his wrist. “That can wait until we are in the bus again.”

Kurt looked down his tanned hand that clutched his own, pale wrist, and lifted his head again. “No, it can’t. I need to go now.”

“Well, not my problem, Blue. You will have to wait, whether you want it or not.”

Suddenly, Kurt jumped up and leaned over to Blaine, looking him in the eyes directly. “I just drank two glasses of water and one glass of iced tea. I need to pee. And if you don’t let me go soon, I will pee here, in the middle of the diner.”

He leaned over, more than before so that only a leaf fitted between their faces. “And if that happens, Anderson, if I make a mess in my pants, then every person here will know that it only happened because YOU DIDN’T LET ME GO TO THE FREAKING TOILET!” Kurt literally yelled the last words into his face so that everyone turned their heads and looked at them. Blaine let go of his wrist, and while he was annoyed that Blue won again, he pointed at the bag.

“Leave your bag here.”

Kurt threw it over to him with so much force Blaine almost fell out of his chair.

When he entered the toilet, Kurt took a deep breath. He didn’t recognize himself anymore, but Blaine was just pissing him off! Who did he think he was, telling Kurt when to go the toilet? He was lucky that Kurt didn’t scratch his face or something.

Livid, Kurt walked up and down the bathroom, and when he looked in the mirror, he stopped and started staring. He tentatively touched his cheek and dropped his hand again, surprised that the person in front of him imitated those gestures.

Oh dear lord.

The cheeks of his pale face were reddened, his eyes sparkled maliciously. His hair was ruffled, his plain white T-shirt was drenched with sweat, his pants almost completely ripped, he gave a sensual and aroused impression. He looked like – gosh, he looked like…

…just like _Caiden_. It also could have been Caiden who stared at him. Kurt quickly withdrew in one of the cabins and buried his face in his hands. Gosh, when did that change happen? Since when didn’t he find it embarrassing anymore to wear Caiden’s clothes -even though he still preferred his own, more chic ones? And when did it happen that his good manners just vanished in thin air, and a combativeness appeared, a character trait he didn’t even know he had?

Everything about Anderson seemed to turn him on, to make him act like he had never acted before. Kurt wanted to hurt Blaine so bad, and leave.

But he also wanted to kiss him like madly, undress Blaine and make out with him, like no tomorrow.

Kurt just couldn’t get it. Actually, he should have been disgusted by the changes of his life. But he wasn’t. He even _liked_ them. What the hell had gotten into him?

Frustrated, he ruffled his hair and groaned, but halted in his tracks. _Oh, boy, that was embarrassing. Do you have to get an identity crisis at the toilet? Can’t you search for a better place?_

That was not helping at all. If Kurt didn’t show up at the diner anytime soon, Blaine would knock on the door again, that would be all he needed.

Actually, he really shouldn’t worry. Kurt just allowed himself to have fun, especially now that his flight to France got cancelled. He tried to suppress the thought that this trip was way more interesting than travelling through Europe, all alone. He liked those fights with Anderson, and it was harmless. Nobody would get hurt.

Kurt relaxed his shoulders and turned the key of his cabin door after he was done.

Just to look into the barrel of a gun.

He yelped and wanted to retreat, but behind him was a wall. “What…?”

In front of Kurt was the same guy that had interrupted the woman who made the signs – and good that he already went to the toilet, or else, his pants would have been wet right now.

“What…what do you want from me?” He lifted his hands in surrender. “I have no money.”

“Stop playing dumb, Caiden”, the stranger said.

Kurt’s heart almost exploded. The stranger mistook him for Caiden? So this was no random attack, it was meant for his brother. _Gosh, Caiden, wasn’t the bounty hunter enough? Do you also have to send a weirdo with a gun after me??_

The look in his eyes showed Kurt that he wasn’t really a genius. Frowning, he said hesitantly: “Larry Rocks?”

“Sorry, Caiden. I really don’t like doing this, but the boss said that you can’t keep your mouth shut, and I just want to return to San Fran, as fast as possible. Too much nature here, those people here are annoying me.”

Kurt tried to think of a way to escape. “But I _really_ can keep my mouth shut.”

“I also told him so, Caiden. But Hernandez said you can’t.”

“Okay, just drive back to San Francisco and tell him that he is wrong.”, Kurt suggested carefully.

Rocks shook his head slowly. “Are you nuts? I can’t do this.”

“And what’s the alternative, Rocks? Do you want to shoot me?”

“I _don’t_!” When he saw how Kurt had paled, Rocks awkwardly patted his shoulder with his free hand. “Hey, don’t be afraid. I’m not planning on doing it right now, here.”

How consoling. Kurt took a deep breath, trying to get his act together. Then, he breathed out and looked Rocks deep in the eyes. “The bounty hunter won’t just sit around and watch you take me away, Rocks.”

“I know, that’s why I made a plan. The door to the kitchen is on the other side of the hallway. That’s where we will escape.” Rocks grinned a simple-minded grin. “Not bad, right?”

“Yes”, Kurt croaked “Not bad.” His heart was beating way too fast, he almost feared he would get a heart attack or something.

Rocks patted his shoulder amicably. “I always liked you, Caiden.”

“Yes, I ... ermm ... liked you too.”

“I’m sorry things went like that. But I need to do what the boss says. You know, he is a really intelligent man.”

“Yes, that’s right. But you are more intelligent, Larry”, Kurt said, trying his best to sound convincing.

Rocks beamed. “Do you think so?”

“Oh, I do. Just ask, ermm-”Gosh, what was Caiden’s girlfriend’s name again? – “Bonnie! Yes, Bonnie. I told her so a lot of times.”

Suddenly, Larry looked kind of guilty, but before Kurt could fathom what that was supposed to mean, Rocks beamed again. “Nice of you to say it to me, but I’m not that smart. But Jason is.”

Kurt slowly moved away from the wall. “I think you are just underestimating yourself.”

“Well, I know how to dress myself stylishly.”

At that, Kurt just couldn’t help but to grimace at the heinous cowboy outfit of him, and Rocks quickly added: “Of course, I don’t mean those horrible clothes – I had to disguise, according to the boss. But you know what I wear usually.”

“Ermm, yes, of course. There is no doubt about that.” _That’s what the mouse said to the cat_.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a group of elderly men entered, talking loudly. Rocks hid the gun behind his back while Kurt used the chaos to his advantage to run out of the toilet, almost knocking someone over on his way.

“Who do you think you are?”, a man with white hair cursed, annoyed. “Today’s youth! Unbelievable!”

Kurt was too upset to apologize and continued his sprint to his table. For the first time, he was keen on Blaine’s company. At least, the bounty hunter had a weapon, and he didn’t.

Out of breath, Kurt stopped in front of their table, and Blaine jumped up. Still shocked, Kurt clutched Blaine’s arms, forcing himself not to throw himself in his arms for protection.

“Gosh, Anderson, you will never believe what…”

Blaine looked at him, his muscles tensed up at the body contact. “What took you so long _this time_ , Hummel? Did you make out with a dumb police officer or something? Or, no wait, don’t say anything – a guy just burst in, pointed at you with a gun and said: ‘Show me your balls, cutie pie’”

Blaine looked at Kurt’s widened eyes and his face that was paler than usually. His mind told him to stop, but Blaine just couldn’t help it. “And you answered” – his voice was an octave higher – “But sweetie, you don’t have to point the gun at me so that I undress. I am a ruthless slut, that’s the least I could do.’”

“I sound nothing like that, you stupid idiot”, Kurt snapped. He could save the story with Rocks. Anderson wouldn’t believe him anyway, he thought that he was a notorious liar. Oh, and a male prostitute, but most importantly, a liar. Kurt wanted to drag him away by the arm, he just wanted to get out before Rocks showed up with his gun again. “Let’s go, Anderson.”

Blaine didn’t even budge. Too late, he felt bad for what he had said, now that Kurt had paled. Whatever, he would survive that. But what did Blue want to say to him? His voice had sounded panicked and anxious. “What is it?”

“Nothing you should care about. I want to go to the bus. What are we still waiting for?”

Blaine narrowed his eyes. “What the hell are you planning now?”

“Three minutes left, guys”, the bus driver declared.

Kurt pulled his arm towards the exit. “What do you mean? Gosh, why do you always have to be so skeptical? You need to relax, Anderson”, he said, patting Blaine’s shoulder, “Chill. Maybe you will find a way to do that without insulting me all the time.”, he added, proud how calm he sounded.

Because his heart was making backflips all the time, and Kurt looked back, but couldn’t spot Rocks. “Let’s just go now, okay?”

Finally, Blaine followed orders, but obviously, he was still skeptical. Oh, to hell with that. Kurt didn’t give a damn about what he thought as long as they moved.

But when they passed an elderly woman on their way to the bus that was in trouble, and Blaine wanted to walk towards her, he clutched Blaine’s arm tighter. “Don’t even think about it, my friend. Not today. Let someone else play the guardian angel for the golden girls of Trailways for a change.”

“What’s up with you?” Scowling, Blaine looked into his blue eyes that blinked innocently. “I know that you are up to something, Blue, but I don’t know what it is.”

 _Tell him!_ , a voice in Kurt’s head said. _He has a gun; he can protect you – so tell him!_

But Kurt didn’t. He still felt nauseous about how he barely escaped being killed and he wanted to make the gap between him and Rocks bigger. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he told Blaine about it.

Whether Blaine would even believe him, what he definitely wouldn’t.

And even if he did – what if Rocks shot down Anderson? What would happen to Kurt? Right now, Kurt listened to his intuition that told him to flee from the grasp of the killer.

The bus was conditioned, and Kurt slumped down on his seat. Even though only a glass pane and an iron sheet were separating him from Rocks, he felt saver. Now, he needed to think, because as long as he couldn’t convince Blaine that he had been threatened, he needed to rely on himself.

Kurt looked out of the window. Luckily, there was no Rocks far and wide, not even outside of the diner. Blaine laid his hand on his arm. “What are you looking for now, Blue?”

When the bus was finally driving away, Kurt turned to him, glaring. “You already told me that you think I’m a slut and a liar. Why shall I tell you of all people if I have a problem?”, he snapped.

In Blaine’s opinion, Kurt was the one who dropped more insults than he got among the two of them, that’s why he refused to feel sorry. He eyed Kurt up and down. “Because I am the only one you have at the moment, Blue.”

Kurt laughed scornfully, shaking his head. “May god help me, then.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After Rocks heard the bus drive away, his first instinct was to jump into his car and drive after it. But Caiden told him that he was intelligent, and Rocks had learned that intelligent people sit down first and think of a plan instead of acting rashly.

So he tried it this way. He started thinking. And he realized that people would notice if a car was following the bus all the way. But how else could he find out the next stop of Caiden’s bus if he couldn’t follow them?

One way to find a solution would be to call his boss, but Rocks didn’t think that it was such a good idea.

So Rocks continued thinking.

After he had left the toilet through the backdoor, he reentered the diner. It was quite calm after the people had left with the bus, so Rocks decided to talk to one of the waitresses who just cleaned a table.

“Hey”, he said to a brunette with a ponytail “I, erm, I don’t know how it happened, but I somehow missed my brother when we wanted to meet at this place”, he improvised. “Can you tell me where the next bus stop is?”

“No idea”, the brunette said absentmindedly while she wiped the table “But I know that they will stop at Huntington for dinner.”

“Thanks. That’s really helping me. Here” He gave a twenty-dollar bill to her “Buy something pretty.”

“Wow” The girl stared at the bill and smiled at Larry for the first time. “Thanks, Mister.”

Rocks was happy right now. Caiden was right, he really was smart. And being an intelligent man, he figured that it would be for the best if he left the city. He didn’t want to be close if they found Bonnie at the cold storage room. So Rocks left the diner and went to his rented car.

He already had checked out of the motel, so he got in and turned on the engine, waiting that the air conditioner started working. After a while, he left the parking, driving to the highway so that he would arrive at Huntington before the bus would.

…

Caiden sat on a chair in the barbershop, looking at his new haircut when he heard the bus drive away. The past hour had been suprisedly entertaining, the shop’s owner, Miles, quickly became Caiden’s new bro.

They had talked about women and the latest football game, finding out that they even had the same favorite football team.

While his new bro Miles was busy with new costumers, Caiden waited at the window, watching out for Bonnie. And when the bus left for the interstate, he wondered what he was still doing there. Looking out of the curtains, Caiden waited for Bonnie and Kurt to appear on the streets.

And he waited.

And waited.

…

“Dammit, Bonnie.” Caiden pressed his nose against the glass pane. “I hope that’s just your revenge because I left California without saying anything.”

“Did you say anything, dude?” Miles looked up from the head of a costumer.

“Those darned women!”

“Oh, is your chick late?”

“Yeah, goddammit!” Caiden turned around and looked at Miles again. “Why do we even fall for girls, Miles? They are driving us crazy!”

“Truer words have never been spoken, my friend”, Miles agreed, sighing compassionately. “But you know women. Once they…”

Caiden didn’t listen to him anymore. All he could do was stare at a certain guy that just left the diner from the backdoor.

He knew that walk.

And he recognized the necklaces out of rocks on first sight.

Because its owner was called Larry Rocks.

_Crap._

Without noticing, Caiden backed away even though Rocks had already reentered the diner and couldn’t see him at the barber shop anymore.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Did he look for Caiden? And where the hell was Bonnie?

Rocks’ presence in a town like Fairmont made Bonnie’s absence look more alarming. After a while, Rocks left the diner again, and Caiden flinched. He watched Rocks go to the parking of a motel and get into a Red Rover. His heart skipped a beat.

Did Rocks spend the night at their motel as well? Incredible that they never crossed ways or something.

Caiden started praying that Bonnie and Kurt were alright.

As soon as Rocks had left, Caiden rushed to the exit door. “Bye, Miles. I gotta go.”

“Did your girlfriend finally show up, dude?”, Miles asked, about to cut a curly head’s hair.

Caiden forced himself to smirk. “That bitch didn’t show up, of course. But I’m sure she is waiting in the motelroom.” At least, that’s what he hoped for.

“Thanks for the haircut, dude”

“No probs, bro”, Miles winked.

As soon as the door closed behind Caiden, he rushed to the motel. When he arrived at the room, his shirt was drenched in sweat, and he needed some time to catch his breath again.

“Bonnie?”, he shouted into the still dark room. “Are you here? K?”

But nobody answered. The bathroom as well as their bedroom was empty.

“Oh no.” Caiden slumped down on the armchair, having paled. Where was Bonnie? Did Rocks get her? Crap.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to think. What would Kurt have done? He hoped that Rocks didn’t get Kurt as well, if that happened, he never would be able to look himself in the mirror again.

Caiden breathed out and stared at the wall in front of him. _Think._

Bonnie was not near the barbershop; he would have noticed it. So Caiden decided to leave the room to find more clues. He could try at the gas station next to the diner, maybe, someone had seen Bonnie there for some reason.

“Did you see a man that looks exactly like me?”, Caiden asked a female employee once he had entered the gas station.

The girl smiled seductively but shook her head “No. I’m sure I would have remembered it, sexy.”

Caiden ignored her hint. “And what about a black woman? Five feet five, black hair, brown eyes? Did you see her?”

“Nope.”

“Dammit. Okay, thanks anyway.” When he wanted to turn around, something else came to his mind. “What about a guy? Six feet, black hair and necklaces out of rocks?”

The girl’s face lit up. “Yes, I saw him. He has a weird clothing style. He had been here a couple of times”, she recalled, frowning.

Caiden and Bonnie _really_ were lucky that they never crossed ways.

“Thanks, sweetie”, he said to the young employee. “But don’t tell him I asked for him when he asks you, okay?”

“Kay.”

Caiden beamed at her with a fake beam. “Thank you very much.”

When he left the gas station, Caiden realized that there was a bar next to it. Why didn’t he see it sooner?

Almost running, he went to the small bar, and entered, continuing his investigation.

One hour later, after having searched through waste containers, phone boxes and other suspicious places, Caiden was at the motel again. He needed to try his luck at the cold storage room behind the motel.

But he was quite unsuccessful when he tried opening the door because the doorknob was kind of bent weirdly. Maybe people hadn’t been there for a while, especially not Bonnie.

Frustrated, Caiden leaned back on the door. After having talked to every single inhabitant of Fairmont, he had learned that Bonnie left with someone who looked exactly like Rocks.

Crap, did that mean that Bonnie had never been in danger? Did that mean that Bonnie and Rocks worked together all the time, or worse, _were a couple_?

Bonnie cheated on him with someone that couldn’t even count to ten?

How else could Rocks find them? Because seriously, he had troubles spelling his own name. But the imagination that Bonnie cheated on him hurt so much more. Until now, Caiden thought that he just wanted to have fun with Bonnie, nothing more.

But she became a significant part in his life. Maybe because Bonnie was ready to help him find Kurt even though she wasn’t so keen on this mission and wasn’t even allowed to sleep with him for a while.

Bonnie had been really convincing. How could Caiden be so dumb all the time? He only knew her for a few months, he should have known that he couldn’t trust her.

He slammed the fist against the door, frustrated. “Curse you, Bonnie!”

“Hello?”

It was just a weak whisper, and at first, Caiden thought he just imagined it. He snorted. _You are such an idiot. Now you think you hear voices because you wish your girlfriend didn’t betray you._

“Is anybody out there?”, the voice whispered again.

Caiden looked up. “Bonnie?” With sparkling hope, he knocked on the door, his heart was beating way too fast. “Bonnie? Are you in there?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my gosh, are you injured?”

“Hm.” A long pause. “Cold”, she mumbled faintly.

Caiden slammed his fist on the doorknob, again and again, but with no success. After having tried to kick in the door in vain, he groaned. “The door is broken. Wait, I will go get help. I will be back in no time, I promise.”

No answer.

“Bonnie? Can you hear me, baby? I will go get help.”

“Okay”, she answered almost inaudibly when Caiden almost gave up. Caiden sprinted to the lobby of the motel, panicked when nobody could be found. He rang the bell repeatedly. “Hello?! Anyone?” When nobody answered, he started punching the bell.

“What the hell is going on?”, the owner of the motel asked, annoyed when he entered the lobby, wiping away tomato sauce on his mouth with a napkin.

He snatched the bell out of Caiden’s hands. “Stop that.”

“Come with me, please!”, Caiden shouted. “A woman is trapped in the cold storage house!”

“What?” The man threw him a killing glance. “Nobody is allowed to enter it.”

“She isn’t there voluntarily!”, Caiden yelled. Why didn’t this douchebag move?! “Let’s get moving, goddammit! We need to get her out as fast as possible.”

The motel’s owner narrowed his eyes angrily. “No cursing while I am around, young man. You think that just because we live in a small town, we don’t have manners, right? I am about to have lunch and I have no time for your games. Reckless behavior is typical for a large city, but not here.”

He turned around and wanted to walk towards his office again. But Caiden was faster he stepped in front of the man before he could even enter.

“Now listen to me, Sir, this is no game. My girlfriend is trapped in your storage house. That was not her idea, and if something happens to her because you were too lazy to move your ass out of here, I will sue you because of non-assistance of a person in danger, and you won’t be able to see anything but your cellmates of a prison for the next fifty years!”

He let go of the man again and turned around. “Now get moving!”

The man really got moving.

But he got angry again as soon as he saw to bended doorknob, and Caiden slowly realized that Rocks must have done it.

“Now look at that”, the man whined. “Someone needs to pay for that! Someo…”

The man stopped talking after he saw the killing glance of Caiden. “I need to get my tool kit.”

“Hurry!” Caiden stepped closer to the door. “Bonnie? Darling? Can you hear me?” When she didn’t answer, Caiden slammed the fist against the door. “Bonnie! Oh my gosh, please, please, say anything.”

“C…Cold, Mister”, he whispered faintly.

“Hold on one bit, baby. We will get you out of here in two minutes, or three. I will make sure you will warm up again.” Panicked, Caiden looked around. “Dammit, where is that idiot?”

He started calling for help as loud as he could. Luckily, the motel owner came rushing out of the motel with a few employees in tow. One moment later, a rancher came running to them as well. He was the one who took command.

“What is going on here, Ryerson?”, he asked the motel-owner calmly.

“A woman is trapped in there”, Ryerson answered grumpily, nodding at the door.

Caiden turned to the scrawny rancher, pleading. “Please, Sir”, he begged. “My girl is in there. Get her out of here, she could be hurt.”

The rancher looked at the door. “I think I could kick it in.”

Ryerson flinched, but before he could open his mouth, Caiden said: “That’s no good idea. She could get hurt badly. I think she is lying next to the door.”

The Rancher nodded and began searching through the tool kit. After he had found what he had searched for, he went to the door again. “Move, Ryerson.”

A couple of minutes later, the door had been opened a bit, and Caiden entered carefully. “Bonnie?”

She was lying on the floor, and Caiden needed to gasp for air when he saw her swollen head.

“Oh my gosh!” He kneeled down next to her; her arm felt ice cold. “Bonnie?”

“Is she alright?”, the Rancher asked from outside.

“No. She is cold, and she doesn’t talk and…” Caiden got a feeling that he would suffocate any moment. “Please, help”, he wheezed. “Please.”

“Calm down, bro”, the Rancher said, entering carefully as well. “Can someone give me a paper bag?” He patted Caiden’s shoulder. “You need to get out, bro. I will get her out of here.”

A couple of minutes later, Caiden sat outside, trying to even out his breathing.

“Hold the paper bag in front of your nose, Sir”, the cook said calmly. “Everything is fine. You just hyperventilated.”

Caiden followed orders, watching the other men checking his girlfriend’s condition.

“I would say she is suffering severe hypothermia”, the Rancher stated. “And she also got a concussion.”

“Is there a hospital near this place?”, Caiden asked worriedly.

“Yes, or however we call it in Pennsylvania. Let’s get her to the car and I will tell you where to drive, man.”

“Thank you, very much, …”

“…call me Puck, bro”, Puck said, fist bumping with Caiden over Bonnie's body.

In this moment, Bonnie opened her eyes and she looked at Caiden, smiling faintly.

“Oh gosh, Bonnie, I am so sorry”, he whispered, squeezing her hand. “I am so sorry I thought you were Rocks’ ally.” He lifted her hand and kissed it repeatedly.

“It’s okay, Mister”, she mumbled, blinking. “Have I…” Bonnie was unsuccessful to end her sentence and tried again. “Have I…”

Again, she couldn’t continue talking, and Caiden leaned forward, looking at her lovingly. “What do you want to say, baby?”

Bonnie looked at him, confused. “Have I ever seen you before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there were no Klaine-scenes in this chapter, but it would have been too long. The next chapter will be Klaine only, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The bus halted at a parking with a panoramic view on the interstate.

“In fifteen minutes, I will continue driving”, the bus driver declared. “Enjoy the view and stretch your legs, guys.”

Kurt got out of the bus in a slow and anxious way. Outside, he looked around paranoidly, expecting that Rocks would jump out of one of the bushes any moment and aim his gun at him.

Blaine had clutched his right arm, and for the first time, Kurt was happy about his lack of trust. He didn’t care that Anderson acted like an idiot back at the diner, he just wanted to stay near him at all costs, even after the bounty hunter let go of him.

Minutes passed without that anything happened, and Kurt relaxed a bit. He looked over to the toilet of the parking where a family was standing, waiting for the kids to come out of it.

Everything looked so peaceful, and after a while, Kurt even dared to go away from Blaine to join the others at the viewpoint of the mountain. However, it was pretty crowded, so he decided to walk back to the bus again, enjoying the moments he could have without a certain bounty hunter in tow.

The car came out of nowhere.

In one moment, Kurt was alone on the street, in the next moment, a Red Rover came driving towards him with high speed.

Petrified, Kurt stared at the tons of metal that came closer to him. Suddenly, a hand with several age spots grabbed him and pulled him back to the sidewalk. The car missed him only by a hairbreadth when it continued driving without stopping.

Kurt tried to catch his breath again when he looked after the car. Finally, he turned around and looked into the emerald green eyes of an elderly, small woman that was as thin as a needle.

“Those dumb teenagers.” Kurt’s savior let go of his wrist again and shook her head. “For those performances they should get stripped off their driver’s license.”

“Oh my gosh, I don’t know how to thank you”, Kurt gasped after he had calmed down a bit. “You just saved my life.” He realized what the woman had just said. “A teenager? Have you seen the person?” He didn’t recognize the driver.

“Not really, but who else is driving like that?”

Blaine came rushing over to them and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders. “Everything alright? I looked to the other direction for one second, and then, someone said that you almost got knocked over by a car.”

He threw himself into Blaine’s arms, and Blaine laid his arms around him, pulling him closer. A weird lump was molding in Blaine’s stomach for some reason.

“Those dumb teenagers”, the woman repeated angrily.

“Can you remember the license plate?”, Blaine wanted to know.

“No, everything happened so fast.”

“She saved my life, Blaine”, Kurt mumbled into his shoulder. “If it wasn’t for her, you would pick up what was still left of me from the streets now.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“No problem” The woman shrugged. “Everyone would have acted the same way.”

“Maybe, but not everyone was there to do it.” Blaine had a closer look at her. He noticed that people must not judge a book by its cover, or people by their physique. Who would have thought that such a tiny woman would have so much physical strength? “You must be stronger than you look. How else could you drag Blue out of the way?”, he grinned.

She raised her arm and proudly showed them her muscles. “Living on a farm, forty years of skiing and going to the gym four times a week since we sold the farm.”

“I need to thank you for each activity” Kurt pulled away from Blaine and shook the woman’s hand. “Thank you so much. I can never make up for it.”

“That’s not necessary, sweetie. I am just glad I could help.”

“Okay, get in, guys”, the bus driver said, clapping his hands.

While they continued driving, Kurt thought about the almost-accident. Maybe, his savoir was right and the driver really was an unexperienced teenager that (almost) hit and ran out of panic. But Kurt didn’t really believe in coincidences. That he had barely escaped being killed twice within two hours was suspicious.

And when he kept on thinking, Kurt realized that the woman that tried contacting him via signs at the diner must have been Bonnie Leighton, according to Caiden’s description.

But the question was: Did his chaotic twin really send her or was Bonnie part of Rocks’ and Hernandez’ murder squad? But considering the happenings, the last assumption was not that logical. Yes, he had seen Bonnie and Rocks together, but it would have made more sense if Bonnie had told him where to meet instead of being interrupted.

If Bonnie didn’t work with Rocks, did that mean that Caiden had been near the diner and tried to help him? But Kurt told himself not to raise his hopes.

He didn’t know Caiden that much, but he couldn’t imagine that he would break his back only to save his twin he barely knew.

Nevertheless, sparkling hope stayed behind that warmed up Kurt’s heart.

But what would he do now? Shall he tell Blaine about everything? He came to the conclusion that he probably should, after all, he didn’t know when Rocks would strike next, or where.

Kurt really didn’t want to talk to Anderson about the attempted murders because they didn’t talk again since they got into the bus. At the viewpoint, Anderson was probably not worried about him, he was worried about his bonus he wouldn’t get if Kurt was dead.

It would be hard to convince him, but Kurt needed to try anyway.

Blaine felt how Kurt turned to him. Since they had reentered the bus, Blue had been so twitchy and agitated, it was driving him crazy. Without opening his eyes, Blaine touched Kurt’s shoulder so that he stopped moving. “Can you stop that?”

“Stop what?”, Kurt hissed. “Breathing?”

“Would be great as well”, Blaine answered, but he was not in the mood to get into a fight with him. Blue should just stop moving in his seat. Cold sweat was on his forehead and he felt nauseous, but only shortly. “Stop fidgeting, goddammit!”

“I need to tell you something”, Kurt admitted, pushing away Blaine’s hand from his shoulder.

Blaine needed to take a deep breath so that he didn’t feel nauseous again.

“Anderson, would you please listen to me?”, Kurt said. “There is something I need to tell you.”

“And I am sure that every word that leaves your mouth is a revelation”, Blaine answered with gritted teeth. “But you know what? Save it” He slowly got the feeling that eating the chicken at the diner was no good idea at all.

“I would keep it to myself, believe me”, Kurt snapped. “But every minute is…”

“I told you to save it!” Blaine opened his eyes, and everything was so dazzling all of a sudden. Had Blue’s eyes always been so…bright blue? Blaine gulped and scowled at his client. “I am not in the mood, okay?”

Kurt didn’t give up that easily, despite his indirect threat and rude tone. “Well, that’s too bad”, he answered calmly, “because I am not in the mood for getting killed instead of my brother!”

Blaine looked at him with a frown. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Larry Rocks was in Fairmont today, you know, the guy that killed the woman in San Francisco – what made Caiden break the terms of his bail and brought us together.”

“Oh really?” Blaine could totally pass on that bullshit now that he felt worse from minute to minute. “And you expect from me to believe you, just like that? Now that we are hundred of miles far away from Fairmont and I can’t check whether you tell the truth? Next, you are telling me that this guy wanted to kill you with his car ten minutes ago.”

“I thought about that as well.”

He threw Kurt a killing glance. “You really think I am a complete idiot, right?”

“Oh, I never said that you are complete.”

Ok, Blaine didn’t deserve any better. He wiped away the cold sweat, saying sneeringly: “And where did this Larry Rags-”

“Rocks! Larry Rocks!”

“-Rocks wondrously appear? In Fairmont?” Blaine needed to gulp a couple of times because he felt nauseous again, and he feared that he would vomit any moment. That’s what made him madder. He wasn’t in the mood for that bullshit. “And what did he do? Did he sit at the table next to us while we were eating?”

“No, he-”

“I bet you are the only one who has seen him?”

“A group of elderly-”

“Assume for a second that I am so dumb and believe your even dumber story”, he cut Kurt off because he didn’t want to deal with a story that was half a lie and half a truth, or more accurately, ninety nine percent consisting of lies and one percent consisting of the truth. “What did you say? Why did he want to kill you? Aren’t you a bit melodramatic?”

Kurt sat up hectically, and Blaine almost would have vomited the lunch onto his lap.

“No idea”, Kurt scoffed. “Am I? I don’t think I am melodramatic if someone points a gun to my head. But maybe I shouldn’t think about _my_ opinion. A great and fearless bounty hunter like you experiences incidents like that one on daily basis.”

A small, still working part of Blaine’s brain tried to tell him that this conversation contained information that was important and that he should concentrate on that as long as he could. But the only thing Blaine could really notice was how disdainfully Kurt pronounced the word ‘bounty hunter’. He could as well have said ‘child molester’.

Pissed, Blaine leaned forward to Kurt, trying not to sweat to much. “Do you think it’s fun to chase scammers?”, he hissed. “Do you think I like spending every minute of my life with thieves and dumb petty criminals?”

“Frankly speaking, I think that you enjoy it. And my brother is no thief! Or a dumb petty criminal.”

Blaine leaned back on his seat again, eyeing Kurt derogatorily. “No, you brother seems to be an honest, law abiding citizen. You, on the other hand…”

“You know what? You are a pain in the neck”, Kurt spat and boxed him in the arm. That Anderson didn’t even flinch made him even more angry. “Okay, let’s assume I would believe you that you think I am Caiden Hummel. Who the hell entitles you to make fun of how he earns his liv-”

Kurt had said the last words to himself. Because in the next moment, Blaine jumped up, cursing quietly and running along the hallway to the back.

Surprised, Kurt’s mouth opened, and he turned around in his seat. He watched the bounty hunter run to the toilet and slam the door behind him. Kurt gasped for air and turned around again.

Of course, Anderson needed to act like an idiot, like always. The words “Excuse me” weren’t part of his vocabulary. If he needed to go to the toilet, he just went. That was so Anderson, instead of admitting that he might be wrong, he just left.

Shrugging, Kurt retrieved the newspaper they had bought at the diner and started reading. He was so absorbed in reading that he didn’t notice the queue of people that was slowly getting longer.

“If you want to go to the toilet”, someone said, and Kurt looked up “You can as well save the way. A guy is inside it for half an hour and doesn’t come out.”

“Someone has to tell the driver”, the other person said. “For some of us, it’s slowly getting uncomfortable.”

Kurt glanced at the place next to him, realizing that Anderson still hadn’t returned. He reluctantly laid down the newspaper and looked to the back to find out what was going on. Blaine was not among the people that were standing in the queue.

He didn’t waste time to wonder where the worry about Anderson’s welfare came from and got up. “Excuse me”, he said to the last one of the queue. “What’s going on?”

“A guy is in there, puking his guts out.”, the young woman explained.

Mumbling excuses, Kurt went to the front and knocked on the door. “Anderson? Are you in there?”

“Get lost, Blue” After he had said these words, some gagging could be heard.

“Oh, Blaine”, Kurt whispered and turned to the other people. “It’s because of the chicken he ate during our lunch break. I knew that it looked weird.”

The other passengers were showing him sympathy, but they had their own problems at the moment as they couldn’t use the toilet.

Kurt turned around again. “Blaine? Outside, people are waiting.”

Forgetting his misery for a second, Blaine made a profane comment about what they shall do about it.

“He didn’t mean it like that!”, Kurt assured those who had heard it, but it was not hard to guess that people got even more pissed because of that statement and were about to lose patience. Some were even looking like they would kick in the door any moment.

“Maybe it would be for the best if I went to the busdriver”, one of the passengers muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, the bus stopped at a small town of Pennsylvania in front of a motel, the bus driver hammered against the door. “Young man, please open the door. We only have one toilet and some passengers cannot hold back…erm…certain needs.”

Blaine lifted his head. “If you say so”, he said with a weak voice “But I will puke into your bus.”

“We got you an accommodation for this night. Your boyfriend already went ahead with your luggage and is waiting for you at the room.”

His boyfriend? Blaine got up slowly and washed his mouth. What the hell was this idiot even talking about?

But then, realization dawned on him, and Blaine cursed loudly. That idiot surely was talking about Blue.

He opened the door and left the cabin on shaky legs. “Where is he?”

Dumb question.

Probably one hundred miles away by now.

“In your room, Sir. Come with me” - the man offered Blaine his arm to help him “Let me bring you to the motel.”

“My boyfriend…”

“He is fine. I guess he didn’t eat the same as you. A nice, considerate man, you are really lucky. Normally, people would throw a fit if the trip doesn’t go as planned, but your boyfriend said that you will get along.”

Blaine would have snorted if he had the strength to do so. Yes, he didn’t doubt that Blue said that – before he disappeared to god knew where.

“The costs”, he mumbled although he didn’t give a damn at the moment. Because he felt like puking again right now.

“Trailways will pay for that, Sir. Don’t worry about that. Oh, careful, another step. Now, we arrived.”

“I need to…”, Blaine muttered. “Fast.”

“This way, Blaine.”

When he heard Kurt’s voice, Blaine looked up. His blue eyes were looking at him worriedly, but Blaine wasn’t that naïve to think that he really worried about him.

This show was just for the busdriver, of course, Kurt wouldn’t leave as long as everyone from the bus watched them, he should have known it. Blue would wait until they drove away.

His stomach started hurting so bad, and Blaine stumbled to the bathroom. Kurt thanked the bus driver and closed the door behind him. After that, he went to the bathroom, checking whether Blaine needed help.

He found the bounty hunter sitting on the floor of the bathroom. He sat in front of the toilet; his head was leaning over the toilet bowl. He looked wretched, and Kurt sighed deeply before he also entered, took one of the towels, wetted it with cold water and went over to him.

“There.” He kneeled down behind Blaine and laid the cold compress onto Blaine’s neck. “You will feel better in no time.”

Blaine straightened up a bit. “What the hell are you still doing here?”, he asked, genuinely surprised. “I thought that you were miles away by now.”

Kurt flinched when he realized that he didn’t even think about packing his things and leaving. He reprimanded himself in his mind because he was so sentimental and worried about a man that tried to make his life harder and didn’t deserve his sympathy.

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Anderson”, Kurt said icily while he laid another compress on Blaine’s forehead.

Blaine leaned his head onto the wall. “Yes, you are right.”

When Kurt could put off Blaine’s shirt, he gagged again and needed to vomit. The following one and a half hours, Kurt watched him puke everything out that had been in his stomach, and finally, the gagging stopped, and Blaine leaned against him, weakened. Kurt took the wet towel and rubbed him clean.

“Maybe we should get you to a hospital.”

“No.”, Blaine said faintly. “Can’t afford it.”

“Can you afford to die?”

He smiled a bit. “I won’t die.” He leaned his head against Kurt’s chest, looking at him. “And if I do, you will cheer all day long.”

“Of course”, Kurt answered tauntingly. “The prospect of explaining your decomposing body to the authorities is more than great.” He was about to push Anderson away softly when the latter one paled again and started groaning in pain, so Kurt kept on holding him.

“Now is not the right time to think about saving money, Blaine.”

“But I have to”, Blaine mumbled. “It’s the only way to get the lake house for Artie.”

Kurt frowned confusedly. “Which lake house? And who the hell is Artie?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Blaine slumped, back, tired. “A friend. Artie and I have been at the military police.”

Surprised, Kurt cocked his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Blaine Anderson, you had a proper job and you gave it up to become a bounty hunter?”

“I had to.” He didn’t have enough force to hold his head high. “Artie got hit with the bullet that was meant for me. He needs a wheelchair ever since. Someone has to make sure he-”

Cursing quietly, Blaine leaned his head over the toilet to vomit again. Kurt looked down his gun that was still in Blaine’s jean’s pocket, but the bounty hunter didn’t notice when he pulled the weapon and the wallet out of his pocket so that he could sit more comfortably.

After Blaine was done vomiting, he leaned against Kurt, exhausted. “And why was that bullet that hit your friend meant for you? Did you piss someone off or something like that?” To be honest, Kurt could imagine that exactly that had happened.

“No, I was the noncommissioned officer. I should have had everything under control.”

He waited but Blaine didn’t continue talking. “And that’s all? Just because things went wrong, the bullet that hit your now paralyzed friend should have hit you?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t make anyone livid and he didn’t shoot your friend by mistake while he aimed the weapon at you?”

“Gosh, Blue” Blaine sounded indignant. “Of course not.”

“And nevertheless, you think it’s your fault he got hurt.”

“Yes!”

Kurt noticed how that story upset him and wetted the towel to rub Blaine’s neck and shoulders consolingly. “I don’t get it. Maybe I will if you explain to me what exactly happened.”

“Okay, there was this Spec-4, drunk as hell, who sneaked past the-”

“Wait, wait, not so fast”, Kurt cut him off. “What’s a spec-4?”

“Specialist, rank four. That’s a rank denotation, more than a lance corporal, less than a sergeant.”

“And he was drunk?”

“Yup. Later, we found out that he wasn’t even allowed to leave his tent. But at that moment, we only knew that he drove through the barriers of the gate and the guards asked for two military policemen that helped them- Artie and I. We spotted that guy at our parade ground after he had stopped the jeep. He couldn’t even stand upright anymore, slurred like madly and shot around with a weapon he wasn’t even allowed to have.”

Blaine closed his eyes; he could see everything in front of him as if it happened yesterday. The hot night, the full moon behind the clouds, the crickets that chirped.

“I tried talking to him so that he calmed down. At the same time, we tried doing the flanking maneuver.”

Before Kurt could even open his mouth to ask what that was, Blaine smiled faintly, answering his question. “That means that one of us – that was me in that case- moves to one side and tries getting the attention of the opponent while the partner sneaks to the other side. This way, the opponent will be confused because he needs to decide on one of the enemies, and the other partner can disarm him more easily.”

“And Artie had to do it either although it was no good idea?”, Kurt asked tentatively.

Blaine sighed. “No, we always do that in cases like that. And it usually works.”

“Only this time…”

“Only this time, I messed it up”, Blaine said calmly. “I couldn’t get the full attention of the spec-4. He always turned back and forth between the both of us but after a while, he mainly concentrated on looking to me. I almost got him to surrender. But I must have said the wrong thing or made a wrong movement, because suddenly, he started yelling again and shooting at different directions. I threw myself to the ground and shot back.” When he remembered how he had failed Blaine needed to breathe faster and uncontrollably. “I hit him eventually, but sadly, it was too late. He had already hit Artie.”

For a while, nobody dared saying anything.

“And why was it your fault?”, Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

“Because I was the sergeant major, goddammit!”

Kurt felt how his muscles tensed up underneath his hands, realizing how disturbing this story was to Blaine.

“And Artie was…?”

“The Sergeant.”

“Inferior to you.”

“It was my responsibility to make sure that nothing escalates, and I failed. And as a consequence, a man that was not only inferior to me but also my best friend can’t use his legs anymore.”

Slowly, Kurt got the feeling to understand him. “And Artie blamed you?”

Blaine laughed bitterly, and for some weird reason, Kurt wanted to hug him tightly and rock him back and forth, like a small child.

“Half a year, Artie blamed god and the world. He blamed the spec-4, the marines, the guards that didn’t stop him at the gate and the US-Army. But for some inexplainable reason he never even blamed me.” It sounded as if that detail was painful to him.

“Maybe because he accepted the situation as it is: a tragic accident.”

“No, because he is a better friend than I deserve.”, Blaine answered laconically. He leaned back again and wiped off the cold sweat. “I think I puked enough.” He felt so weak and cold – despite the hotness in the room that signalizes how dehydrated he was. “Besides, the floor of a bathroom is not the right place to sit around. Let’s get out.”

Kurt absentmindedly picked up the wallet and the gun and followed him to the bedroom, wondering how exactly the lakehouse fitted in that story.

But when he was about to ask, Blaine had already turned around after having searched something in his bag, handcuffs in hand.

“Sorry, Blue”, he said. “But I am too weak to run after you, I have no other choice.”

“No!”, Kurt felt betrayed for some reason, and without thinking twice, he pushed Blaine away from him who fell onto his bed. “Traitor! I stayed with you and took care of you, and now, you want to put a leash on me like a dog?”

Ever since Blaine had dragged him out of the apartment, Kurt had never shed a tear, and when he realized how some threatened to fall, he swallowed them. He would rather kill himself than cry in front of Anderson.

When Blaine recognized what Kurt held in his hands, he froze. “Put the gun down, Blue.”

“What?”

“Put the gun down”, he repeated, stressing every single word.

Kurt looked down the weapon as if he would see it for the first time as well and almost dropped it because his fingers felt so numb all of a sudden.   
Oh no, he totally forgot he even had held it in his hands. He just wanted Blaine to sit comfortably at the bathroom when he felt miserable.

But now, after Blaine had acted like a total douche, Kurt raised the weapon – and aimed it at him. When he wanted to grip the gun with his second hand as well, he noticed that he still held Blaine’s wallet in his other hand and put it into his pants’ pocket.

“Don’t move, Anderson.” He carefully stepped to the bed and took Caiden’s suitcase with a trembling hand. Blaine just stared at him, and even though he was pale as a sheet and not looking like he would move soon, he didn’t want to tempt fate.

“You should have passed on that handcuff thing”, Kurt hissed, his voice was trembling as well. “Everything would have been fine if you had passed on the handcuffs.” He went towards the door backwards, careful not to trip. “I will act more humanly than you and not handcuff you to your bed. In case you need to puke again.”

Still looking at Blaine, he opened the door and was almost out when he stopped himself. Even though Blaine looked pale, he was glaring daggers at him and it was not hard to guess that he must be fuming

But there was one last thing he needed to say before he left.

“I am sorry about your friend”, Kurt said quietly. “I really don’t think it was your fault.”

With that, Kurt put the gun into his other bag he had picked up on the way out and ran out of the motel.

…

“Shit!” If Blaine was that angry, he normally roared like a lion. But this time, the only thing he could do was croak pathetically. With all the force he had left, he sat up, but when he reached the end of his bed, he realized how weakened he was actually. At the moment, he couldn’t even think about chasing Kurt, at least not now.

That realization made him curse more.

He forced himself to get up. Of course, he would chase Kurt, he really should get moving now before Blue would be miles away.

Or else, he could totally forget the lakehouse, and when he thought about how he felt sorrier about the fact that he couldn’t use one of the condoms he had bought earlier that day, he felt like punching himself.

Yup, he really acted professional.

Trembling, Blaine pulled out a new shirt of his bag and somehow put it on. He was aware that he needed to drink something, he had stopped sweating a while ago. But when he filled his glass with the water of the faucet and looked at it, he felt how his stomach started protesting, even after he had cleaned his teeth and mouth.

_Forget it. Get moving already!_

Like on autopilot, Blaine checked whether the gun was in his pocket, cursing when he remembered what had happened.

Damn, he really would like to smoke right now.

It was safe to say that this guy really kept in on the go in the past days. Thanks to that, Blaine didn’t even think about touching a cigarette lately. _Great, thank you very much, Blue_.

But that was nothing. Making him forget about his nicotine - addiction was nothing compared to getting him to tell Kurt about Artie, just to happily march out of the room afterwards. But then, Blaine remembered the look in Kurt’s eyes after he wanted to handcuff him and started feeling bad. Whatever, he thought angrily, he already knew that Kurt was a talented actor.

Nevertheless, the last words Kurt had said were still stuck in his head for some reason. Since Kurt had told him that Artie’s accident wasn’t his fault, he his view on the situation had changed fundamentally.

Why did he say that? Blue had been in the better position with the gun, so he had nothing to win if he told him that.

It didn’t make any sense.

But no matter what might happen, he would buy this darned lakehouse for Artie, and for that, he needed Hummel. That’s why Blaine would get up now and get him back.

In a moment.

After he had regained his strength.

He would only close his eyes for one single minute...

…

Larry Rocks absentmindedly chewed on the toothpick in his mouth, staring out of the windshield of his rented car while he watched the passengers of the bus get out, waiting for Caiden to appear. It was time to end this and to finally return home.

He straightened up and spat out the toothpick. That must have been the last passenger because the driver closed all the doors.

_What the hell did that mean?_

Rocks got out of the car and marched over to the driver.

“Hello”, he said. “I wanted to meet here with my brother – he told me he would take this bus. You know, brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin…have you seen him?”

“Oh, yeah, this guy. Well, his boyfriend must have gotten food poisoning, I needed to leave them behind at a motel.” He wanted to go away, but Rocks didn’t let him, holding him back with his arm.

The bounty hunter was sick? Great, that would definitely make things easier.

“Which motel? Where?”, he asked giddily.

“Sorry, Sir, but I am not allowed to tell you.”

“Holy crap, it’s my brother we are talking about!”

The busdriver froze and threw him an angry glance. “That’s why you say”, he said coolly and eyed Rocks up and down, searching for similarities. With false sorrow, he repeated: “Sorry. I have my orders.”

Rocks considered beating the truth out of that douchebag, but that would cause too much attention, and his boss told him to keep a low profile. Dammit, what shall he do now?

Well, normal people needed to eat, and he was next to a diner, so why not have a snack? He would think of something after he had more energy. After all, he was an intelligent man.

That’s what Caiden said.

But sadly, nothing came to his mind when he sliced up the steak at the diner. And he still kept on thinking when he devoured the Brownie as a dessert and sipped on his coffee mug.

When he took another bite, Rocks noticed some snippets of a conversation a young girl and boy were having at the table next to him.

“…poor guy. He puked his guts out at the toilet of the bus and nobody else could enter”, the boy just said.

“Oh, that’s why the busdriver brought him and his boyfriend to a motel”, the girl muttered. “Makes sense.”

Rocks leaned back on his chair, and the young people startled. “What’s the place called where they got out?”, he asked. “One of the guys is my brother and we were supposed to meet here now.”

The boy shrugged. “No idea, dude. I really needed to pee; I didn’t pay that much attention.”

“Neither did I”, the girl added. “But it happened two hours ago.”

“No, one hour and forty-five minutes”, the boy thought out loud.

The girl nodded slowly. “Yeah, you are probably right.”

Great, he could work with that.   
Rocks got up and put some dollars onto his table. “Thanks, son.” He took the bill from the couple’s table. “I will take care of that.”

“Hey, thanks, man” The boy grinned at the girl. “You in the mood for a dessert? I have a couple of dollars left now.”

At the counter, Rocks took a new toothpick while he waited for the waitress to insert his credit card. When he went to the parking after he had payed, he put it into his mouth and grinned.

Caiden was right.

He really was an intelligent man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_How stupid can a person be?_

Kurt hurried across the highway, angrily clutching the brown paper bag tighter. He just couldn’t believe he was about to go back to this motelroom.

That he voluntarily went back to Anderson with his handcuffs.

It would have been so easy to get out. When Kurt had talked to the owner of the gas station, she had volunteered to lend him her car. Kurt could have paid her with Anderson’s money, and he could have been miles away by now, back to his normal life in New York.

That’s what an intelligent person would have done. Jump into that car and drive home.

But Kurt just couldn’t get Blaine’s pale face and his dried, cracked lips out of his head. Something must be wrong with him, why else did he care about that guy?

There was only one word for his acting: Empty-headed.

To be honest, Kurt needed to admit that Blaine Anderson appealed him, and he just couldn’t resist it. That’s why he was on his way with a bag full of isotonic drinks and a pack full of pretzel sticks and crackers to help out someone who would handcuff him before he could say: “How is it going?”

_So stupid._

When Kurt entered the motelroom, Blaine was leaning against the wall and sleeping. He put down the bag and shook his shoulder softly. “Come on, Blaine.”, he mumbled. “That’s not the best place to sleep. I will help you to your bed.”

“Mmmh.” He opened his eyes and rubbed his chin. After a few failed attempts, he could get up with Kurt’s help and walk to his bed where he slumped down. Confused, he blinked at Kurt. “Hey, I dreamt that you got away.”

“Really?” He put off Blaine’s shoes and socks before he went to the bathroom. When he returned, he held a glass with a colorful beverage in his hands.

“Here, drink that”, Kurt told him after he had helped him sit up. The liquid ran down Blaine’s dry throat, and he drank greedily until Kurt pulled the glass away.

“Slowly”, he mumbled. “We don’t want you to puke it out again.” He forced Blaine to drink with small gulps until the glass was empty.

“Good”, Blaine smiled faintly and looked at him expectantly. “More.”

After three more glasses he needed to drink with small gulps as well, the thirst was sated. He lied down again. The last thing he heard was Blue talking about pretzel sticks. But then, Blaine fell into a groundless, black hole.

Kurt watched him sleep. He wasn’t sure whether he should call a doctor or not. Probably, he wouldn’t find one here anyway, but he was still worried.

Once per hour, Blaine woke up, thirsty, and Kurt gave him the isotonic drink. After that, he suddenly fell asleep again, as if he fainted or something. One moment, he was awake, the next, he slept again- that wasn’t normal. And if he was awake, he was feeling cold even though it was hot inside.

At least, he was looking less and less pale and his lips didn’t look so cracky. But his skin was still dry and he was trembling so Kurt tucked him in with more blankets. Much to his relief, Kurt noticed that Blaine started sweating a few hours later and he was awake long enough to complain about the blankets. Kurt made him eat some of the pretzel sticks, and when he fell asleep that time, it looked more normal. For the first time that day, Kurt was positive that he would be fine. Now was the perfect timing to leave.

But the prospect to take his things and think about what to do next made him tired. And to be honest, Kurt didn’t want to leave. His safe and regulated life in New York didn’t seem so appealing to him like it was a couple of days ago. In addition, he was sure that he would wake up before Blaine the next day, so he could as well relax now. Tomorrow would be a new day, he still had time.

So Kurt lied down next to Blaine, yawning. He was too tired to think now, he would worry about his problems tomorrow.

With these thoughts, Kurt closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…

If Larry Rocks could see that little douchebag that told him that the motel with Caiden and the bounty hunter was one hour and forty five minutes away, he would have beaten the crap out of him, broken both of his arms and kicked him in the crotch. While he drove through that small town to search for them, Rocks slowly started to understand why his dad raised his hand against him all those years ago. Maybe, raw violence was the only language dumb rugrats could understand.

That boy had taken him for a fool, and Larry hated it if people did that. And he never had a problem to beat the crap out of those who did.

But killing people? An entirely different matter. He never would have killed Stacy Gibbs only because of the money.

That bitch called him tall, dumb and ugly way too often.

But Caiden, on the other hand…Even though Rocks knew that it was necessary, he didn’t like the thought to kill him. They didn’t talk too much at the club, but Caiden always had time to smile at him or greet him nicely, or to tell him a short joke whenever they crossed ways.

He never made Rocks feel dumb or something like all the other strippers at the Lag.

And today, he had told him that he was intelligent. No one had ever told him that.

It was correct, he wasn’t a complete idiot everyone seemed to think he was. Dumb people weren’t able to dress stylishly, right?

When he needed to pee on his way, he had spotted Caiden at the viewpoint, so he tried knocking him over with his Red Rover, that’s what intelligent people did. And he would have been successful if it wasn’t for that stupid grandma.

Rocks froze when he parked his car at an old motel and it started raining. He needed to think of something, like smart people did, and he needed to do it fast.

Scowling, he got out of the car and went towards the motel. It was two am in the morning and when he rang the bell of the reception, a small man came over to the counter. “What a great weather”, he said sarcastically as a greeting and yawned. “Do you want a single bedroom?”

“No, dude, I want some information.”

Frowning, the man looked up.

Rocks was tired, annoyed and wanted to return to his home with palms and sun instead of this bullshit.

“Have you seen a brown-haired dude with another dark-haired dude?”, he asked impatiently. He could also beat the information out of that guy, they were alone, and the boss wouldn’t be pissed because he would never find out.

The receptionist shook his head. “No, Sir.” He handed Rocks the register, and when he had a look at it, he couldn’t spot their names either.

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?”, Rocks growled, leaning over the counter.

The receptionist gulped but didn’t avoid his glance. “No, Sir.”

Rocks cursed loudly before he sighed. “Screw it. I am fucking tired. Give me that room.”

He would sleep over it and continue his search for Caiden the next day.

…

When Blaine woke up, the room was empty. He sat up jerkily. Where the hell was Blue? If he hadn’t been dreaming, he had returned last night. But where was he now?

But then, he heard water rush in the bathroom, and he laid back down. Blue must be showering right now.

Slowly, he noticed that he needed to pee right now, a good sign because his body didn’t need that much liquid anymore. He put the blanket aside and sat up, not sure whether he should go to the bathroom or let it be.

He probably had made a big mistake. Because he slowly started to wonder whether he had the right twin. Suddenly, his heart was beating too fast.

There were a lot of things that didn’t add up.

Firstly, that guy’s vocabulary didn’t fit to him. Blue had told him he would tell people he wanted to use him for his unmoral business. Which stripper used words like unmoral business?

Not to mention that he was so much smarter than Blaine had assumed. Hell, he was far ahead of him considering using his brains.

And…he came back last night.

That was what Blaine had taken aback the most. When Blue had left him behind last night, he was not able to follow him, so he could have been two states away by now. And even if Blaine had been able to catch up with him eventually, it would have been too late.

So why didn’t Blue just leave? Could it be that he had nothing to lose because the scanning of his fingerprints in San Francisco would prove it eventually?

_Oh crap, Anderson._

That thought alone made his head hurt and it had nothing to do with the money he wouldn’t get or that he had failed Artie once again. He remembered every word he had said, every measure because he had assumed that his captive was a not so bright stripper. A not so bright, permanently lying stripper.

Not a respectable fashion journalist.

Blaine slowly got up. Okay, if he really was wrong, he would apologize. But would that be enough? He doubted that. First, he would bring him home. He would…

Hold up.

_What was he thinking?_

Of course he had the right twin. Why else did he try to escape back then in New York? Or why else did his neighbor tell them he was Caiden? Okay, maybe it was wrong to think that all strippers were superficial and dumb, but that didn’t mean that Blaine had been wrong.

He believed in his ability to judge and he would keep doing it.

When he opened the door of the bathroom, Blaine forgot what he had been thinking. He saw Blue shave his armpits carefully and his relief turned into anger.

“Hey”, Blaine growled. “That’s mine.”

Kurt flinched and yelped quietly.

“Oh my gosh!” He turned around, glaring at Blaine angrily. “You scared me! Don’t you know how to knock?”

“Give it to me” Blaine held out his hand and looked at the razor, but Kurt ignored him.

He groaned. “God, dammit, Blue, that was my last razor blade and now, I have to throw it away.”

Kurt threw him a short glance over the shoulder. “As I can see, you are feeling better. You are as charming as usual.” He dodged the attempts of Blaine trying to get his razor back. “Can you stop that? I will cut myself.”

“Crap”, Blaine cursed. “That’s it, I can’t use it anymore. I can as well shave with the lid of a can.”

“Oh, that’s so sad. I can’t remember having heard an even sadder story in my life.”, Kurt said with false remorse.

“Are you done now?”, Blaine asked, annoyed. “I would like to pee now, I can’t hold it back all day long, Blue.”

“Gosh” He looked at Blaine, stunned. “You can’t be serious!”

“What? If I have to go, I have to.”

“Fine”, Kurt sighed theatrically. “Make yourself at home, thankless guy.” He was almost out when a voice stopped him.

“Blue.”

“What now?” To hell with him, Kurt should have left if he had the opportunity.

“Thanks. For last night.” His voice sounded slightly hoarse, and it sent cold shivers down Kurt’s spine. “I don’t know why you came back, but I am so glad you did. I feel better now, and I know it’s only thanks to you.” With these words, he slammed the door shut.

Dammit.

Kurt stared out of the window in front of him. Blaine was driving him crazy. He was so arrogant. So bigheaded. So annoying.

So _exciting._

Screw that, Kurt had already made his choice. He only stayed because he was curious. Curious where that crazy trip was going next.

All those years, Kurt had thought that he wanted a safe life. A life without trouble, a life that was just normal.

But maybe, he had more in common with Caiden than he thought. Slowly, Kurt realized how he had suppressed and disclaimed an important part of himself. If he took things easy, it wasn’t necessarily bad.

When Blaine came out of the bathroom, he looked pissed. “I was right. That blade is useless now. The armpits and the faces are not meant to share the same razors.” He scowled when he looked at Kurt’s armpits. A strip of paper with blood traces was on Blaine’s jaw. “Just look at me! I am probably scarred for life.”

“Poor thing!” Kurt’s heart started beating faster but it didn’t hinder him to cross the room. When he stopped in front of Blaine, they were so close that they could feel each other’s breaths.

“Poor thing”, Kurt repeated hoarsely, and the atmosphere tensed up. When he noticed how his voice sounded, he licked his lips nervously. Because for the first time, he really sounded like Caiden.

“It won’t hurt anymore.”

...

Blaine didn’t move when Kurt pressed his soft lips onto the paper then on the spot under the cheek. In the next moment, Blaine pulled him closer and kissed him on the mouth.

As if a spark fell into a powder keg, desire exploded inside the two of them. Blaine opened his mouth, letting Blue explore everything inside him. His hands buried into Kurt’s hair and he gripped him tighter as if he was afraid that he would leave.

Somehow, they made it to the bed, and Kurt moaned quietly when he started to undo the buttons on the bounty hunter’s shirt.

“Gosh, I have never seen something so…great”, Blaine moaned and kissed down his jawline.

“Be quiet”, Kurt commanded, foggy-brained. “Shut up and kiss me.”

His brown-golden eyes were looking at him sullenly, but he granted him his wish with pleasure.

When Blue started sucking on his neck, something formed in his throat, something that wanted to come out.

“I want more, Kurt. Give me more!”, he moaned.

They fell back on the mattress, trying to catch their breaths before they continued.

A couple of minutes later, they were both lying on the bed, out of breath. Blaine was staring at the ceiling. He wanted to think that he was wrong, but he knew exactly who he was holding in his arms now. But his explanations didn’t make sense anymore.

He _was_ Kurt Hummel. Respectable fashion journalist of Vogue.

He didn’t know how, but this time, Blaine really made a mistake, a big, big mistake, and he didn’t mean having slept with that wholesome man next to him.

Dammit, he really had caught the wrong twin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bonnie lied on her bed, looking at Caiden who went up and down the room.

“Please, say something!”, she begged him when the silence became unbearable.

He threw her a killing glance, and she repeated for the hundredth time: “Babe, I am really sorry I didn’t recognize you immediately. But it didn’t last that long. And I didn’t lose my memory on purpose or bang my head just to annoy you.”

Ignoring her, Caiden continued walking up and down. Bonnie followed him with her eyes, feeling how the atmosphere got more tensed up.

Her headache was killing her, and she felt so weak, but her desire was getting bigger with every step he took. Besides, she wanted Caiden to forgive her, and that he didn’t, pissed her off. She knew that she couldn’t hope for his forgiveness that early. Even though Caiden didn’t say anything, she saw that he was fuming.

That he didn’t accept her apology started to annoy her.

“Dammit, Caiden!”, she blurted out “I had a concussion! I probably still have. And I couldn’t remember a lot of things.”

At least, he was turning to her now even though he was scowling. “No, you don’t.”

Bonnie looked at him, confused. “What?”

“Have a concussion.”

“Oh, really?” The convincement in his voice made her aggressive. “How the hell are you supposed to know? My head just feels as if someone took a sledgehammer and crashed my skull.”

“Do you remember the doctor at the hospital? He told me which symptoms I have to pay attention to, and they disappeared around midnight.”

Bonnie really couldn’t remember the doctor anymore- She just remembered that she was freezing when she came to. She could remember when she woke up in the arms of an attractive brown-haired guy who was looking concerned.

And she could remember his horrified face when she had asked him whether they had ever met before.

The drive to the hospital had been a blur as well as the examination. She still remembered the attractive man having woken her up regularly and that it had been late when he finally let her sleep.

The next morning, she woke up and lied in Caiden’s arms, and her memories were back. And when she had opened her eyes and greeted him with the usual: “Hey, babe” and smiled at him, Caiden had jumped up like an aggressive cat and started walking up and down.

“Here.” , he suddenly said. “Take these.”

Bonnie took the pills.

“I will get you a glass for water”, he said coolly and turned around to leave the room.

Caiden turned on the faucet and stared at his reflection of the mirror, trying to keep his cool. Bonnie was right, he shouldn’t exaggerate. But it wasn’t that easy with his emotions running amok like they did for more than twenty-four hours now.

He never had feared for someone like that before. Yes, he had feared for himself a lot of times, but for someone else’s life? That was brand-new territory to him.

Bonnie came to at the moment Caiden had realized that he _really_ cared about her. And he hadn’t been prepared for not being recognized by her after he had realized that he was in love for the first time in his life.

The drive to the hospital had been a nightmare. The doctors and nurses needed an eternity to normalize her body temperature again and to give them their okay to leave. And Caiden got a list of instructions that seemed to be never-ending. He never had been in charge for someone else’s safety, hell, he didn’t even care about his own welfare.

The entire night, he couldn’t sleep because he had been too scared to do something wrong and Bonnie would get comatose and never wake up again. When she had woken up this morning and greeted him as if nothing had happened, Caiden’s fear had turned into anger.

He had been close to a hysterical attack. As much as he would have loved to stay mad at Bonnie, it would be unfair to blame only her. Sighing, Caiden filled the glass with water and went back to the room where he gave it to her.

“Can you remember what happened yesterday?”

Bonnie frowned. “I knew, who you are when I woke up this morning. But the rest is just…pictures that don’t fit to each other, my memory is as holey as cheese.”

“Tell me everything you remember.”

She needed to think. “Okay, I can still remember how I went to the restaurant to get your broth…”Bonnie widened her dark eyes, suddenly panicked.  
“Shit, babe, your brother. I totally forgot about that! I couldn’t do anything about Rocks taking him, right?” She paled visibly and propped herself up with her elbows.  
“Rocks! I made the signs you taught me when Rocks suddenly showed up.” His girlfriend cursed loudly and touched the bruises on her head. “That freaking son of a bitch. He is the one who punched me. But he didn’t get your brother, did he?”

Caiden hugged himself. “I don’t know. When I searched for you in Fairmont, nobody talked about a man gone missing…” He shrugged helplessly. “I assume that Rocks mistook him for me, right?” Desperate, he hoped that Bonnie would say no.

But his wish didn’t come true. “Yes.” Her memories seemed to slowly come back. “That would be the only logical explanation. And babe, he is here because Hernandez sent him.”

 _Great, just great_ , Caiden thought and groaned. When Bonnie tried sitting up, he softly pushed her back to the pillow. “Stay put.”

“No way. I need to get your brother back.”

“For god’s sake, Bonnie, have you lost your mind? I mean, that’s nice of you, but you are not in the condition to…” _No, just no, Caiden! You knew, how to wrap people around your finger when you were twelve, you can do better._ “You know, the doctor said that you need to rest a couple of days. He said that it was – what did he say? – oh, yes, _inevitable_.”

Bonnie turned to the other side. “Forget it”, she said. “And forget the doc.”

It had been a long, horrible night for Caiden, and he was about to flip out. “Forget it? _Forget it?_ ” He glared at her angrily. “And what about me? Do you have any idea how fucking afraid I was, Bonnie? Inside the car, it was at least one hundred degrees, you were covered in blankets, but you still were freezing, your teeth were clattering! The doctor said it would be for the best to bring you to the next hospital in the next city in case they need to treat you with modern devices, so I put you into the car and sped like madly to that dumb Parkersburg. But they also had told me that you are not allowed to sleep longer than half an hour, so I had to stop a lot of times to wake you up. But you always smiled at me goofily and asked who I am.”

He would have taken her and shake her really hard. But his principles didn’t allow him to ever raise a hand against a woman, not even against a bitch. So he continued glaring.

“I am so sick of this, and I won’t do this any longer. Even though I don’t even know how to take care of myself, I could somehow get it right with you. And I would rather kill myself than to let you get up and pass out on the streets because of your feminism-pride.”

He didn’t notice how he was trembling until Bonnie took his hand and squeezed it. She pulled him closer to herself and hugged him. “Shsh…”, she said softly and kissed him on the forehead. “It’s okay, babe. I will do as you say, you did everything right.”

“I feared for you, Bon.”

“I know, babe, I know.” She looked up to him. “You did a great job. You did what you had to do. Just like your brother would have done it.”

Caiden blinked. “I really messed up big time. I need to find K and get him out of this.”

“Did you already call Mike?”

“No. Oh no, I forgot!” He pulled away from her. “I need to do it now.”

A couple of minutes later, he hung up. “They got kicked out of the bus again. But Mike said that it hadn’t been because of K this time. He had found a comment in the data file of Trailways that they had paid their motel bills and that the next bus would pick them up at the motel. It will arrive this evening in Huntington.” He started throwing his things into the suitcase.

Bonnie sat up slowly. “What are you doing?”

“I will go to the bus.”

“And what is the suitcase for?” She didn’t like the weird sensation in her stomach pit.

Caiden froze and looked over to her. “If I can’t get him away from the bounty hunter, I need to turn myself in.”

“No.”

“What else shall I do, Bonnie? Shall I allow that Kurt gets killed at my place?”

“Yes! No. I don’t know. We will find a solution.”

“If we don’t in the next few hours, there will be no other way. I need to leave soon if I want to arrive in Huntington in time.”

“Where the hell are we even?”, Bonnie asked, frowning.

“Davisville.”

She rubbed her face, then, she dropped them and looked at Caiden. “There has to be another way, babe.”

“Any suggestion would be more than welcome. Because I have absolutely no idea, and that thought freaking scares me.” He ruffled his hair and sighed deeply.

Bonnie tried sitting up in her bed. “I wish that damn headache would stop”, she muttered and rubbed her temples. “I can’t think clear.” She turned her head and looked Caiden deep in the eyes, suddenly serious. “Maybe, you and I could go to Vegas and start a whole new life. I am sure they would fight to get someone like you to work at their nightclub, and I will certainly find something as well. Maybe, you will even get a manager of one of these fancy casinos.”

He looked at her, speechless. To be honest, Caiden thought that Bonnie was that type of woman he could have fun with, that was all. But she was so much more, and he really would have loved to say yes.

But…

“I can’t allow that Kurt gets hurt or something, just because of me, Bonnie. I really don’t want to think about how often I have switched sides from good to evil, but I don’t think I could forgive myself if something happened to him.”

Bonnie didn’t know Kurt, and if she had to choose who among the twins needed to suffer the consequences, she would have chosen Caiden’s twin if she was honest.

But nothing she said couldn’t change Caiden’s mind, so, she had no other choice than to watch him leave a couple of hours later.

Cursing, Bonnie lied back down. She didn’t like Caiden’s decision, but she could understand him. She would have done the same for one of her sisters as well. But when she thought about when she would see Caiden again, an iron fist was crushing her heart.

She didn’t expect that this moment would be sooner than she thought. It was after seven pm when Caiden came storming in. He dropped the suitcase and slammed his bag to the bed. Bonnie started grinning when she sat up. “You are back!” She pulled him into a hug. “I am so glad you are back.” She didn’t want to let go of him ever again. “Do you remember the _no sex before we found Kurt_ rule? Forget it, babe, as soon as I am strong enough, we can get at it.”

Just at this moment, she noticed that Caiden wasn’t so happy about his return as she was. “What happened? Oh crap, was it something with Rocks?”

“No, or so I hope” Caiden pulled her closer to himself. “He wasn’t there, Bon. The bus arrived in time, but Kurt and the bounty hunter weren’t there.”

“Why do I get the feeling that we won’t go to Las Vegas anytime soon?”

“The bus driver told me that he stopped at the motel to pick them up, but nobody has been at the café, their meeting point. So he continued driving.”

“And?”

Caiden leaned back and looked her in the eyes. “And I am worried, Bonnie. Where the hell could they be?”

* * *

Blaine didn’t want to fall asleep again, but that was exactly what had happened. And Kurt had done the same when he realized that it was already two pm and they were still lying in bed. After he had carefully pulled out of Kurt’s embrace, he sat up and rubbed his face. Finally, he dropped his hands and balled them to fists.

Damn, he really had messed up. He could forget the lakehouse; he could be lucky if Kurt wouldn’t sue him or something. There was no use to make the entire story sound good – he had _abducted_ him. He had abducted him and insulted him every second.

All the time.

_Shit._

He put the blanket over Kurt’s body and got out of bed. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and couldn’t tell whether it was because he had vomited out everything he had eaten in the past twenty-four hours or because he had messed up – but he assumed that the latter argument needed to be the reason.

Well, he couldn’t change it anymore. Instead of whining, he should get moving and get something to eat, but he doubted that he would ever be able to swallow something again with that big lump in his throat.

…

When Kurt woke up, the room was empty.

Freezing, he grabbed the blanket and covered himself. “Blaine?”

He didn’t answer, but Kurt didn’t worry. Wherever he may be now, he would return, and he didn’t handcuff him to the bed so that he could flee.

Life was great.

Smiling to himself, Kurt stretched his arms and looked out of the window. He felt great. Blaine had called him Kurt. They hadn’t talked after they had loved each other – he wouldn’t have been able to form a sentence anyway; it had taken him by surprise what had happened. Blaine had only held him, caressed him until they fell asleep.

Everything would be fine now. Blaine knew who he was.

He looked up when Blaine entered the room. When their glances met, he froze. Caution was in his eyes. “Hey”, the bounty hunter said, clutching the bags in his hands tighter. “I…erm…got you food.”

“Thanks.” Kurt crossed the room, in the meanwhile, he had dressed up. “I am starving.” He took one of the bags and put it onto the table. “What did you get us? No chicken, I guess.”

“Kurt.”

The serious tone of his voice made him lift his head. To his surprise, he saw Blaine blush slightly.

“I, erm, need to apologize.” He cleared his throat. “If that’s even enough. You tried telling me from the beginning on who you are, and I didn’t believe you.”

Oh, he wanted to apologize, how interesting. Kurt watched him search for words, stutter and blush, and felt something like satisfaction. He almost grinned, but bit it back and looked at him in an exaggeratedly reproachful way. Because he was better than to enjoy himself at the expense of other people.

“I want more than just an apologize, Anderson.”

The serious glance in his blue eyes made Blaine shudder, he didn’t seem to notice the amusement behind them. “Yes, I know.”

He dropped his shoulders and gulped. “I…erm, will make sure that you will get home as fast as possible.”

Kurt almost chocked on his sandwich. He coughed, took a sip of his water and dropped the food on the table. Actually, he wanted to remind Blaine of his promise to eat a broom wholly, but that sentence made him forget about it. Stunned, he stared at him. “What?”

“I said that I…”

He almost started trembling with indignation. “Gosh, I can’t believe it, Blaine!”

“Listen, I know it’s not a sufficient compensation-”

“Compensation? Are you serious? If you believe me that I am Kurt and not Caiden, you need to know that I told the truth about Larry Rocks as well. That guy tried to kill me, and you just want to send me back home to deal with that problem alone? Okay, why not?”, he said bitterly. “It’s not like anyone came up with the idea that I need help to deal with such unimportant things.”

Blaine just stared at him, stunned. Since he had realized that he wasn’t Caiden, he could only think about how he had messed up. He took a step towards Kurt and halted. “I totally forgot about that.” He shook his head “I kidnapped you, insulted you, always called you a liar, seduced you…”

“I actually liked that part”, Kurt said laconically.

He was so caught up with his misery that he didn’t hear that comment. “And after I have realized that I can’t get the lakehouse for Artie, I couldn’t think of something better than to toss you into the snakepit even though I endangered you in the first place. You need to think that I am a jerk.”

Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine laughed bitterly and lifted his hands defensively. “No, don’t say anything – you always thought I was a jerk.”

Kurt’s good mood came back. It wasn’t necessary to reprimand him, Blaine was great at doing it himself. That man was really taking his responsibility serious, without a doubt. Kurt wondered whether Blaine would offer to buy _him_ a lakehouse next.

“Actually, I just wanted to say that you didn’t endanger me. That was just a consequence of Caiden being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Blaine smiled bitterly. “That’s nice of you.”

“Well, that’s how I am. Nice. Blaine, tell me one thing”, he waited until he looked into his eyes again. “You said you totally forgot about Rocks. Did you think about him before you suggested sending me home?”

“No, but…”

“Calm down a bit, okay? You are blaming yourself for too much, but you are not responsible for everything that happens in this world. Now, relax” He put the rest of the food on the table “Let’s eat something, first.”

Blaine’s face expression was just priceless. He was visibly confused, and he was also …irritated. His hands buried deep in his pockets, he looked at Kurt with a skeptical gaze. At least, he followed orders and sat down.

A couple of minutes later, Kurt folded the napkin and put it back on the table. “So, what are we doing now?”

He watched Blaine swallow the bite of his sandwich. His glance was still cautious. “Tell me everything you know about Rocks.”

After he had done that, he leaned back on his chair and waited for the bounty hunter’s reaction.

“We need to stay together”, Blaine explained, trying not to think about how much he likes that thought. “I think the big question is where we will drive.” He looked at Kurt with a frown. “Do you want me to bring you home?”

“No.” Kurt shook his head energetically. “I doubt that Rocks knows about me, and I don’t want that to change. I wouldn’t be thrilled if he stood in front of my entrance door all of a sudden. Besides” He looked Blaine deep in the eyes “I am already too deep in this mess. You will get rid of me after I found out how it ends.”

That sounded logical.

“Okay”, Blaine nodded “As long as you are aware I am in command.” Until now, he had done everything wrong, but that wouldn’t happen again, so he must have everything under control. He was responsible for Kurt’s predicament, and he would make sure that they would get out of this, safe and sound.

“Of course, Blaine”, Kurt answered, and Blaine’s eyes narrowed skeptically when he heard his yielding tone. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

He should have known that it had been too good to be true. Gosh, he knew it, but he was dumb enough to fall for it.

“Dammit, Kurt, I already told you we can’t afford it”, he explained twenty minutes later.

They were on their way to the next gas station of the town, and its only one as well.

“We can’t afford to do it differently”, Kurt retorted. “Rocks thinks that we are in a bus. Renting a car would be better than letting him find us.” Kurt looked at him with his blue eyes. “Trust me. Have I ever been wrong?”

“Great, just dwell on that subject for a while.” Blaine kicked a rock away angrily. “Whatever. I can forget Artie’s lakehouse anyway.”

“Look on the bright side of it, Blaine. Trailways pays the hotelbills of last night, and they surely will refund the money if you ask them. That will reduce the costs a lot” He threw Blaine a short glance. “It’s a shame we don’t have camping equipment because this way, you would save the money for motels as well.”

Blaine eyed him. “You enjoy making me feel like I was a tightwad, right? But I ain’t, I just had a budget and I needed to stick to an appointment, and I did my best to achieve it in time.”

Kurt was touched. His goal was impossible to reach now and he accepted it. He didn’t complain one single time like Kurt would have done at his place.

But he also knew that Blaine wouldn’t appreciate his sympathy because he had started acting professionally again and seemed to be distant.

So Kurt said coolly: “Good to know. So you won't mind me buying some new things to wear?”

“Alright, but please consider that our budget is not that big.”

“Oh, Blaine, I am aware. But I am convinced that there is a discounter at this place that is even good enough for me.”

They found one in Huntington. That was perfect because they weren’t allowed to drive farther away with the car of the gasoline shop’s owner. They returned it to the car rental to rent a bigger car where they had enough space for their legs.

After Kurt had purchased a couple of new clothes, they continued driving towards the boarder that separated West Virginia and Kentucky.

Kurt leaned out of the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. He felt at ease now, mostly because he was wearing clothes that weren’t as tight as a second skin or completely ripped. Okay, they were no designer clothes, but he didn’t care at the moment.

Life was great.

“You freaking jackass.”

Surprised, Kurt looked away from the picturesque scenery and looked at Blaine. His eyebrows were furrowed when he looked into the rearview, and he was scowling.

A Red Rover was following them and was getting closer and closer.

“Such an idiot”, Blaine growled. He threw Kurt a scrutinizing glance. “Are you belted? Good.”

Then, he accelerated the vehicle. “That douche wants to overtake us, okay, be my guest.” After he had said the last word, their car got rammed from behind.

Kurt yelped, appalled. Blaine cursed and clutched the steering wheel tighter so that they stayed on the road.

“That guy needs to be drunk! What the hell?”, Kurt exclaimed and tried to catch a glimpse of the driver’s face.

Again, the Red Rover rammed them and hit the bumper so that they ended up on the side-strip. At this moment, the red car accelerated as well and when they were even, Kurt gasped and widened his eyes.

“ _Ohmygod_ , that’s him, Blaine”, he whispered. “That’s Larry Rocks. How the hell could he find us?” When their cars were next to each other, Kurt saw how Rocks lifted his hand. “Blaine, watch out! He has a gun!”

Rocks used the situation where Blaine was busy steering the car and ducking down to his advantage. He rammed his car against theirs and got them off the street. Blaine tried countersteering so that they didn’t get too close to the acclivity. He almost did get back to the road again when Rocks braked and hit them on the rear bumper.

The car spun out of control, right to the acclivity. And in the next moment, the car was hanging over the acclivity, the tires in the back were looking down, the front of the car was looking to the direction of the sky.

“Oh my gosh”, Kurt whispered breathlessly when the vehicle started gliding down slowly. He started leaning against the car dashboard to prohibit that they fell down. Blaine had leaned over the steering wheel as much the seatbelt let him.

The car made an ear piercing noise when it started gliding down, faster and faster, but for some reason, it didn’t flip over. Kurt’s stomach did instead.

When the acclivity became more even, trees were scratching the car from outside, rocks were damaging the glass panes. Even though Kurt didn’t believe in God, he started praying that his death my be slow and painless.

With the force of a train that crashed against a wall, the car hit a tree.

Two airbags were shooting out of the car’s dashboard.

Stunned, Kurt burst into a laughing fit and broke the silence. “Oh my”, he wheezed. “Can you imagine? Are you okay? Blaine, we are alive!” He squeezed Blaine’s arm. “I totally forgot about the airbags.”, he said, still wheezing. “Blaine, we are alive.” He lifted his hand and caressed Blaine’s cheek. “Alive.”

Blaine threw him a scrutinizing glance to check whether he was hurt or something. He furrowed his eyebrows and sniffed in the air. “Do you also smell gas?” He cursed loudly and unfastened his belt. “Crap! The rock must have damaged the tank”, he said and turned to Kurt. “Let’s get out of here, Blue!”

Kurt quickly unfastened his seatbelt was well and was about to open the door when something came to his mind.

“No!”, he said to Blaine “Better climb out of the window. We don’t know how badly the door is damaged. The smallest spark is enough to blow everything up.”

Blaine stared at him while he freed himself from the airbag and tried putting the branches aside to open the window. “What spark?”

“If metal meets metal, there can be sparks. One is enough and _poof!_ we are grilled meat.”

“Oh my gosh.” Blaine turned to him. “You always have great new, don’t you? How do you even know this stuff?”

Kurt grinned. “Hey, we are still alive, Anderson – that’s good. And my dad was a mechanic before he got into politics, I guess he told me a lot about it during my childhood.” He grabbed one of the bigger branches to pull himself out of the vehicle.

Blaine couldn’t help but keep staring at him. Blue was full of surprises, and he regretted having judged him too early.

Once both of them had made it outside, Blaine took a look at the car. Yes, Rocks had hit them a couple of times, but overall, the car didn’t even look that bad. They could get their things out of the car without having to worry about that it could blow up or something.

Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard.

“Holy crap!” Blaine turned away from the trunk, clutched Kurt’s wrist and took cover behind a tree. “Run!”

“Is it Rocks?” Kurt tried looking up, but there were only trees. “Is he coming?”

“No, I think he is still up there.” Blaine dragged Kurt to the other direction. “Come on, Blue, move. Believe me if I tell you that it would be better not to be close to the car now.”

“Yes, but he is too far away to catch us, right?”

“That’s right, but …he could hit a rock and…

“…create a spark”, Kurt ended his sentence, having understood what he wanted to say. “There are traces of gas behind the car, and one spark is enough to ignite a wildfire.” Kurt looked back while he ran. “Makes sense that we don’t want to be close to the car.”

…

“Do you have any idea where we are now?” It was getting dark and Kurt had lost his patience. His legs had at least one thousand stings by midges, his arms were scratched by trees. “Have you been camping as a child? I haven’t” He looked to the star covered sky. “We got lost, right? There is too much nature for my taste.”

Blaine halted and turned around, so that Kurt almost ran into him. “We will spend the night here.”, he decided.

“Oh, good idea.” Kurt looked around and realized that they were at a glade. “And how exactly? You probably put up a tent. But too bad, we don’t have one. And we collect berries. What if they are poisonous?” He wished he could shut up. With each word he said he was more scared. Because he had no clue about living beyond human civilization.

Blaine reassuringly squeezed his hand. “We didn’t get lost, Blue. We need to stay outside this night, but tomorrow, we will get to a city. Collect some branches so that we can make fire. I will search for berries.”

Kurt nodded obediently and turned around. Okay, searching for wood couldn’t be that hard, right? But what if there were dangerous animals lurking behind the trees? Animals that waited to maul him?

When he heard a gunshot, Kurt almost yelped loudly. He anxiously took cover behind a giant oak with the wood in his arms, waiting for his heart to beat normally again. Until he heard Blaine’s voice.

“Kurt? Don’t be afraid, it was only me. I got us dinner, I will start gutting it.”

Gut it? How disgusting. Kurt shivered. He didn’t want to know all the details.

One hour later, he felt better. A small bonfire was burning inside a circle of stones and the hare that was hanging over it just smell delicious.

In the meanwhile, the sky was pitch black.

“Do you think there are a lot of mosquitos at this forest?”, Kurt wanted to know. He just couldn’t help it.

“We are in Kentucky, Blue. There are no mosquitos. Just like there are no snakes in Hawaii.”

Kurt sighed a breath of relief. Until he thought about his words and looked up again. “You are unbelievable, Anderson. I may not like mosquitos, but I am not dumb."

He turned to Kurt, his eyes seemed almost golden in the dark. “I don’t know how to tell you but being afraid of mosquitos is kind of dumb.”

“I am not afraid of mosquitos!”, Kurt protested and crossed his arms. “Even if I were, don’t tell me there is nothing you are afraid of.”

“Of course, there is nothing!” Blaine said proudly. “Me Tarzan, great, strong man.”

Kurt boxed him in the shoulder and snorted. Blaine grinned and pulled him closer to himself. “You don’t believe me, right? Okay, but you can at least believe this.” He kissed him softly on his mouth and pulled away before Kurt could even deepen the kiss.

“That’s unfair”, Kurt whined, but Blaine pointed at the hare. “I think dinner is served, or however we can call it.”

They ate with their fingers and drank water out of the bottle Kurt had found in the forest, of course from the creek near them.

“Horrible that people pollute the forest, but this time, it’s kind of positive for us”, Kurt said when Blaine asked where he had found it. “I cleaned it carefully, all the dirt is gone.”

With a full stomach and Blaine’s warm body on his right, Kurt started not to feel out of place anymore. Luckily, it was not that cold outside, the breeze was even pleasant.

“May I ask you something?”, Kurt asked and broke the comfortable silence.

“Of course.”

“Why is it so important to you to buy that lakehouse for your friend?”

For a split second, Blaine’s shoulders tensed up. “Artie and I always talked about that we want to buy that lakehouse after our time at the army.”

“And that’s special for you” Kurt frowned. “But how come that you never call it _your_ house?”

“What? I do.”

“No, you don’t.” Because of his suddenly tensed up muscles, Kurt could tell that this topic was a sore spot for Blaine, but he wanted to dig deeper anyway. There was more to this story – of that, he was sure. “You always call it Artie’s house as if you had nothing to do with it.”

Blaine dropped his shoulders. “Isn’t it weird”, he said and threw a branch into the fire “That you just need to sleep with a guy once and he thinks that he knows everything about his bedpartner?”

He regretted immediately what he had said.

“I am sorry”, he said with a rough voice. “That was unfair – I don’t know what had gotten into me.”

“No, you are right”, Kurt said with icy politeness. “You don’t owe me an explanation. After all, we barely know each other.”

“Nonsense.” Blaine pulled him closer to himself. “That’s nonsense. You…You just hit a sore spot and all I do to protect myself is to hit back.”

“And why?” His voice sounded aloof, almost uninterested.

“Because you are right.” Blaine breathed out loudly and looked into the fire. “Artie and I always talked about getting a lakehouse someday, but it had just been a dream, you know. It was something far away in the future.”

“Oh, and now, the future turned into present, right?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “You could say that.”

Kurt looked up to the stars. “And what do you want to do?”

“No idea.” Blaine shrugged. “I am happy with what I do.”

“Dammit, Blaine.” Kurt looked at him angrily. “Just tell me to mind my own business if you don’t want to talk about it. But don’t say ‘No idea’ even though I can see you are unhappy. So, _what do you want to do_?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Good.” Kurt turned away and stared down his legs.

“I want to be a policeman, okay?” Blaine cursed and lifted his hand to brush away his strands. “I always liked working within the military police. I liked the structures and that there are fixed rules.” When he thought about that he would never be able to do that, something inside him ached. “But in life, you don’t always get what you want.”

Kurt’s voice sounded soft when he asked: “And what do you want to do now?”

“I don’t know. I guess I will try getting another bail where I can get a good bonus. But first, I need to swallow the bitter pill and do something I am afraid to do.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side. “Which is?”

“Get a new phone and tell Artie that we won’t get the lakehouse.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, guys, I was so busy lately...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

When the night turned into day, the both of them woke up, freezing and stiff, and in Kurt’s case, also downcast. He pulled away from Blaine’s embrace, got up and tried removing all the dirt from his clothes.

All he wanted now was a toothbrush. And a hot shower. Hopefully, he would get both once they got out of the woods, and Kurt prayed that this moment would come soon.

Sighing, he walked further into the forest to search for a place where he could pee in silence.

Blaine watched Kurt disappear between the trees. He wasn’t in a good mood either. What was he even doing?

Somehow, the relationship to Kurt got complicated, more complicated than he planned it. It was time to change that. Blaine knew him for -how long? – six entire days. And without a doubt, Kurt would return to his chic, fancy apartment in New York once they had solved the problem with Larry Rocks/Jason Hernandez. He would return to his well-paid job and his perfect life, and that would be it.

Blaine wouldn’t look into his blue, shiny eyes ever again.

That’s how it was, and it was time to move on now. From now on, Blaine would act like a pro, no more feelings anymore. While he sat up, he tried ignoring the lump in his throat. Because that was the right decision, no matter how much it might hurt at the moment.

It felt like an eternity to Kurt once they had set off again and were walking across the forest. He looked over to Blaine who didn’t seem to be fazed by the wilderness and the nature, and was even _whistling_ – as if they were on a relaxing shopping spree in the mall - much to Kurt’s annoyance. He was pissed. Why didn’t _he_ trip on a tree trunk for a change, only Kurt? And the whistling was driving him crazy.

Careful not to trip again, Kurt didn’t notice that Blaine in front of him had stopped in his tracks- and bumped right into his back.

When Kurt looked up, he noticed that they were at the spot where their car landed after the accident. He threw Blaine a skeptical glance. “Is this a smart move?”

Blaine went to the trunk and opened it. “I don’t know, but at the moment, that’s probably the safest place for us.”

“And what about Rocks?”

He gave Caiden’s suitcase to Kurt and closed the trunk again. After that, he retrieved a map and folded it apart.

“Look”, he said to Kurt. “I guess he pushed us off the street at that point. My first plan was to cross the forest” He drew a line with his finger that led to the highway after a while “-but now that I thought about it, I think he would expect us at the end of the forest as well.” He turned to Kurt. “Pack all of your most important things and leave the rest in the car. We will take this way.”

He looked up the dangerous looking acclivity where they slid down the day before. Kurt still wondered how that had been possible without them breaking all of their bones. “Are you sure?”

“Yup. And if I say you have to take only the most important things, Blue” – he threw Kurt a scrutinizing glance “- I mean it. Just pack what you need, and I don’t mean your ten thousand tons of hairspray.”

Kurt shoved Caiden’s wallet into his pocket, he also put some of Caiden’s underwear, his comb, his toothbrush, his toothpaste, his deodorant and his face lotion into his bag. Looked like he would wear Caiden’s clothes again now that his own clothes got dirty.

Blaine frowned when he looked at the things Kurt had packed into his bag. “So much for most important things”, he muttered, looking at the lotion.

Kurt scowled at him. “Only because you have a skin like an elephant that doesn’t mean I want to get grilled. It’s a catastrophe that I didn’t have time for my skincare routine yesterday, and face lotion is the least I could use. I am not in the mood for a sunburn.”

At that, Blaine needed to bite back his laughter. Instead, he cleared his throat. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go.”

It was a long and hard climb, and Kurt feared for his life more than once. He wondered how all of those sportspeople could do that professionally.

He didn’t know whether he would have been successful if it wasn’t for Blaine who warned him whenever he was about to put his foot on an unsteady rock or something.

And suddenly, they were on the top. Kurt hoisted his body up and lied down on the ground, Blaine followed suit. When he looked at the sky, Kurt couldn’t help but start laughing.

“We did it!” He laughed even louder. “We actually did it, Blaine!” Kurt rolled to the side, grabbed Blaine’s face and kissed him.

Blaine reciprocated the kiss and buried his hands into Kurt’s hair. Finally, they pulled away, grinning. After they had gotten up and brushed the dirt off of their clothes, they heard steps.

Their goofy smiles vanished from their faces and they turned around slowly.

“Welcome”, Larry Rocks said with the barrel of his gun pointed directly at Kurt. “What took you so long?”

…

Other than Blaine had thought, Rocks didn’t even think about using a map to look where he could meet Kurt and Blaine on the road again. After he had watched them yesterday how they fled, he considered climbing down and ending it. But when he looked down the acclivity and down his perfectly polished shoes, he had let it be.

So he waited. He had been utterly bored, his clothes looked horrible after he had been seating for an eternity, but overall, he was satisfied with how things had turned out.

Why didn’t he notice all the years that he was a genius considering chasing people?

He made a movement with the gun pointed at Kurt. “Get over there.”

At that moment, Kurt remembered what Blaine had told him about that maneuver - had it only been yesterday? – which he had used at the military. He sighed deeply.

“Flanking maneuver”, he whispered to Blaine before he went over to where Rocks had pointed.

“Blue, don’t even think about it!” Blaine wanted to grab his wrist, but Kurt pulled away softly and rushed over to Rocks, and he pointed his gun at Blaine instead.

Dammit.

Blaine was the one who had a gun, and he needed to make sure that Blaine could use it. Kurt must find a way to distract Rocks.

“Do you hear how he talks to me, Larry?”, he said in a displeased way while he walked further away from Blaine. “And look at me: I am as dirty as a pig. Not that it would be important because these clothes are just horrible, but still.”

Rocks turned his head around to have a look at Kurt, his gun still point at Blaine.

“That’s no big loss, Caiden. Where did you get these clothes from? A discounter?”

“Yes, exactly. Unbelievable, right? Superman over there didn’t like how I dress so he threw away all of my sexy clothes. He thinks I am dumb.”

“And you are not wrong”, Blaine growled "if you think that it will work."

Kurt pointed at him theatrically while he slowly walked further away. “You drag me across that forest and force me to sleep on the ground, and I am the dumb and uncivilized one? There are _mosquitos_ down there, Rocks. Giant, hairy mosquitos.” Kurt didn’t even need to feign that his was horrified. “I am so sick of that much nature. My imagination of nature would be leaving out the salt on the rim of a Margarita. I want to go home where people do know how to behave. Because that guy over there obviously doesn’t.”

He threw Blaine an angry glance and took another step backwards, making Rocks decide who would be his main aim.

Finally, Rocks turned around to Kurt, looked at him and dropped his hand with the gun. “Oh man, Caiden”, he said, pleading a bit. “You don’t make it easy for me to do what I gotta do.”

Kurt saw how Blaine wanted to retrieve his gun, but at that moment, they heard the engine of a car. From their perspective, they couldn’t see what car it was, but when Kurt craned his head, he could have laughed of joy. “The police”, he muttered full of gratefulness.

When he turned around to Blaine with a relieved grin…he realized that Larry Rocks had disappeared in thin air. They heard how another car sped away with squealing tires.

“But…what the hell”, he shouted angrily. But before he could end his sentence, Blaine had grabbed his wrist and Kurt looked into his brown-golden eyes that spelled lust to kill.

Lust to kill _him._

“Be quiet and let me do that”, Blaine hissed.

“But he got away!”

“And what shall I do to stop him? Retrieve my gun? I was in the visual field of the patrol car while there was no Rocks far and wide – that would be the fastest way to get shot dead by the cops. We will explain them everything, and if Rocks has something called brains, he is already miles away. So would you please let me handle that for a change?”

A cop got out of the patrol car and walked over to them. “Do you need help?”

“Yes”, Blaine answered while Kurt said fervently: “Officer, I am so glad you are here now!”

Blaine almost squashed his wrist. “Yesterday, we got pushed off the street-“

“- by a _lunatic_. We are lucky we are still alive.” Kurt freed himself from Blaine’s grip before he could break his arm. He had no idea why Blaine was pissed now but he didn’t want to feel all of his anger- the past days had been horrible enough. “Tell him about Rocks and that he just got away.”

“Dammit, I would if you let me!”

The police officer looked up, alarmed. “Someone pushed you off the street? On purpose?”

“Yes, Sir, and when we climbed up here a couple of minutes ago, he was still there and has been awaiting us. As soon as he saw you, he left.”

“Wait, wait, he got you off the street yesterday and waited for you to climb up? Why? Where?”

“The why-question is not that easy to answer. But it was over there” Blaine led the policeman to the spot of the accident. A cold shiver was running down Kurt’s spine when he saw the skid marks on the road, and when they looked down the acclivity, they could see the rear end of the car disappear between a couple of trees.

The officer whistled. “You are right, you are really lucky you are alive. It would be for the best if you told me what exactly happened.”

Blaine did it, trying not to get too detailed with his explanations. The officer took notes, checked Blaine’s documents and his license to own a gun.

“Could you at least recognize the license plate?”

“No, everything happened so fast”, Blaine said. “But according to Blue, it was a Red Rover, a newer model. But I was too busy with keeping the car on the street, right Kurt?” He took Kurt’s hand and pulled him closer to himself. To the officer, it may look like Blaine was worried about him, but Kurt knew that Blaine was fuming. So he concentrated on answering the cop’s questions instead.

“Listen, Sir”, Blaine finally said “We have spent exhausting twenty-four hours outdoors and we are tired. Could you please drop us off at a motel? On the way, we will answer all of your questions.”

After one hour, the car arrived at Grange City. “Choose one”, the officer said while he passed the motels which ranged from cheap fleabags to sinfully expensive noble hostels.

“That one” Kurt pointed at a pretty motel he liked best and the officer drove to its parking. Blaine gripped his wrist tighter, but Kurt just whispered: “Caiden will pay for that. That’s the very least he owes us and besides, Anderson, I am sick and tired of housing at sleazy motels.”

His grip loosened up.

When they wanted to get out, the officer held Blaine back. “If you would please stay for an instant, read through the protocol and sign it, Sir, so that we could start the manhunt for Mr. Sanders.”

“I will take care of our room in rhe meantime”, Kurt offered. He thanked the policeman and went to the reception.

After he had gotten the keys to the room, Kurt threw Caiden’s wallet onto the bed and started undressing, dropping everything on the floor on his way to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet of the shower head and when the hot water ran down his body, he sighed relievedly. He had just washed out the cranberry shampoo from his hair when the shower curtain was opened jerkily.

Startled, Kurt turned around and reflexively covered himself with his hands.

Blaine glared daggers at him, clutching the curtains. “What the hell were you thinking?”, he snapped irritatedly. “Did you want Rocks to kill you!?”

…

As long as they had talked to the cop, Blaine could hold back his anger, but now, he would love to take Kurt by his shoulders and shake him really hard. “Dammit”, he growled. “My heart almost stopped beating! Or was it purposely? Maybe, you didn’t try to kill me, maybe, you _wanted_ to kill me!” He clutched the curtain even tighter. “God dammit, Blue! In my mind, I saw you seat in a wheelchair and roll around next to Artie. And I am telling you, I wouldn’t be able to bear it a second time.”

Kurt reached out and softly caressed his cheek. “We really need to talk about your exaggerated sense of responsibility.”, he muttered.

He then hugged Blaine even though he was wet. “Gosh”, Blaine could hear Kurt’s whisper next to his ear. “When Rocks was standing in front of us all of a sudden, I thought it was over.”

“And that’s why you wanted to play the living target?”

“No, I wanted to turn one aim into two, as you have explained to me.” Kurt pulled away and looked him deep in the eyes. “But I don’t want to talk about it now. Kiss me, Blaine.”

Blaine swore to himself not to have sex with him anymore. To act professionally around him.

_Screw it._

It was an oath he broke with pleasure.

Their mouths met and Blaine slid his hands down Kurt’s wet back to pull him closer.

“You have too much on, Anderson”, he said hoarsely and touched the button of his jeans. Blaine nodded in agreement, dropped his pants and his shirt in record time, and when he was naked, he joined Kurt in the bathtub, closing the curtain behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Caiden’s phone vibrated on the nightstand when he and his girlfriend were kind of busy with …doing stuff in bed.

Bonnie lifted her head. “I guess you won’t just ignore that?”

To be honest, Caiden was temped to do so. So, so much. Because Bonnie’s lips that just made a hickey on his neck were so soft.

Nevertheless…

He propped himself up in his bed and reached out for his phone to accept the call.

“Hello?”, he said at the same moment Bonnie decided to continue doing what she had just done, but her mouth was wandering down, and Caiden really needed to do everything not to moan out loud.

“Caiden, it’s Mike”, the voice on the other end of the line said. “Your brother just used your credit card to pay for a motelroom at the Mountain Paradise Inn at Grange City, Kentucky.”

Caiden grabbed Bonnie’s wrist. “Was he alone?”

“I don’t know, but he was the one who signed the receipt, not the bounty hunter. And according to the price, it must be a prettier motel than all the flophouses he had dragged him to until now.”

“Thanks, dude.” Caiden hung up and turned around. “He found K.” He grinned at Bonnie who sat on the bed and looked at him lustfully. “Bonnie! Mike found him! And he is probably alone.”

He was about to get up, but Bonnie grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bed. “Not so fast, babe. That’s great news, but whether we leave now or ten minutes later doesn’t matter, right?” Her fingers slid under his pants.

“Stop it, Bon. I am serious.” He pulled her hand away and got up.

“God dammit!” Bonnie slumped down on the bed again. “Your brother is slowly turning antipathetic to me.”

Caiden froze and turned around to her. Her disappointment was written all over her face when she looked back at him, scowling.

“Don’t be like that, please. It’s not Kurt’s fault.”

Bonnie didn’t look that convinced, and Caiden realized that he was kind of frustrated himself. And that meant that he needed to start acting like a grown-up man and take a decision. Being in charge all the time was so exhausting. How could Kurt do that day by day?

But back to their current problems. Okay, let’s see. He could call out Bonnie because she didn’t support him right now…or he could take care of the source of that problem that frustrated the both of them.

He started smiling. Sure, why not?

“You know what? You are right” Caiden laughed and went back to the bed, slumped down as well and rolled over to her. “I mean, what shall I say, beautiful, wise woman – when you’re right, you’re right.” He kissed her on her temple and grinned at her. “Whether we leave now or in ten minutes really doesn’t matter.”

* * *

There was no doubt about what Blaine had just heard over the phone when he sat on the armchair of the motelroom. Nevertheless, he asked disbelievingly: “You have started a what now?”

“A programming course, man”, Artie’s voice on the other end of the line answered. “I told you weeks ago that I signed up for it. You really should listen whenever I tell you something.”

“Programming”, Blaine repeated simple mindedly. Because what the hell? Artie always _loathed_ that kind of job where he was supposed to sit in a room all day.

“Yeah, who would have thought? Turned out that I am a natural. And it’s also a great opportunity to meet women, Blaine – half of the participants of my course are cute as hell. And there’s this hot blonde, my seatmate – she’s got troubles with understanding that stuff. I helped her a couple of times, and now, she thinks I am smarter than Albert Einstein.” Artie laughed. “We have a date this Friday evening. And how about you? Is that stripper still handcuffed to your bed?”

Blaine stiffened. Crap. Now, it was time for the hard part of this conversation. He got up and went to the window.

“Erm, yes, considering that, I have good and bad news, Artie. The good news is that…well…in the meantime, he is in my bed quite often, and voluntarily.”

“Really? But that’s great, Anderson!”

“Yes, but, erm, the bad news is that it’s not even that stripper. It’s his twinbrother.”

For a while, it was dead silent. But then, Artie said quietly: “You caught the wrong twin?”

“Yup.”

“Mr. Allround-Man- Anderson caught the _wrong twinbrother?”_

Blaine gritted his teeth and looked out of the window. He balled his hand and hit the wall once, twice, three times.

Artie’s laughter was almost ear piercing. “Oh my gosh”, he said and chuckled. “That’s great. But if his occupation isn’t giving lapdances, half-naked, what is it, then?”

“He is a fashion journalist”, Blaine muttered bashfully.

Artie cracked up.

“Happy to hear that you are finding this funny.”, Blaine finally cut him off. “That means that we can forget the bonus for the lakehouse.”

His friend stopped laughing. “Oh, crap, man, you were still worrying about that, weren’t you?” But before Blaine could even answer, Artie continued talking. “Dumb question, of course you were. Blaine, listen”, he said, suddenly serious. “It’s okay.”

“Dammit, Artie, you don’t need to play the Samaritan. I know that I messed it up.”

“Screw the Samaritan, dude. How the hell am I supposed to meet women at a dullsville where the lakehouse is? When we went fishing, we only met guys – have you ever seen a woman down there?”

“But you always liked spending time there, Arts.”

“Yeah, it was a nice place if you wanted to relax a bit…but now, it’s not the right place for me anymore. Forget the house, my friend. Go and apply for the police academy instead.”

Blaine was still thinking about the conversation, standing at the window when Kurt reentered the room fifteen minutes later. He smiled at Blaine and held a paper bag in the air which content smelled delicious. “Sandwich with grilled steak.” He chirped. “Sounds great, right?” Kurt looked at the phone Blaine was still holding in his hand and cocked an eyebrow. “Did you already talk to your friend?”

“Yes.”

Now, he noticed Blaine’s scowl, the way he was looking now had nothing in common with the man Kurt had left behind a couple of minutes ago.

“Oh no. Was it that bad?”

“No.” Blaine went over to the table as well. He took one of the sandwiches and bit into it. After he had chewed and swallowed it, he stared at his food angrily.

“He claimed that it was not that bad in case we can’t get the lakehouse because he didn’t find it important anyway.”

Kurt looked at him, confused. “But…that’s good, right?”

Blaine looked as if he had just greeted him in Mandarin. “That’s nonsense.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said it’s nonsense. Shall I really believe him that he doesn’t want the lakehouse because he can’t meet women at that place?”

Kurt looked up. “Oh! Can he still…?” He nodded down to Blaine’s pants to look away again, slightly embarrassed that he was so curious about the love lives of others.

“Dammit, yes, he can still” – with an obvious gesture he seemed to make fun of Kurt’s vague innuendo. “That guy is living for humping; it has always been like that.” But then, he noticed that Kurt was blushing a bit and felt bad for being so harsh to him. “Sorry”, he muttered. “But it’s the truth. That’s the only thing that didn’t change since we met. He was a notorious womanizer and he still is.”

“Okay…I don’t get it. What is so hard to understand that he wants to be at a place with more women?”

“Please, Blue, at a _programming course?”_ He bit off another piece of the sandwich and chewed on it angrily.

Kurt frowned. “I am so confused right now.”

“He told me he was a natural concerning handling computers.”

“And what’s so bad about it?”

“Because he lived for the work at the military police, just like me. And he always said the he would rather die than to work at a job where he has to stay inside!”

“Come off it, Blaine!” Kurt stared at him, stunned about how such a smart guy like Blaine could be so dumb sometimes. “His life isn’t the same anymore and it never will be again. But he doesn’t give up and moves on. He is still chasing women – that’s astonishing enough for a man sitting in a wheelchair – and is in search for something he could do instead of his old job. Which part is it you don’t understand?”

“That part where he told me that I shall forget the lakehouse and go to the police academy!” He threw the rest of his sandwich back into the bag. “Don’t you see, Blue? He is doing it for me.”

“I see. Well, let’s assume that you are right. What is your plan? Do you want to tell him to save his generosity? Save him against his will?” Kurt put his sandwich on his table. “Gosh, you really have a big ego, right?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Since Blaine obviously had no idea what Kurt was meaning, he tried holding back his growing impatience. “You think you are responsible for other people’s problems way too often.”, he tried explaining it to him in a friendly way - but was cut off.

“We are not talking about ‘other people’”, Blaine said irritatedly. “We are talking about Artie. Whose life I have ruined.”

“Grrr!” Kurt frustratedly ruffled his hair and glared at him. “Dammit, Blaine, you are the worst bullhead I have ever met!”

Blaine looked at him, hurt. “Because I stand by my responsibility?”

“Who told you that you are in charge for everything? Artie? I doubt that.” He touched Blaine on the chest. “He is a grown up man. Why do you think do you have to decide that he isn’t able to know what he wants?”

“I never did that”, Blaine yelled. He stepped closer to Kurt, so close that they could feel each other’s breaths, and looked him straight in the eyes. Kurt didn’t even budge.

“No kidding – that’s exactly what you are doing. You are always keen on taking care of other people’s problems. Maybe you should trust your friends’ abilities. Perhaps, we would like to take responsibility for our actions. Did you already think about that? Did you?”

Stunned, Blaine looked into his angry looking blue eyes. “What is ‘we’ supposed to mean? When did I ever dare to intervene in your holy business?”

“Don’t play innocent, Blaine! What did you say this morning again – that you wouldn’t be able to bear the blame if Rocks shot me?”

“And I wouldn’t.”

Kurt snorted disdainfully. “Since when are you responsible for my actions? It was my decision to try the flanking maneuver, Blaine Anderson.”

“But I told you about that dumb flanking maneuver in the first place. And I dragged you around day by day – you wouldn’t be here, and Rocks wouldn’t be after you if I didn’t abduct you.”

“My brother tricked me; he knew that you would mistake me for him. Why isn’t it his fault? Or no, wait, let’s jump back in time further away. My mother gave birth to me. And since I am not responsible for my own actions, I guess that everything that happened to me since my birth is her fault.”

“Oh boy, I get a headache from your talking.” _And got weirdly turned on._

Kurt could really drive him crazy, but there was no doubt about that he was such an exciting man. So Blaine stopped rubbing his forehead and pulled Blue closer to himself. He was now wearing the clothes of his stripper brother which were making him feel aroused.

“Life is short, Blue. What about we stop fighting about peanuts and…”

“I _can’t_ believe it!” In the next moment, Kurt leapt at him with his fists, glaring at him, and before Blaine could blink, he found himself standing in front of the locked door of their motelroom.

Stunned, Blaine stared at the door.

“Blue?” He knocked on the door. “Kurt! Let me in.” No reaction, and Blaine hammered against it. “Open this darned door! Now!”

That time, an anatomic impossible suggestion about what he shall do with the door came as an answer, so Blaine walked away, cursing under his breath. There was no point in talking to Kurt once he was so pissed.

On the first floor, Blaine found a café and sat down at one of the tables, trying to figure Kurt out. If one listened to Kurt talking, people could assume that taking on responsibility was an atrocity.

_You really should listen whenever I tell you something._

But he was listening.

_Really?_

Hell, yes. Just because he didn’t want to watch how the world of his friend was slowly falling apart so that he could take off his responsibility, shrugging, and leave to go the police, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t listening. It was as if someone wanted him to watch at a train crash even though he could prohibit that catastrophe easily by putting the rock away from the rails that would cause the accident in the first place.

 _Seeing_ that dumb rock was just like _listening_.

_Maybe you should trust your friends’ abilities. Perhaps, we would like to take responsibility for our actions._

He pumped his fist on the table and people around him turned to his direction, so he bashfully looked down his shoes and then to the black coffee inside his mug.

To hell with Blue. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? Blaine was just trying to do the right thing. He tried getting right what had been his fault. He wanted…

Crap.

He was such an arrogant douche.

Anderson who could do anything and whose opinion was the most important one was once again the knight in shining armor. Even though the knight wasn’t needed because nobody needed to be saved.

Oh boy, that was just ridiculous. _You are not in the army anymore. You are not the highest-ranking officer, and people don’t need to dance to your tune anymore. You better get used to it._

Oh dear lord, did he really just try to make Kurt shut up by suggesting having sex?

He just signed his own death warrant.

Another cup of coffee later, Blaine still sat at the table, trying to think of a way to get it right again.

A plant. Maybe Kurt would let him in again after he had given to him a nice potted plant. Because who didn’t like plants, right?

So he got up and went to the receptionist to ask for a nice flower shop near the motel. The nice lady told him that there was one, not five minutes far away from the motel. He almost would have leaned over to kiss the lady, cause seriously, he needed to be grateful to someone who just probably saved his butt.

…

Kurt started scowling when someone knocked on the door. After he had kicked Blaine out, he had seen his keys on the table – shall he let Blaine enter again?

No, he didn’t want to, he was still mad at him. On the other hand, he had no other choice, right? They were in this together, and he couldn’t berate him because of his childish behavior as long as Blaine was outside. Sighing deeply, Kurt opened the door.

And backed away, surprised, when he saw his twinbrother.

“Surprise!”, Caiden said with his somewhat raspy voice, his trademark.

“Well, that’s what I call a déjà vu”, Kurt answered dryly. He then noticed the African American woman standing behind him and added: “But you were alone last time. I am sure I am right if I assume that you are Bonnie Leighton?”

Caiden entered and hugged Kurt, and Kurt hugged him back because he was kind of happy his twin came to search him. “I am so sorry, K”, Caiden said quietly. “I am sorry for dragging you into this.”

“Oh, really?”, Kurt said and felt how he got angry again. He pulled away from the hug and looked into his face. “Do know that this Larry Rocks such and such had used his best endeavors to kill me? Just look at me!” He showed Caiden his scratched arms and instect stings.

“You look great!”

“Great? I fell down a cliff in a car, needed to wander through a forest for hours and sleep outside, had an awkward encounter with a mosquito and you are telling me that I look _great_? Look at me closer, Caiden, I just look horrible!”

“Yup, definitely gay”, Bonnie said under her breath.

Caiden looked like he would burst into laughter any moment because of the mosquito part, but then, he composed himself. “Oh my, a _mosquito_? Oh, dear brother, that’s horrible!” He exchanged amused glances with his girlfriend, but luckily, Kurt didn’t seem to notice.

“But those scratches almost healed, and those sexy clothes of mine really suit you. By the way, where is my suitcase?”

“Well, how shall I tell you, Caiden? Your precious things are in the trunk of the car Rocks pushed off the street.”

Kurt saw how his brother paled when he realized in what danger his brother had actually been.

“He sometimes gets off talk”, Bonnie explained to Kurt. “But you know, he moved heaven and earth to find you.”

“He pushed you down an acclivity?”, Caiden gasped. “And what else?”

“He pointed at me with a gun a couple of times. And he tried running me over with his car. At least, I think it was him. But let’s sit down first”, Kurt offered. “We can talk about everything. And I am kind of happy to see you, Caiden. It means much to me that you went to search me.”

When they went to the room, Bonnie slumped down on the armchair and Caiden eyed Kurt up and down. “How you tricked the bounty hunter, again and again, was just dope, K. I didn’t know you were such a badass.”

Kurt sighed theatrically. “I guess we have more in common than we thought, right?”

Caiden grinned. “Probably. And you won’t believe it, but I also got some of your boring traits. So, how could you get rid of him?”

“What do you mean?”

“The bounty hunter, of course.” Caiden looked at him, suddenly appalled. “Oh no. K, you got rid of him, right? Please, don’t tell me that guy’s still here.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, only two chapters left now until this story's ending.  
> Wow...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Blaine should have known that five minutes had been a too unrealistic time specification for arriving at the flower shop. When he entered the elevator with the potted plants in his hands, on the way to their shared motelroom, more than twenty minutes had passed. He knocked on the door, not really surprised Kurt didn’t answer.

Something told him that Kurt wanted to keep him in suspense until he forgave him.

Whatever, standing in the hallways wouldn’t help him. So he retrieved the key he got from the nice reception lady after he had claimed he accidently locked himself out.

“Blue?”, he said once he had entered. “It’s me, Blaine.”

He crossed the small anteroom. Since the curtains were not really closed, the sun light was blinding him, so he covered his eyes with his right hand.

Because of that, he noticed the black woman that sat on one of the armchairs only after he was standing in the middle of the room. After his eyes had gotten used to the bright light, he also saw Kurt’s doppelganger stand next to him.

His twinbrother was holding a gun in his hand. Obviously, he was as clueless as his brother concerning handling a gun, but even though his hand was trembling, he determinedly pointed the barrel of the gun to his direction.

…

Kurt just let the cat out of the bag concerning the bounty hunter, and Caiden’s jaw had dropped to the floor, stunned about how things had turned out. Before he had time to recover from his shock, they heard Blaine’s voice, and without thinking twice, he just retrieved Bonnie’s gun from his belt without listening to Kurt’s and her protests.

At the next moment, the bounty hunter was standing in the room with a potted plant in his hands. He was glaring daggers at Caiden and cold shivers were running down the male stripper’s spine. His heart was beating so fast as if it was about to jump out of his chest.

“Caiden Hummel, I assume”, Blaine commented tightly. He narrowed his eyes. “Put down the gun before you hurt someone.”, he snapped irritatedly. Without a care, Blaine turned away from him to Kurt and handed him the plant. “Here you are”, he growled. “That’s for you. Sorry about what I said earlier that day – I guess I acted kind of dumb.”

Kurt accepted the plant and pressed it to his chest without looking away from his brother. “Caiden”, he said sternly.

Caiden wasn’t used to people ignoring him, whether it was a man or a woman. “Listen, fella”, he said to Blaine. “We don’t want any trouble. We just want to take Kurt and then, we will just leave. Nobody needs to get hurt.”

Blaine turned his head and looked at him directly with a scowl on his face. “Think of something else, _fella_. You won’t take Kurt with you.”

The determination in his eyes made Caiden step back. He craned his chin. “Listen, I am the one who has a gun. Don’t even think about giving me orders.”

Before he could blink, he found himself looking into the barrel of _Anderson’s_ gun. Sheesh, where the hell did he get that one from? He didn’t even notice he had retrieved it.

“Bonnie?”

Dammit, he was the one that wore the breeches in their relationship, right? When Bonnie was about to get up, Blaine bellowed: “Don’t even think about it, Miss.”

Bonnie quickly sat down again.

“Blaine!”, Kurt shouted in a protesting way, but was ignored.

He eyed Caiden up and down, wondering how he could ever think that Kurt was him. Yes, they did look alike. But as he knew one of them better, he immediately noticed their differences. “Bend down carefully and put down the gun”, Blaine ordered. “Preferably today”, he barked when Caiden didn’t budge.

He did as he said.

“Good, now push it over with your foot.”

Caiden peevishly kicked the gun so that Blaine could pick it up and put it into the belt of his pants. Relaxing his shoulders, he grinned at the three people in front of him in an amused way. “This is going to be interesting, right?”

“More interesting than you might think”, someone said behind him, and Blaine started cursing before he turned around.

Larry Rocks crossed the small room and covered his eyes as well because of the light. When Blaine wanted to use that situation to his advantage, Rocks barked: “Don’t even think about it! If I was you, I would think about it twice. I know how to shoot even though I can’t see much yet, and to be honest, you are starting to annoy me.”

“Oh, I am so sorry about that”, Blaine muttered, but Rocks wasn’t even listening. He stared at something behind him with his mouth wide open.

“Twins?”, he croaked. “Holy shit, you are fucking twins?”

“Well, I am not sure whether you should be using that adjective”, Kurt commented and felt how Caiden elbowed him.

Rocks ignored him. “Who among you is Caiden?”, he asked.

The brothers exchanged glances before they both turned around and answered in unison: “I am.”

“Kurt”, Blaine hissed while Bonnie muttered: “What the fuck, Caids?”

When the twins just looked at the criminal, staying silent, he scoffed: “Okay, I will just shoot down the both of you, goddammit!"

“No, you won’t”, Bonnie intervened. “Caiden’s brother had nothing to do with all this – he just accidently got into that mess. The Larry Rocks I know would never be able to kill an innocent man cold-bloodedly.”

“Yes, but maybe, you don’t know me as well as you thought you do”, Rocks answered her back. He pointed the gun at her and Blaine. “Get up, Bonnie. And you, asshole, turn around. Go over to the wall, both of you.”

Bonnie and Blaine followed orders and didn’t move when Rocks checked whether they had weapons. He retrieved both guns Blaine had in his belt. “I will get a nice collection soon”, he muttered satisfiedly while he put them into his belt. He retrieved a lace from his bag.

“I guess you guys need to help me with that” He handed Kurt the laces. “You two, lie down on the bed with your hands on your back”, he bellowed to Bonnie and Blaine. “And you, tie them up”, he told Kurt. “Dammit, what will we take for the feet? If I had known that there are more of you, I would have taken a longer lace.” He looked around in the room until he looked up the curtains and cut off their laces, throwing them to Caiden. “Tie up their feet.”

A couple of minutes later, Bonnie and Blaine were tied up neatly, Rocks was standing next to them, looking at them with satisfaction. Ha! If only all those douchebags that had called him stupid could see him right now.

Grinning, he turned to Kurt and Caiden. “Gentlemen”, he said politely, pointing at the door. “After you.” He followed them with his gun when they got out, slamming the door behind him with loud laughter.

…

One hour later, he was not that good-tempered anymore. Dammit. He just couldn’t drive around forever with his hostages on the backseat and it was highly probable that the cops were already watching out for him. He needed to get out of the car and think of a plan in silence.

 _Twins._ Who the hell would have thought? And what shall he do with the one who wasn’t Caiden? He was not really looking forward to offing Caiden, but he had accepted it by now. After that crazy chase across the continent, he didn’t find that thought that horrible anymore, but he should have known that it wouldn’t be easy.

He wasn’t in the mood for killing another guy, an innocent one of all people.

What the hell shall he do now? And how shall he find out who was who?

He drove to the parking of a pretty motel. If they needed to hide, he wanted to hide somewhere cozy. Parking the car close to the reception, he turned to the twins. “I will enter and get us a room. Don’t even think about moving.” He threw them a warning glance. “I mean it. If you leave and force me to run after you, I will shoot the both of you immediately, I dare you. I am so tired of these hicktowns. I want to go back to civilized cities, and I don’t want to stay even one minute longer than necessary.” He got out of the car and slammed the door.

The brothers immediately turned to each other. “Are you okay?”, they asked at the same time, and Caiden added: “Gosh, K, I am so sorry. That’s fucked up.”

“We need to think of something, and we need to do it fast. I have Blaine’s handcuffs; I took them while Rocks was busy with the laces.” Kurt nodded to his belt where he had hidden them. “But I couldn’t find the keys, so that means if he gets them, it’s over. But if we get the chance to handcuff him…”

“I handed Bonnie my razor blade”, Caiden told him. “It will take some time until they are free, but after that, they will search for us immediately.”

“And how are they supposed to find us?”

Caiden quickly told him about Mike, the hacker.

“That’s well and good”, Kurt said “But it will only help us if Rocks pays with his credit card. He really needed to be an idiot to…” He saw how Caiden cocked an eyebrow, and needed to smile. “Okay, what am I saying. Of course, he is!”

“He is dumber than a sack of hammers, but never tell him so”, Caiden said with a serious face expression. “I don’t think he is a bad guy, but I have already seen how he beat up a guy that was as big as a truck just because he made fun of his IQ.”

“Well, good that I told him he was smarter than Hernandez. He also mentioned that he always liked you, Caiden. Maybe we could use that to our advantage.”

“Yes, and the fact that he thinks that the civilized world ends once he crossed the border of California. We need to think of something with that information.”

They shut up as soon as they saw Rocks walk out of the office. He got into the car again and drove it to the back of the motel. “Get out”, he ordered icily.

When they entered the room he had rented, he sighed. “Looks like I need to call the boss.”

“Larry” Caiden looked at him, shaking his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“And why not?”

“Because he doesn’t care. Jason planned everything so that you will be the one in trouble in case something goes wrong.”

“Jason would never do that – he is my friend.”, Rocks defended him.

“That’s what he wants you to think” He amicably patted Rocks' shoulder. “The only friend of Jason is Jason.”

“Looks like things get out of hand now, Larry”, Kurt said compassionately, and Rocks turned around to stare at him. He walked further away from Caiden. “Are you ready for killing both of us?”

“If it’s necessary.”

“Here? The staff at the reception has seen you. Don’t you think that they will make the connection?”

“Erm…”

“And what about Bonnie and Blaine?”, Caiden said, and Rocks turned to him again. “They are witnesses. You can’t kill all of them. And do you know what Jason will say? That he has no clue about what had happened. He will leave you out in the rain without blinking while you did you best to help him out. And to make matters worse, he will also make a mean comment about your intelligence.”

“No fucking way! You just want to unsettle me, and I will prove you wrong!” Rocks sullenly retrieved his iPhone and glared daggers at the twins while he dialed the number of the Lagoona Lounge.

…

“Dammit, Leighton, can’t you be more careful? That's the tenth time you just cut my hand.”

“Hey, I am sorry, Mister, but as you have probably noticed, the conditions are not that great. I am doing my best.”

“Good, do it without letting me bleed to death, okay?”

“Whether you believe it or not, Anderson, that’s my plan. As long as you don’t make the blade bloody, I will never make this right with that little piece of metal.”

Blaine snorted loudly.

He and Bonnie had started cutting the ropes as soon as the door had been slammed behind Rocks and the twins. The ties of their feet were no problem, Caiden didn’t tie them up that tightly because Rocks didn’t check it afterwards. Besides, he didn’t have that much experience with tying up people.

But sadly, the ties around their wrists were not that easy to cut through. Even though Kurt tried to make it slackly, it wasn’t enough for them to free their hands. So they were now sitting on the bed with their backs leaned against each other while Bonnie was cutting through it with the blade blindly.

Blaine did his best to bridle his impatience even when she stung into his hand for the millionth time.

“Yeah!”

Finally, the ropes loosened up and they both got up to relax their tensed shoulders. Even though he was finally free, Blaine kind of felt numb. He looked down his bloody hands. “Will he kill them?”

“Not if they are careful, I guess.”

“Kurt is never careful.”

Bonnie turned her head. “According to everything that Caiden told me about him, he is. And he is smart.”

“Yes, yes, he is.”

“So is Caiden, but Rocks isn’t. Nothing will happen to them, of that, I am sure.”

Bonnie sat up in an upright position. “I will call Mike.” She climbed out of the bed and turned to Blaine again. “You need to clean up your cuts. If you are done, you can call the police while I talk to Mike.”

Blaine felt the urge to rush out of the room and save Kurt. But he fought that instinct and got up to clean up his hands instead. To pass on Bonnie’s and the cops' help would be stupid and irresponsible.

So all he could do now was sit and hope that nothing bad happened to Kurt. Because something told him that he wouldn’t be able to survive it if exactly that was the case.

…

While Rocks scrolled through his countless numbers to find that one of his boss, Kurt looked over to Caiden, trying to get his attention. With the sign language, he told him everything about the flanking maneuver of Blaine and how they could use it to their advantage.

Caiden told him to repeat their plan, so Kurt did.

“Why the hell are you flailing?”, Rocks suddenly asked, annoyed, and Kurt looked up.

“Sorry, I am just so nervous.” Kurt rubbed his neck sheepishly. “It helps me calm down.” He threw Caiden a questioning glance to ask whether he had understood their plan. His twin nodded, saying that he would add something.

Kurt mouthed a fervent _No!_ and forced himself to smile when Rocks looked at him with a frown.

“Stop it now, it’s annoying as hell! Oh, hello, Jason?” Rocks turned away from the other two men to talk in silence. “It’s me, Rocks.”

“I hope you call me because you have good news considering Caiden?”, was the cool answer.

“Well, considering that…” He cleared his throat – “I have a small problem.”

For a while, it was silent on the other end of the line. “What problem?”, Jason said icily.

“Did you know he has a twin?”

“What?”

“A twin. And he is here as well.”

“Yes, and what’s the problem?”, Jason scoffed. “Then you just need to take care of both of them.”

Rocks shook his head, displeased. “I can’t just kill someone innocent, Sir”, he protested. “Besides, there is that bounty hunter and Leighton. They know I captured the guys. If I start killing everyone around me, the dead bodies will pile up in my motelroom soon. That's slowly turning complicated.”

“Listen, idiot, I just sent you to…”

“How did you just call me?”, Rocks cut him off, red with anger.

“An idiot!”, Hernandez roared. “You got a task that even a four-year-old could have done without any problems. And what are you doing? Starting a circus just because of a few complications! Now, listen to me, Rocks, because I don’t think I want to…”

Rocks angrily hung up and slammed his phone to the floor. His chest was rising and sinking while he glared at the wall.

“I am sorry, dude”, Caiden said quietly. “He tries blaming it all on you, right?”

Rocks stepped closer to him. At the same time, he retrieved his gun and pointed it at Caiden’s heart. “Not if I do as he said.”

“That would be great for Hernandez”, Kurt said, and the criminal pointed the gun at him. “People will think immediately that you have something to do with the dead bodies, and Jason will just claim that you flipped out.”

“And he will just sadly shake his head, wondering how one of his employees could be able to kill someone”, Caiden added. When he turned around to point the gun at him, Caiden seemed to be farther away than before.

“Then I will just tell everyone what really happened, goddammit!”

“Who will believe you, Larry? It’s his word against yours. He is a businessman with a good reputation in Los Angeles and you are just a security man. I am the only one who can confirm that story, but I will already be dead, right?” Caiden stepped closer to him. “And you know what? They will put you into jail here in Kentucky, and you will never see L. A. in your life again.”

Rocks paled.

“But you could offer the state attorney to be his key witness”, Kurt explained, and he dropped the hand with the gun, turned around and noticed that he somehow was standing behind him now. “If you turn yourself in voluntarily, you could agree to a deal in exchange for your cooperation.”

“Even if you needed to go to jail, it would be in Cali, Larry”, Caiden commented. When Rocks turned to him, he was standing in front of him. “You are an intelligent man. Think about it. I bet you will practically be a free man if you work with the authorities.”

“You think so?”

“Oh, yes, of that, I am sure. And why shall Jason just get away if you go to jail?”

“Yeah”, Rocks agreed, frowning. “That would be unfair.”

“You are right.” Caiden put forth his hand. “Do you give me the gun, Rocks?”

He stiffened. “Hey, I ain’t dumb.”

“That’s a shame, seems like we need to do it like Bud Spencer and Terrence Hill.”

Rocks needed to grin. He always had liked the movies of those two. “What do you mean by that?”

“That.”

Before he had said it, Caiden pushed away the hand with the gun from his body and boxed him in the chest. At the same time, Kurt kicked his legs.

Rocks tipped over like a giant tree while the gun flew to the other direction of the room. He angrily tried to roll over to get it, but at that moment, a combat boot with a riffled and hard sole was hovering over his balls, dangerously close.

The criminal froze and looked up the long leg to Caiden’s face who reciprocated his glance with a serious facial expression. He didn’t even dare to breathe loudly because he knew that the hard heel would bury deeply into his best piece.

And if that happened, he would sing soprano for the rest of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Get over it. lol

“Please”, Caiden said friendly “Don’t make a wrong movement. I really don’t want to hurt you, Larry. But if you force me, I will.”

As slow as a turtle, Larry lifted his hands and put them next to his head. “I won’t move, okay? See, I’m calm.”

Kurt kneeled down next to him and carefully took his guns to put them on the table, far away from Rocks’ grasp. After that, he turned to his twin with a pissed face expression. “Dammit, Caiden, I didn’t want you to distract him from me this way! He could have shot you!”

“Retrieve the handcuffs, dear brother, and handcuff him. I will take care of his feet. I told you I would change your awesome plan minimally. Why should you face the music because of something I have done and endanger you? Dude, you always whined because– ”

“I never whined!”

“ -because I never took the responsibility for what I have done. And now that I did, you complain again. What do you want from me?”

Kurt handcuffed the criminal and turned back to Caiden. “Okay, you are right, I’m sorry. I start sounding like Blaine and that’s not really what I want.” He smiled. “Well done, Caiden, I’m proud of you. Better?”

“Oh, yes.”

Carefully, Kurt retrieved the hidden knife from Rocks’ pocket and cut off a part of the curtains’ laces to tie up his ankles while Caiden’s boot still hovered over Rocks.

After he had been tied up, Caiden withdrew his foot and grinned at the criminal. “How are you, Larry – do you want to sit up?”

“No…I would like to keep lying if you wouldn’t mind.”, Rocks wheezed.

“Of course not, bud. About what we said before: It wasn’t just a trick. You really should try to make a deal with the authorities after you testified against Jason. It wouldn’t be fair if he got away with treating you like an idiot - because you are smarter than they might think.”

“Okay, I will think about it.”

“I just called the police”, Kurt informed them “I will try calling the people from the reception.”

After he had hung up, he came over to his brother. “Everything done. They will send someone from the security.” Kurt leaned over to Caiden, whispering quietly: “You are aware that you have to turn yourself in now?”

Caiden exhaled audibly, rubbing his temples. “Yeah, I know. It would be for the best if I let the bounty hunter bring me back.” He cocked his head to the side and looked at his brother pensively. “Speaking of which…”

“I’m sure there is a way to make them drop charges, Caiden”, Kurt assured him.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. What I doubt is that we change the topic now. What’s going on between you and that bounty hunter-dude?”

Kurt sheepishly looked to the ceiling before he dared looking at his brother. “I think I’m in love. No.” He shook his head quickly. “No, I don’t just think so. I know I’m in love, isn’t it crazy? I only know him six days or something, but I lost track of time. After he dragged me out of my apartment, I just wanted to let him pay for turning my neat little world upside down.

On the way to California, I tried making his job harder to let him suffer. But you know, he is just so sexy and so nice to elderly women and I know he always takes the responsibility for what he has done, more than what is good for him-”

“What makes you soulmates, without a doubt.”, Caiden ended his sentence.

“And now I just want to stay with him and found a family with him even though I don’t even know whether he requites my feelings or what he wants. What if he just wants to have sex until we are in San Francisco again?”

“Is he at least good in bed?”

Kurt threw him a dreamy glance. “Oh yes, he is.”

“And according to the look in his face when he saw you, you don’t seem that untalented either. And frankly speaking, K, I’m surprised, even though you are my twin.” He shrugged. “That doesn’t sound bad, right? As far as I know, guys are like floors – if you placed them right the first time, you can walk around for years without problems.” He grinned at Kurt and patted his shoulder amicably. “Believe me, K, there is nothing you need to worry about. He’s already yours anyway.”

Kurt’s laughter sounded kind of hysterical. “It’s the other way around, I guess.”

“Maybe, but at least, you are not one of those people that want to change to please guys. Gosh, K, that guy gave you a potted plant and admitted he was wrong. That sounds promising.”

Kurt waved it off. “He just did it because we fought about that he always blames everything on himself. Okay”, he added after a short pause “ - and because he thought he could make me forget about it with sex. That’s not really romantic.”

“Plants are always romantic, dear brother. You should have seen his face expression when I told him that Bonnie and I wanted to take you with us. He almost made my blood curdle, that’s for sure.”

“Speaking of which” Kurt used that opportunity to change the topic. “You seem to know Bonnie very well considering that you never talk.”

All of a sudden, Caiden was the one to look down sheepishly. “To be honest, we talked a lot in the past days. Bonnie wanted us to move to Vegas together.” He tried shrugging nonchalantly, but his eyes were telling Kurt another story. “Will be hard after I went to jail.”

“Listen, I’m sure we will get this right again, Caiden. Great that your relationship seems to work so well. Bonnie really seems to care about you.”

A couple of minutes later, the police arrived and started investigating, starting with documenting the brothers’ testimonies. Blaine and Bonnie came rushing in. After they had spotted the twins, they quickly came over. While Bonnie pulled Caiden into a tight hug, Blaine just looked at Kurt, checking whether he was hurt or something. He would have loved to kiss or at least hug him, but all the remorse because he had dragged Kurt into the situation in the first place held him back.

Besides, the room was full of strangers that watched them. “Are you okay?”

Blaine noticed that Kurt didn’t look like he wanted to hug him as well. Instead, he just looked back at him with his blue eyes and nodded.

“What happened? Leighton and I were worried sick.” He looked over to Bonnie and Caiden who didn’t seem to care about the others watching them and who made out passionately. He thought about setting off the fire alarm when the couple stopped and joined them.

Nervously, Blaine ruffled his hair and looked back to Kurt. “How the hell did you even escape?”

Kurt and Caiden quickly started recounting what had happened. And Blaine was impressed about how smart and clever Kurt had acted. Too bad that there was no reason anymore to spend more time with him now.

“Did someone tell the FBI?”, he asked, and when the twins told them they didn’t know, he reluctantly turned around and went to one of the cops.

Within one hour, the FBI arrived and started interrogating the people and investigating as well. The cops took Rocks away after he had made them promise that he would to go to jail in California. The room got emptier and emptier.

Blaine rejoined Bonnie and the twins, halting in front of Caiden. “I need to bring you back to California.” Kurt would _love_ him for that.

“Yeah, I know”, Caiden answered.

Blaine threw Kurt a glance who looked at him as if he expected a smart answer. But that was too much for him now that his emotions were running amok and his head was vacant as hell. “Oh, erm, I will take care of the next flight to San Francisco.”

“I want a place as well”, Kurt spoke up, smiling at Caiden who smiled back in a suprised way. There hadn’t been that much opportunities until now to get to know his twin. After everything that had happened, he was more than ready to give him a chance, after all, Caiden didn’t seem to be a bad guy.

“And me too”, Bonnie said with a wink “I will give you the money afterwards, Anderson.” Taking Caiden’s hand, she added: “I will turn myself in, babe, I promise. You will no longer pay for what I have done.”

Caiden hugged her tightly. “That’s so messed up, Bon. I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

Caiden laughed bitterly. “Look where we are now. One of us will go to jailm but I liked the idea of going to Vegas.”

“No.”, Bonnie said into his shoulder. “That won’t happen. You know, the jail part. Trust me, babe, we will go to Vegas. I will get it right again.”

Congrats, Blaine thought bitterly while he looked over to Kurt who avoided his glance on purpose.

_The bad girl will get it right.  
And the nice guy ends up empty handed._

* * *

“Jason Hernandez?”

Annoyed, Jason rolled his eyes, but stopped ordering around his barista and turned to the man in the cheap suit who had talked to him. When he noticed that there was another man standing next to him, Jason got slightly nervous, but answered calmly: “That’s me. What can I do for you, gentlemen?”

“You are under arrest for abetting Lawrence Sanders to murder Stacy Gibbs. You are not obliged to say anything, but anything you do say will be noted and may be used in evidence-"

“That idiot Rocks”, Jason muttered quietly. He stayed silent while he let the policemen handcuff him in front of his bartender’s eyes. “Call my attorney”, Jason ordered his employee. “His number is on my desk in my office.”

The bartender just stared at him with an open mouth when the cops dragged him away. “Did you understand, Chains?”, Jason bellowed before they went out of the door. “Call my attorney.”

* * *

“You are such an idiot, Blainers, you know that?”

Blaine threw Artie a killing glance before he turned on his heel and walked to the door. Artie rolled after him. “You will just watch how he returns to New York without lifting a finger? Oh, boy, did you at least tell him what you will do now?”

Blaine turned around and looked at Artie as if he would like to hit him. “What if I plan on hitting on a blond stripper and leave with him?”

“Of course, that’s why you are walking up and down your room all day like a tiger in his cage and people need to fear for their lives if they come too close to you.”

“Why don’t you just leave me alone, goddammit?”, Blaine yelled. He ruffled his hair frustratedly and stared down to his friend. “Gosh, Artie, I know one of the cops here and he told me that Bonnie convinced that guy who owns the stolen car not to press charges against Caiden. That beats everything, right?”

“And what does that have to do with the fashion designer?”, Artie asked confusedly.

“Don’t you see? His brother will be fine now. I doubt that Blue will stay now that things are settled.”

“And why shall he stay? Did you even try to talk to that man?”

“Yes, I did! I drove to his brother’s place to do it even though I don’t need to raise my hopes-”

“Why not?”

“Dammit, Artie, didn’t you notice how he treated me? He will be beyond happy after he got rid of me, but nevertheless, I drove to his place to talk to him.”

Artie did everything not to comment what he had just said. “And…?”

“And nothing, Arts. He wasn’t home, that’s why I have put his ticket into Caiden’s mailbox.”

“I hope you added a short letter or something, telling him that you don’t want him to use it.”

“What?”

Artie facepalmed. “For crying out loud, Blainers! Don’t tell me you didn’t just put the ticket inside it. Without a letter.”

Blaine looked at him in a downcast way. “What was I supposed to write?”

“Shit, dude.” Artie turned his wheelchair around and rolled to the living room, shaking his head. “As I have said: Sometimes, you are acting like a complete idiot.”

…

“If you’re asking me”, Caiden said when they walked back to his apartment complex “That dude is a complete idiot. And to be honest, I’m surprised because to me, he seemed to be that kind of guy that would do everything to get what he wants, and I know exactly he has the hots for you.”

“Oh, you were just imagining things”, Kurt answered.

“Please, I saw how he looked at you. Believe me, he wants you, without a doubt.” Caiden unlocked the door to his apartment complex and went to the mailbox. He opened it and put the envelopes out of it. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to that party, K?”

“No, I’m not in the mood.”

“It would do you good.”

Kurt shook his head. “No, it’s fine. You and Bonnie, you are surely relieved you can have some alone time.”

“Okay.” Caiden opened the door to his apartment and rushed to his living room. “I will go search for the second key.”

Kurt couldn’t wait for his brother to leave. No offense, he really liked Caiden now, but he needed time for himself.

“Oh, there it is.” Caiden triumphantly threw the key to the couch. “If you need it. Until later, kay?”

“Yes, have fun.” _Just leave. Leave, leave, leave._ “Don’t worry about me, Caiden. I’m fine, really. Have fun and – you deserved it. I’m proud of you, you acted mature in the past days.”

Caiden beamed. “I need to admit, I’m proud of myself as well. In the past week, I learned I am not so dumb as everyone thought. Okay!” He relaxed his shoulders. “Let’s don’t get too emotional. I’m leaving.” He turned around one last time. “Oh, and please be a good bro and check my mails.”

He pointed at the stack of envelopes and went out of the door.

The smile disappeared from Kurt’s face. He slumped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Gosh, he had forgotten how hot it got in California and needed to wipe away the sweat from his forehead.

Caiden was not the only one who thought that Blaine wanted more. But after things had been settled, Blaine turned back to the aloof, narrow minded guy he got to know in New York. Where did he go wrong?

Kurt wanted to go home. Home where he could lick his wounds. Home to his fashionable, chic clothes. Home to his regulated life.

Admittedly, that sounded a little bit…boring. But he would get used to it once he had arrived in New York again.

Sighing, he took Caiden’s mail and looked through it. Until he spotted an envelope with his name. For a while, he stared at it before he ripped it open.

A one-way ticket back to New York.

It wasn’t necessary to be a genius to know who did that, and Kurt suddenly felt how he got angry, angrier than ever before. Anger that pushed away any reasonable thought.

He had absolutely no idea how he got to Blaine’s apartment. He couldn’t even remember the ride or even having called a cab. One moment, he had stared at the letter in Caiden’s apartment, the next…he angrily hammered against the door in a dark hallway of another apartment complex.

When there was no reaction, he kicked the door angrily. “Open this darned door, you freaking coward!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter. Wow, time flies...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, the last chapter *_*
> 
> Disclaimer: I still do not own anything.

Artie hastily rolled to the entrance door, annoyed by the hammering. “I’m coming, I’m coming”, he muttered. “Calm down.”

He opened the door and looked into the blue eyes of a pissed guy. Blaine was right, he really had porcelain like skin.

“Kurt, I assume”, Artie muttered and let him in. “I guess you got the ticket.”

“Where is he?” Kurt wiped away the sweat and started yelling his name while he sprinted from room to room.

Artie followed him. “He isn’t here. He just left to buy some cigarettes. Can I offer you a beer or something?”

Kurt weirdly furrowed his eyebrows. “But Blaine doesn’t smoke.”

“Well, he does, or he did, but a couple of weeks ago, he stopped. And fifteen minutes ago, he decided it was not worth the struggle.”

“Yes, obviously, he thinks that about a lot of things”, Kurt said somewhat bitterly.

“I can’t quite agree with you.” Before Artie could explain why, to defend his friend, he heard how the door opened and was shut closed. Dammit, too bad – he would have needed a couple of minutes to calm Blaine’s crush down. He turned his wheelchair around, but it was already too late.

With a downcast face expression and an unlit cigarette stub in his mouth, Blaine appeared on the doorway.

“You have a visitor”, was everything Artie could say to warn him.

But Blaine had already spotted Kurt and stopped in his tracks. He felt the stinging pain in his heart. Wow, it felt like months had passed since he had seen him for the last time, not days. But now, Kurt was really and truly standing in front of him.

That’s the good news.

The bad news was that he obviously seemed to be fuming, he should have listened to Artie. Speaking of which - His friend was about to roll out of the room to leave them alone and abandon Blaine to his fate. 

_Thank you very much for your support_ , Blaine thought before he turned to Kurt. “So, Kurt...”, he said in an appeasing tone.

Kurt angrily threw the ticket at him, aggressively craned his chin and looked at him sternly. He pushed the cigarette out of his mouth and narrowed his blue eyes. For some reason, Blaine felt better than a couple of minutes ago.

“Shall I tell you what to do with it, Anderson?!”, he asked and pointed at the ticket.

“Burn it down?”

“Good idea. And after it’s done, I suggest you will push it up your-”

Blaine’s finger buried deep into Kurt’s hair when he pulled him closer to cut him off with a kiss. He kissed Kurt until he stopped moving and closed his eyes. Without letting go of him, Blaine pressed him against the wall and continued kissing him on his temples, his chin and his neck. “I’m so sorry”, Blaine muttered quietly, his voice sounded hoarse. “Gosh, Kurt, I’m so, so sorry – I really messed up. But I felt responsible for having dragged you into that mess and I was so worried about you – no, scratch that – I was worried sick – that Rocks could do something to you. And it would have been my fault.”

Kurt hit him on the chest. “We already had that topic. You are not responsible for anything!”

Blaine pressed Kurt’s hand against his chest softly. “That part of me knows.” He pointed at his own head. Then, he pointed at his heart. “But this part of me isn’t that sure about that.” He pulled Kurt closer to himself.

“So you are not mad you couldn’t be the knight in the shining armor?”

“No!”

“I know how much you love controlling things.”

“I was proud of you. Gosh-” The sound he made with his mouth sounded like a mix of a snort and laughter – “I was even proud of your brother. You not only could take on a criminal but also casually convinced him to be the key witness of the state attorney.

“But you didn’t act as if you were proud of me”, Kurt answered him back. “You didn’t even acknowledge me. Bonnie hugged Caiden and kissed him, and what did you do? You just eyed me and left to pretend you’re one of the cops. I wish you would go to the police academy.”

“You know what?”, Blaine answered, kind of hurt “You didn’t really throw yourself into my arms as well.”

“Yes, because…” Kurt looked down and Blaine noticed how he kind of stiffened.

“Because?”

“Nothing, forget it. What if you are lying and the truth is that you didn’t need me anymore after you caught my brother and got the bonus? You dropped me like a hot potato, that’s clear.”

Even though his head was telling him that Kurt tried to change the topic, it worked.

“Nonsense!”, Blaine yelled and let go of him. “You know exactly how wrong you are! I wanted to talk about it in the plane, but something went wrong with the reservations and I had no time to do so and I…I was scared. I blamed myself because I endangered you, that’s why I didn’t dare telling you how I felt.”

Kurt looked at Blaine and watched him ruffle his hair frustratedly.

After that, he took a deep breath and gathered his courage. Instead of asking him how he felt, Kurt took the biggest risk in his life. “I love you, Blaine.”

“What?” Blaine froze.

“I love you. That’s why I didn’t throw myself in your arms at the motelroom back then. I just admitted to myself that I loved you and you just showed up-and acted so aloof and businesslike, so I thought you didn’t feel the same way.”

Blaine dropped his hands. “But I do.” He gulped. “I always try telling myself it’s not possible to fall in love within one week. Nevertheless, I would love to run to the next marriage registrar with you, change the law so that divorces are not allowed anymore and invent new ones that will bond you to me forever. Blue, I felt so miserable. I thought you would return to New York, live your normal life again and I felt paralyzed. You could have every guy you want – why would you take me?”

He leaned over to Kurt’s face and touched his arms. “But I love you, Kurt. Gosh, I love you so much.” Sheepish, he looked at Kurt. “So, what do you think? Shall we marry?”

“Well, I don’t know…” Kurt batted his eyelashes. “I just learned you smoke. And I cannot stand smokers.” He could have been a chainsmoker and Kurt would have married him anyway. Immediately. But he didn’t have to know.

“I could have every guy, as you remember. That’s what you said.”, Kurt added humbly.

Blaine snorted. “Who says that I smoke? That’s nothing but a stupid lie. I stopped long ago.”

“I saw it with my own eyes. You showed up here with a cigarette in your mouth.” Kurt shuddered in disgust. “What an obnoxious habit.”

“But you didn’t see it burn?”

“Well…no.”

“Great, then, it’s settled. You and I, we will marry. There is no reasonable reason why we shouldn’t.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side. “Maybe I’m not ready for a fixed relationship.”

“If you force me, I can also get tough, Blue.”

Kurt pursed his lips and snorted. “Okay, but don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes. “I know where giant mosquitos are. And I can find them…just like that.” He snapped with his fingers.

He blinked confusedly. “It’s mean to use other people’s fears to get what you want, right?”

Blaine grinned at him impertinently, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Unbelievable. You are such an abhorrent monster.” Kurt leaned against the wall, looking at him with an exaggeratedly aghast face expression. But soon, he needed to smile. “That’s what I love about you.”

* * *

“Gosh, I thought I would get a heart attack because I thought we won't get to this place in time.” Caiden stormed to the wardrobe. “Our flight had a delay and our luggage took long as well. I hope you didn’t have to wait because of us.”

“No, you still have time to dress up.” Kurt shortly hugged his twin. “Great you made it.”

“I wish we could have come earlier. But the last weeks have been so crazy. I will tell you about it when we have more time.”

“Come on, I want to introduce you to the bridesmaids.”

Caiden cocked his eyebrows. “But there is no bride…?”

“You know how I mean it”, Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He took him by the arm and led them to three women who were busy with their dresses.

A black woman spotted him first. “So you’re the infamous Caiden?”, she commented with a smirk. “I’m Mercedes, Kurt’s best friend.”

“I’m his best friend”, a petite brunette protested indignantly.

Both women glared at each other with frowns and Kurt laughed. “You are both my best friends, okay?”

“I’m Rachel”, the brunette introduced herself and pointed at the two other women. “And these are Tina and Brittany.”

“Hello, dolphin’s twin”, Brittany greeted him nicely while Tina waved at him.

Caiden awkwardly waved back at the four women who turned away again to take care of their makeup.

“I should have known that your wedding would be gay as hell”, Caiden muttered when he eyes the opulent dresses the bridesmaids were wearing. “Good that your best man is not as gay as you are.”, he added proudly, of course meaning himself.

“I would rather call it elegant”, Kurt answered calmly. “Even if I need to admit that it can’t be compared to your and Bonnie’s rock’n roll wedding at the chapel in Las Vegas. Of course, our marriage registrar will be normal and boring compared to yours who was an Elvis Presley double.”

Caiden needed to grin when he remembered that day. “That was great, right?”

Kurt refrained himself from commenting that question and smiled instead. “Whatever, Caiden. Let’s see whether I can top it.” He nervously checked his watch. “Where the hell is Finn? He is the ring bearer and I swear to the god I don’t even believe in; he will pay if he doesn’t show up in time.”

On the other side of the building, Blaine checked his tie for the hundredth time. “Dammit”, he said nervously. “When will it start?”

Artie looked up to him. “Someone’s getting nervous?”

“You can say that.”

Cooper, his older brother, winked at him. “Take a deep breath, squirt. Your nervousness will disappear once you are in front of your fiancé.”

Bonnie whistled when she entered the room. She wore a sexy pantsuit with a deep cut out and killer high heels, her dark hair was in braids. “Did you donate a kidney? How else could you afford all of that?”

“After Artie refused to get even one penny of my bonus, I didn’t have to”, Blaine explained. “I had no idea that I could finance the national budget with the costs of a wedding party and the wedding. If I had known, I would have taken all of Rocks’ golden necklaces before the FBI took him away.”

“Speaking of which”, Cooper said “at home, he and his boss Hernandez were in the news all the time. Did you read all of that news here as well?”

“No. In New York, people don’t care about what happens in San Francisco.” Blaine picked at his tie again.

“Caiden doesn’t have to testify against them”, Bonnie added. “We negotiated the entire week with the state attorney, and it’s fixed now. The attorney of Hernandez is fine with that. I’m telling you, guys, it took a load off our minds.

Blaine couldn’t really listen, he was dying of nervousness now.

“He will stay in jail for at least twenty years, in the worst case for twenty-five”, Artie commented. “Rocks was luckier, he only got fifteen to twenty years.”

When the door opened, Pam Anderson, his mother, entered. “It’s time, baby”, she winked and linked arms with his son.

Bonnie, Artie and Cooper went ahead while he and his mother brought up the rear. Now, the best moment in his life was about to start. Because he would marry the man he loved. And he honestly couldn’t wait.

…

The party was in full swing when Artie came rolling next to Blaine. “May I dance with your husband now?”, he asked.

Since the moment Kurt had said yes at the wedding, Blaine had not left his side, and now, he was not looking thrilled about it.

“Dude, I didn’t ask whether I could kiss him, I just want to dance with him.”

Kurt laughed and joined Artie while Blaine sullenly walked over to Finn and Cooper.

“I have never seen Blainers that happy”, he said “You look happy as well.”

“I am”, Kurt agreed with a smile. “It makes me happy he is happy. But it’s not only because of me, Artie. He will go to the police academy.” Much to his happiness, Blaine had applied for the police academy once he arrived in New York.

“Yes, about time. I’m happy he made it after all.”

Kurt walked over to the bar with Artie and they both took a cocktail from the counter. “You know, he misses you.”

“Give him a dog. He just needs something he can take care of.” Artie smirked at him. “Or better: Adopt a kid.” He frowned when he added: “But on the other hand, it’s nice here. I could move to this place after my education. Here is where the two of you are. And a lot of IT firms. I wouldn’t mind searching for a job in New York.”

Kurt patted his shoulder amicably. “We would be happy.”

“I want my man back, Abrams.”

They lifted their heads, and both smiled at Blaine. “Of course, Sir”, Artie joked.

“Stop kidding me” Blaine looked at his friend with cocked eyebrows. “Those two bridesmaids at the bar are still single. Go get them before they lose interest” He pointed at Brittany and Tina who both waved at Artie flirtatiously. Artie’s eyes quickly lit up and he started rolling over to them.

The married couple looked after Artie with a smile. Kurt pulled Blaine closer. “You are not going to be one of those jealous husbands, right?”

Blaine moved to the beat of the song. “Just today. And during our honeymoon. After that, I will loosen up.”

“Good. Because I love you, and only you, you know that.”

Blaine looked into his sparkling eyes. “Yes, I know. And I’m crazy for your love, Blue. Let me tell you something.” He waved at Bonnie and Caiden who were dancing next to them, and turned back to his beloved husband again. “After the honeymoon, the other guys can look at you as much as they want to. But if they dare touching you, I guess I will get pretty pissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, I will tell you who was who in the original:
> 
> Catherine - Kurt  
> Kaylee - Caiden  
> Sam - Blaine  
> Bobby - Bonnie  
> Chains - Rocks  
> Gary - Artie  
> Hector Sanchez- Jason Hernandez
> 
> All the other characters have been extras. Of course, I needed to change a lot from the original, but the story was the same (kind of).  
> I hope you liked it as much as I did.  
> See you next time, fellas <3  
> XOXO your Princess


End file.
